


Your Heart Warms the Space Between Us

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, An AU no one asked for, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Its somehwere in the timeline, Keith never joined the Blade, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rating may go up, Shiro is not a Clone, Top Keith (Voltron), and krolia is known, but she went back to the blade, but the castle isnt, klance, like lotors gone bitch, post season 6?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: After running out of suppressants Lance turns to an Altean medicine cabinet to try and quell his true secondary gender as an Omega. However nothing is ever as simple as it may seem and Lance ends up sick as a result of the medicine he should not have been taking. After being essentially outed as an omega Lance and the team must learn to work around the new dynamic aboard the castle ship.Meanwhile Keith just wants to prove that he can be the Alpha Lance deserves.





	1. This is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoy! I'd love to hear your feedback.

“Shit.”, Lance cursed. He stared at the pill bottle before him. Two left. It would be enough to last him one more day and then that was it. No more suppressants. He’d known he was going to run out sooner or later, but he’d always just figured future Lance would deal with that problem. Well, now future Lance’s time had come and he was woefully unprepared. No one on the ship knew he was an Omega. And once they all found out they’d likely kick him off the team. He’d officially be the weakest link. They’d all tell Allura she should pilot the blue lion. Having no secondary gender she wouldn’t be subject to such instincts as Lance would. Lance ran through scenarios in his head, attempting to gauge the best course of actions.

He could tell everyone, they hate him for it, and kick him off the team. However even Lance did think that was slightly unlikely. They may kick him off the team but they wouldn’t _hate_ him. Even though they would see him as powerless. But what would happen once the last of the supressent wore off? What if he went into heat? He’d either have to swallow all his pride and ask one of the two alpha’s aboard for help or grit through the pain by locking himself in some room in the depths of the castle where he’d suffer alone. He’d opt for the latter. He wouldn’t feel comfortable asking Shiro, after all it was fairly clear he felt romantically towards the princess. And there was no way he was asking Keith. Keith would likely lord his new found weakness over him, he’d spit in his face for even asking- and if Keith _did_ agree to help he’d probably tease Lance to no end, making him beg for it. Grovel at his feet, and he’d be rough. It bothered Lance how turned on he got thinking of Keith being rough with him. It bothered Lance how turned on he got simply thinking of Keith. Because it was clear that Keith would never feel the same way about him.

He had to think of something, he couldn’t go through that on the ship. He couldn’t. Maybe Alteans had something that would mimic a suppressant. No one had really asked when they’d arrived into space because it wasn’t that big of a deal. Keith and Shiro despite both being alpha’s were close enough that they weren’t constantly fighting. Keith didn’t want to be the leader so he was more than complacent when Shiro stepped up to lead the pack. That didn’t mean Keith was great at following orders, no he was definitely a hot head, but the point was having two alphas in the pack wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Hunk and Pidge were betas so there was zero need for suppressants there, but everyone assumed Lance was a beta. And he was happy letting them all think that. Lance glanced at the Altean clock and saw some markings he been trained to recognize as the Earth equivalent of 6:30 AM~ish. He had time before breakfast. 

Lance slipped out of his room and carefully but swiftly made his way to the infirmary. He wasn’t exactly trying to be caught after all. And while it was still early people were up. Shiro and Keith did their early morning training because they were of course _mad men_ , Pidge talked with Matt every morning before the two of them had to do their own thing and couldn’t really see each other, Allura and Coran were doing god knows what in god knows where (Apparently there’s some weird Altean morning ritual. No one really knows a ton about it other than they tried to explain it one day and it was stupidly complicated.) and Hunk was up actually _making_ breakfast. He entered the infirmary and immediately darted to the medicine cabinet. He took out his translator and began translating some of the bottles the best it could. It seemed that there was just about everything in the cabinet, from blood thinners to aspirin. He glanced down at his own bottle, trying to find any common ingredients or common descriptions. He came across one bottle and read the back. 

‘ _Suppresses the flow to decrease the intensity and frequency of the cycle. Take twice every quintant to experience complete shutdown of the cycle._ ’

That sounded promising. It even had a few similar ingredients. Well, as similar as one could get when looking at Earth suppressants vs. Altean suppressants, “It’ll have to do…”, Lance whispered. He glanced into the bottle. There were enough there to last him a few months. But if this was Altean that mean he’d probably be able to make more if he asked Coran about it. And the castle was huge, who's to say that there weren’t more bottles of the stuff hidden away somewhere. He took a sigh of relief. He wasn’t too sure it worked, but it seemed promising enough. He would be okay. He would be okay. 

 

 

Five days later and everything seemed to be okay. He’s been on the Altean suppressants for four days and no one seemed to be the wiser. Lance’s scent still seemed to be blocked and he figured he was in the clear. But nothing is ever that simple with Lance. Much to his dismay he’d been a bit light headed recently but he’d attributed it to a side effect of switching pills. That had happened when he was a kid too. After he’d presented he’d gone o suppressants immediately. His family loved him but his mother wanted him to be treated right, and she knew that male omega’s weren't exactly well liked in their place of residence. However the type of suppressant he was on did nothing to suppress his heat. She didn’t feel that would be good for him, but once he’d been accepted into the galaxy garrison he’d made the switch to new pills. It wasn’t a requirement of the garrison but his mother didn’t want him to have to deal with that while he was in a strange place, surrounded by people he wasn’t sure he could fully trust. And during the weeks after making the switch things definitely felt a bit hazier for him. So that had to be what he was feeling. 

He stood up and immediately regretted it. His vision went slightly blotchy and his knees gave out from underneath him, “Ugh.”, He groaned from impact and began taking deep breaths and pressing a hand to his temple while scrunching his eyes. It took a minute for his vision to come back and once it did he slowly stood up the room seeming to spin a bit but he pushed through. He couldn’t be feeling like this, what if they needed to form Voltron. He pressed a barefoot down in front of him, relishing in the cold feeling against his hot skin. And that's when he realised it felt like heat- but it wasn’t his heat. There was no slick, there was no wanting just immense pain. He wanted to scream but he felt like he was choking, getting worse by the second. 

“Paladins! Important meeting at breakfast today- please do not be late.”, Allura’s voice rang out over the speakers. Were the speakers always that _loud_. It felt like she’d shouted those words right into Lance’s eardrums. He groaned and placed his hands over his ears trying to block out the ringing. When it finally stopped he grabbed onto the wall and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t be late, after all Allura had said they would be having an important meeting. He couldn’t let his weakness effect the team. 

The door to the dining room opened and he saw his fellow paladins as well as the princess and Coran. No one really paid him any mind as they continued their conversation, shoveling Hunk’s special breakfast food goo into their mouths. He stopped in the doorway, taking a breath to steady himself before hearing what he believes to be Hunk’s voice, “Morning Lance. I saved you some goo.”, He smiled. Lance tried to nod and thank him but no words came out. Instead what everyone heard was a choked grunt, “Lance?”, Hunk asked.

“Lance are you alright?”, Someone else question. He thinks it was Shiro but everything is starting to come through in garbled chunks. He blinked at the ground and attempted to regain his composure taking one more deep breath.

“Lance, what’s wrong?”, Another voice comes through, He tried to take a step towards a chair to sit, after all at this point he’s content in admitting that something _was_ wrong with him, but after taking one step he felt himself begin falling towards the floor. He braced himself for impact but something seemed to catch him.

“Lance!”, Keith essentially shouted as he wrapped his arms around Lance, shielding him from impact. He rested Lance’s head in his lap and Lance groaned, erupting in a coughing fit.

“Coran-”, Lance croaked out. Everyone looked to Coran who was just as dumbfounded as everyone else.

“Coran what’s wrong with him?”, Keith demanded.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I’ll ready a healing pod!”, He declared, “Get him to the infirmary quickly!”, Keith nodded, lifting Lance’s limp body bridal style and rushing towards the infirmary. 

“Help-”, Lance squeaked, “Alpha…”, And the world went dark. 

 

 

“What the hell happened to him?”, Keith demanded glancing over his shoulder at Lance’s lifeless body inside the pod. ‘ _And why did he call me Alpha?_ ’, Keith thought, ‘ _He’s never done that before_ ’. Beta’s didn’t do that. Keith sniffed the air, it smelled sweet with a tang of something bitter. That was new. He’d never smelled that scent before. Like the ocean on a stormy day. 

“Well according to the pod- he’s got polymatheruine in his system.”, Coran spoke, a puzzled look on his face.

“What?”, Allura almost shouted, grabbing the screen from Coran and looking at it, “Why would something like that be in his system? How did it get there- Hunk what have you been putting in the food goo!?”

“Not whatever the polymath-eh-thing… is. Nothing Coran didn’t tell me was safe.”, He threw his hands up in defence.

“How much blood has he lost?”, Allura asked Coran.

“A lot.”, He responded, “How on Earth did he get his hands on it? From the amount in his system- it’s like he’s been taking it in _pills_. It’s highly concentrated.”, Coran looks up as if he’s gained some sort of epiphany. Before practically running to the medicine cabinet on the other side of the room, “Aha! The bottle is gone! But why would Lance be taking polymatheruine?”, Coran asked.

“Well what does it do?”, Shiro asked.

“It’s a blood cycle blocker. Similar to period your women on Earth experience Altean women go through something called a blood cycle. It’s not exactly dangerous but it is extremely painful. It causes internal bleeding every few months. Some women don’t mind but polymatheruine limits the amount of blood a women’s body makes in order to prevent the bleeding. It’s extremely dangerous if taken by someone who doesn’t experience a cycle.”, He explained. 

“Why would Lance take those?”, Keith asked. 

“Uhm…”, Pidge said, “Do you think- it’s possible… that he’s an-”

“Omega.”, Shiro spoke.

“What?”, Keith whipped around. ‘ _Lance? An **Omega**_ ’. Keith felt a strong urge to shove everyone else out of the room. He needed to protect Lance while he was vulnerable. He’d always wanted to be with Lance, but knew it was more difficult for Betas and Alphas to be together. That Lance wouldn’t understand the need Keith had to be with someone. It was possible, but it took work. A lot of work. And in the middle of a war they just didn’t have time for something like that, “That’s impossible-”

“Not if he’s been on suppressants. It would make sense.”, Pidge turned her translator towards the rest of the group, “I don’t know about you guys but to me this sounds like a commercial for secondary gender suppressants.”, She spoke.

Shiro sniffed the air and Keith followed in suit. That would explain the new scent. And _Shiro_ was smelling it. Keith let out a primal growl. Shiro knew how he felt about Lance. Lance was his. Regardless of secondary gender. Lance was Keith’s. ‘ _Mine. My omega_ ’. Shiro took the hint and stopped sniffing, “Calm down Keith.”, Shiro spoke, “No one wants to hurt Lance.”

“R-right.”, Keith said shaking his head. He was getting hazy. Lance just needed help. He needed to get better. If anyone tried anything that could hurt Lance- he’d kill them. 

“Will he be okay?”, Hunk asked.

“It doesn’t look like there has been any permanent damage done. It appears that the pod can stop further blood loss. He’ll be about in a little under a quintant, and after that he’ll have to be on bed rest until his body can fully resupply the amount of blood that he’s lost.”

“Okay, so let’s have a game plan for when Lance wakes up.”, Shiro said calling them all in as the pack alpha, “Until he’s healthy, we don’t talk about the fact that he’s an omega.”

“What! Why-”, Keith furrowed his brow. He needed to talk to Lance about it. His alpha side was screaming at Keith to immediately let Lance know that Keith would protect him. Keith would be the Alpha he needed him to be. Keith could satisfy him. Keith would be his. 

“We’ve been up here for a year. Lance obviously kept it hidden for a reason. We will talk to him about it, but after he’s healthy. Hunk you’re on food duty. Make sure he’s getting all the nutrition he needs. Pidge, suppressants. Find out what he’s been using, and find out if you can synthesize more.”

“Shiro we can’t-”, Keith started.

“Keith, he wanted more. Maybe he won’t want them after what happened but it’s his decision. If we can get more for him, it might be best. Throwing an omega into the mix is going to cause some problems.”

“You can’t be serious!”, Keith shouted, “You can’t make him go on suppressants again!”, Keith squared up to fight.

“We’re not going to _make_ him do anything. It’s just an option.”, Shiro growled. Keith growled back, “Keith.”, Shiro snarled, “Submit.”, He used his alpha voice. Keith bared his teeth as he showed no intention of doing so. The two alpha’s prepared to fights before Hunk got in between them both. 

“You’re both being childish! Stop fighting so we can help Lance. Otherwise I’ll toss you both in the airlock until you can learn to get along.”, His voice boomed. It was to be expected. He was Lance’s best friend after all. Keith snarled as Shiro backed down. 

“You’re right Hunk.”, Shiro spoke, “I’m going to try and get Black to talk to Blue, maybe she has some insight into Lance’s thoughts. Allura and Coran, please continue to monitor the pods and…”, Shiro sighed, “Keith, you’re on Lance duty.”, He said, “If you feel yourself losing control at any point, you are to leave. Immediately. Understood?”

“Understood.”


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your feedback!

Keith’s mind had been racing non-stop since the morning. Lance’s scent kept growing stronger and stronger as the healing pod wiped out the last traces of both the Human and Altean suppressants. It was driving him insane. Lance had never really smelled like anything other than Lance. But now he smelled like _**Lance**_. He refused to leave the infirmary. His alpha screaming that Lance needed to be protected. ‘ _Protect my omega._ ’, consumed his thoughts. He wondered how he could have missed the fact that Lance was an Omega. After rethinking every interaction they’d ever had it became increasingly obvious that Lance being an Omega explained _so_ much. 

He was far touchier than anyone else in the castle. He loved to give hugs, and was always cuddling someone. Mostly Hunk, but Keith thought back to hugs that lasted a bit longer than they probably should have. He was always taking care of everyone. Insisting that they eat the proper foods, making sure that they stay hydrated, and even going so far as to _physically drag_ Keith and Shiro off the training deck to make sure they took a break. But he wasn’t just attentive with the physical stuff, he made sure everyone was mentally okay as well. Carving out time for the pack to just spend time together. Surprising everyone with weird Altean movie nights, or game nights. And he always made sure everyone participated. Even Keith. He went out of his way to make sure the pack was okay, most of the time putting their needs above his own. 

Keith couldn’t count the amount of times he walked in on Lance slumped over in some ridiculous position sound asleep. He worked so hard and asked for absolutely nothing in return. Lance was such an amazing Omega. Why would he keep this from everyone. Keith couldn’t fathom any reason for continuing to take suppressants in space. He knew that at the garrison most people were on them, (Hell he was even on them when he went there), and he could understand staying on them for the first month or so in space while he was still trying to gauge everyone he’d been thrust into the stars with. But now? A year later, Keith was a bit hurt. Had they really been so terrible that he didn’t trust them? Had Keith not shown he could be a good alpha? Did Lance not think he would be a good alpha?

Maybe not. Keith thinks back to a conversation with Shiro and Hunk. Hunk speaking, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave an Alpha with Lance right now. He’s vulnerable. I think it should be me or Coran.”, and it was hard to argue with that. It was fairly clear that Lance was far closer to Hunk and Coran than anyone else in the castle. Yet despite knowing that, something about not being with Lance while he was unguarded made him bristle with anger and he bared his teeth in Hunks direction. 

“I agree.”, Shiro had responded, “But-”, He gestured over to Keith, “I doubt we’d be able to easily get him away from Lance.”

Hunk looked at Keith with an unsure glance. He was Lance’s best friend, and Keith knew he’d have to convince Hunk if he ever wanted a shot with Lance. But right now his instincts were thrown into full throttle after being bottled up for almost a year. And they were a bit more difficult to control, “I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt him.”, Keith threatened. He’d meant for it to reassure Hunk that he would be good for Lance, but instead it sounded more like Keith thought Hunk or Shiro would be the ones to hurt him. 

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”, Hunk shouted back rising to the challenge in Keith’s voice. 

“I’d never lay a finger on him!”, Keith retorted feeling his blood boil at the accusation. He puffed his chest out as a show of dominance.

“Stop!”, Shiro shouted over the two, “No more fighting! I’ve had enough of it! We can’t be like this when Lance wakes up- we all care about him. So take a deep breath.”, Shiro paused, following his own command, “And stop it.”, He ordered. Keith and Hunk grumbled before Hunk hastilly exited the room. 

Neither Hunk or Shiro approved of Keith in trying to be Lance’s alpha. The only reason he was allowed to stay was to avoid a fight. It made his heart sink. He would prove them wrong. He would show he was the only for Lance. The only one who could take care of him, protect him- ‘ _Not that he can’t protect himself._ ’, Keith corrected himself, ‘ _Lance is strong. He can protect himself. But, we can have each other’s backs. I want to be there for him_ ’. 

Keith sighed and flopped on his back. Regretting the move when his head hit the ground with a thud. He frowned and rubbed the point of impact while his foot felt around for the base of Lance’s pod. If he couldn’t see Lance he wanted to still make sure he was there. He stared at the ceiling. He needed to think of a way to go about everything. According to Shiro’s order they weren’t allowed to talk about the Omega in the room until he was fully healed. How was he supposed to not say anything. He needed to let Lance know his intentions. He was going to court the shit out of Lance. But Shiro was the pack Alpha. And as much as he hated it, he needed to follow his orders. 

Keith heard the hiss of the pod door and shot up immediately. He saw Lance’s eyes flutter open and then close instantly as his body limply fell forward. Keith shot forward catching Lance for the second time within the quintant. And that was when it hit him. The smell. Lance’s intoxicating scent. Now there was nothing blocking it. No suppressant, no pod. Nothing. Lance’s head lolled to the side exposing his neck to Keith. Did he mean to do that? 

“Lance!”, Keith said trying to not look at the smooth supple skin of the blue paladins neck. He’d received no answer, and figured Lance was probably asleep. Coran had said that he was going to be weak when he emerged. It was the middle of the castles simulated night, so despite wanting to see Lance’s smiling face again, Keith knew it best to let him sleep, “I’ll protect you.”, He whispered. He lifted Lance into his arms and made his way towards Lance’s room. He took a deep breath, letting Lance’s calm scent sooth him. Lance was going to be okay. Keith would make sure of that. 

 

 

Lance squinted as he opened his eyes. The light a bit brighter than he would have liked but he realised it was still pretty dim by any normal standards. His mind flooded to the previous morning and the thoughts all came rushing back. What had happened? Why had he passed out like that? Last thing he remembered was someone catching him before his whole world went dark. He rolled over in his bed and the strong smell of concern came through. It was Keith’s scent.

“You’re awake.”, Keith spoke from the other side of the room startling Lance. Lance bristled at the scent filling the room. He smelled Keith, that was nothing new, but he also smelled himself. His scent was coming through for the first time in years and he knew that there was no way Keith couldn’t smell it. He curled inward, wanting to cry. Of course they sent Keith to tell him he was off the team. Keith hated Lance the most, it would be the easiest for him to tell Lance, “Hunk made some soup for you. It’s supposed to taste like chicken soup, but it can only get so similar out here.”, He gestured to a bowl next to Lance. Lance remained silent. Waiting for it. He knew it was coming. The beratement, the anger, maybe he’d even insist Lance be on the first pod out of there, just to avoid any incidents, “Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?”, Keith asked. His scent was essentially soaked worry, it threw Lance off cause he knew what was coming.   
“Not really.”, He spoke softly, “I passed out… That’s about it.”, He took a bite of the soup. Relishing in Hunk’s home cooking for what he assumed would be the last time. 

“Another bonding moment forgotten then huh?”, Keith laughed, “I had to carry you to a pod, and then back here.”, He smiled in attempt to make Lance feel better but in the twisted roots of Lance’s mind the smile was condescending. Like he was happy he’d finally be able to send him away, “Those pills you were taking- they uh… they limited the amount of blood your body made. So, you’re gonna need to take it easy while you recover.”

“Oh- Okay.”, They sat in silence for a little while. Lance waiting for the moment when Keith would tell him. But he didn’t. He didn’t say a word about forcing Lance to leave, he didn’t comment on Lance’s scent. He didn’t say anything about Lance being an omega. It was driving Lance insane. It drove him mad as he finished his soup with a slam, “Just say it already!”, Lance essentially cried. His voice raspy and broken. 

“What?”, Keith asked.

“Just- I’m sick of the silence! Just say it already!”

“Say what?”, Keith furrowed his eyebrows as he took a step closer to Lance. His alpha side screaming that he needed to calm and soothe his omega. But Lance flinched at the action. Keith needed to be careful, otherwise Lance could go feral. 

“You can smell it. I know you can- the whole room _wreaks_ of me.”, Lance cried, “So just say it! Tell me I’m weak, tell me I’m an liability and that Allura’s back to flying the blue lion! But don’t sit here and drag this out just because you like seeing me in pain-”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain-”, Keith whisper yelled, “How could you think that? Lance-”, Keith slowly moved forward, “I didn’t say anything because Shiro told us not to. And we’re not kicking you off the team- why would we do that?”

“Because Omega’s are weak. A slave to our emotions, like you haven’t read all the dumb stuff they said in the news back on Earth… Because Omega’s cause problems.”, He yelled, “Because _**I’m an omega**_.”, That was it, he said it out loud. He finally said it out loud. 

“Lance you can’t actually believe all that stuff right? You can’t think that about yourself-”, Keith made .a move for Lance’s hand.

“Of course not!”, Lance shouted pulling it back, “I _love_ being an Omega. But, growing up- Omega’s aren’t exactly prized back in Cuba. Much less male ones. And when I got to the garrison it wasn’t much different.”, Lance looked at Keith’s hand, “I love who I am. But not everyone else does.”

“We do… _I_ do.”, Keith said, “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this. I know we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love reading your feedback!

Lance wasn’t sure he was hearing properly. Keith had essentially just told Lance he loved him, that could not be right. It had to have been the way it was all worded. Surely he was just saying he cared. But even that was throwing Lance for a loop. Keith had never shown much affection towards him, and now that he’d revealed his biggest secret Keith was welcoming him with open arms instead of throwing him out the airlock like he’d been expecting. Lance looked at Keith’s hand on his, taking in a deep breath and still smelling himself so strongly. And it hit him, “You’re an unmated Alpha. You’re practically programmed to want to calm me down.”, and that hurt to think about. Because Lance wanted Keith _so_ bad, regardless of secondary gender, but Keith not only didn’t want Lance- the kindness he was being shown wasn’t because of his own will, “But what about Hunk and Pidge? Or Shiro- he’s totally in love with Allura there’s no way he’d be as comforting as you’re being right n-”, Lance felt Keith squeeze his hand.

“Has being an omega ever made you do something you didn’t want to do?”, Keith asked.

“... No.”, Lance sighed.

“Well it’s the same for me. Being an alpha doesn’t control me. It’s a _part_ of who I am. Not the whole thing… I want to comfort you because I care about you. Not because of biology.”, Keith stated. Lance felt his heart hammer in his chest. There were so many thoughts running through his head he didn’t even know what to think. The emotions started to bubble over and all he could do was cry. He didn’t want to, and he didn’t even know why he was. But he could stop. He was too overwhelmed, “Lance, it’s okay. It’s okay.”, Keith soothed, his thumb running circles over the top of Lance’s palms. 

Lance choked out another sob, “When did you get so good at comforting?”, He wailed sarcastically, attempting to crack a smile at his joke. Keith frowned as Lance continued to cry in his bed. 

“I’m trying here.”, Keith mumbled, “But you’re not giving me much to work with.”, At this Lance surged forward. He looped his arms around Keith’s waist and sobbed into his shoulder, holding him tight. The scent of an alpha, the scent of _Keith_ , comforting him beyond belief. Keith reciprocated the hug and began nuzzling his head against Lance. 

“Keith…”, Lance whispered, “Are you, scenting me?” 

“Yes.”

“...”, Lance stayed silent, feeling his face redden, “Oh.”

“Do you want me to stop?”, Keith asked.

“...”, Lance thought for a moment, “...No…”

“Good.”, Keith stated, “Do you want to talk to the others?”, Keith asked. Lance tensed. Sure Keith had done his best to explain that they wouldn't’ see him any differently but that was hard to believe. He’d been judged his whole life because he was omega. Everyone from doctors to school teachers to random adults at the supermarket looked down on him. Just because of something he had no control over. And despite Keith assuring him that he wasn’t just being nice because of the alpha side of him, it was hard to shake the thought that it was only because Keith physically couldn’t help himself. That Lance’s scent was essentially drugging him into behaving a certain way, “Lance, you need to calm down.”, Keith said picking up on the spike of anxiety, “Sure they’re angry but-”

“Angry?!”, Lance sputtered, “Oh god I knew it-”, He said as the tears, which were slowing, “They- They-”, He choked out.

“Hey hey- Calm down- Please Lance that’s not what I meant.”, Lance furrowed his brows and tried to push away. How could that not be what he meant? He just said it, they were angry. His pack was _angry_ with him. Of course they would be, he’d kept something so major from them. He imagined everyone. Allura, she’d likely stop speaking to him. That’s what she’d done when they found out that Keith was part Galra. Coran, he’d call him stupid. Reprimand him for driving a wedge between the team. He thought of Pidge. She’d probably just spit in his face. She never paid him any mind to begin with. Shiro would no doubt tell him he needed to work harder. That this was the last straw, he’d screwed up too many times, and that was that. 

Then there was Hunk. Oh god, Hunk. His _best friend_. Some best friend Lance turned out to be. He couldn’t even tell Hunk he was an omega. Lance knew that friends needed trust and he’d blatantly told everyone on this ship he didn’t trust them. Not enough, and Hunk- Hunk had always made a point to emphasize trust. How could he do that to his best friend. How could Lance do that to anyone, he loved them, how could he do that them. He continued to paw at Keith, attempting to twist out of his grasp but it was no use. Keith just wouldn’t let go. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake Keith. 

“Lance!”, Keith barked. It was an alpha voice. And despite not wanting to listen Lance’s body forced him to comply. It scared him. Being forced to do something he didn’t want to do was terrifying, “Shit, Lance I didn’t mean to, I didn’t… I’m sorry.”, Keith spoke softly. Lance couldn’t seem to get control of his breathing. Keith took the hint and released him. Lance immediately flopped on his back, he curled his knees and waited, staring at the ceiling until his breathing slowed, “I’m sorry Lance.”

“It’s… fine.”, Lance spoke softly, ‘ _See, I’m already causing more trouble than I’m worth_ ’, Consumed his thoughts, “But- I don’t… I don’t want to see anyone else right now.”

“Okay, we can wait as long as you need.”

 

 

As it turned out, ‘as long as lance needed’, ended up being three days. _Three whole days_. For three days Keith was the only one Lance would let talk to him, see him, bring him food- Keith would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. It felt good to be trusted by Lance. It felt good to be the only one Lance wanted to see. But it was worrying. Keith wanted to see Lance smile again, and sure he’d managed to see some small smiles in their three days, but they were just that. _Small_. They were so not Lance, Lance’s smiles were huge, they covered his whole face and brightened up a room with how big they shined. He wanted to see one of those again. And he knew if he was going to do that he needed Lance to see the others. He needed to prove to Lance that nothing was different except that now there were no secrets. 

“You scented each other?”, Shiro asked as Keith returned to the kitchen to grab a bowl of food for Lance. Keith felt his face heat up.

“Yeah. I kept… doing it to him, and he wanted to… y’know. Do it in return.”, He explained calmly.

“Keith I know you’re trying to make him feel comfortable, but he’s gotta come out and talk to the rest of us. We’ve been lucky in having some time without a distress signal, but what if we need to form Voltron?”

“I know…”, Keith replied quietly, “I know. But, I don’t want to upset him. He’s been having a really tough time, and he’s not even really opening up to me about it. He just needs time.”

“Which in the middle of a war is the one thing we don’t have.”, Shiro reminded him, “Look, we won’t bring up the Omega thing-”

“I think that would make it worse though. He gets really upset when I sidestep it.”

“All I’m trying to say is, we all need to have a talk. As a team.”

Keith sighed. He knew Shiro was right but a part of him, an admittedly selfish part, wanted to keep Lance sheltered. Because when it was just the two of them Keith could make sure he was safe, “I’ll talk to him about it. Okay?”, Keith conceded as he shoveled the last of the food goo into a bowl. 

Shiro nodded and sent Keith on his way. Over the last three days Keith had begun the courting process. Although in the more subtle ways. He didn’t want to overwhelm Lance and understood that if Lance caught on and didn’t accept his advances it could further alienate him from the team. He needed to make sure Lance was back in the swing of things before his heat hit. He needed to make sure that Lance felt safe during it, but the trouble was he had no idea when it was going to come. It could be three months from now, but it could also be three days from now. Shiro was right, things needed to get better fast. 

“Lance?”, Keith asked upon entering his room, “I’ve got your dinner.”, He stated. He looked around for Lance but he wasn’t in his bed. Keith immediately started freaking out, where could he have gone, “Lance!?”, He called frantically as he tore the blankets off the bed, “Lance!?”, He asked again. The mattress was still warm so he couldn’t have gone far, ‘ _Omega- Where’s **my** Omega?_ ’, took over his thoughts, “Lance!?”, He was desperate at this point flinging open the closet door, he didn’t even know why Lance would be in there but maybe- It smelled so much like Lance but instead of finding the boy he found piles of sheets and pillows. What was-

“Keith, what are you doing?”, Lance asked emerging from the bathroom. And every bit of frantic energy Keith had melted away at the sound of Lance’s voice. He turned and pulled Lance into a hug.

“Don’t do that again.”, He said as he scented Lance again. He couldn’t do that enough, even though Lance wreaked of Keith, he would never smell enough like him. 

“Go to the bathroom?”, Lance asked with a small laugh even though he was very confused as to Keith’s actions.

“Make me worry.”, Keith corrected, “Don’t make me worry.”, Keith released Lance relishing that adorable flushed and surprised face for a moment before gesturing over the the food on the table, “I brought you dinner.”, Keith spoke. Lance nodded and sat down on his bed with the bowl in hand, “Do you think you’re ready to talk to everyone else?”, Keith asked softly. 

“I- Uhm…”

“I know you don’t want to, but- believe me when I say no one is going to be upset with you. We care about you Lance. They’re worried about you.”

“And I know that.”, Lance sighed, “I do, but there’s this small part of my mind that doesn’t seem to believe that.”

“You’ve just gotta push past that.”, Keith replied.

“Easier said than done.”

“Lance, you know I don’t want to push you…”, Keith sighed looking for the right words, “What if we need Voltron?”, He asked. Lance remained quiet, refusing to look at Keith. He needed to do something. But Keith was terrible at comforting people, so what could he say. Shiro was always better at this kind of thing but Lance refused to see Shiro and Keith was not about about to leave Lance alone so he could go ask Shiro for advice, “It’s like a rollercoaster.”

“What?”, Lance asked confused, and to be honest Keith was a bit confused too. He had no idea why he’d said that, or where he was going with that but somehow his mouth continued to move, forming words that were nowhere in his brain. 

“Like, it seems really scary at first. But once you get over that initial fear it really fun. And you want to do it again.”, He said, “It’s like that. You just have to get over the initial fear… Would it be easier if everyone else came here?”

“NO!”, Lance practically shouted, “They aren’t allowed in here.”, He stated firmly. 

“Okay- Okay…”, Keith stated calmly, “If I had everyone meet in the dining room? You could sit by the door so if you feel uncomfortable you can leave.”, Keith suggested.

“Okay.”, Lance replied, “But, can we do it tomorrow. Can you tell them about it tomorrow? I Just want to relax with you tonight-”, Keith felt his face redden and the sudden scent of Lance’s embarrassment came through after that comment.

“I’d like that.”, Keith smiled. And that was progress. That showed Keith that Lance maybe wanted Keith too. That Lance trusted Keith as an Alpha, and that one day he could be _His_ alpha. Keith shifted to be next to Lance on the bed, a position they’d been in many times over the last three days, and wrapped his arms around Lance. ‘ _One day, I’m going to be your Alpha. And we’re going to have a family, and I’m going to give you everything you could ever need._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love reading your feedback!


	4. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love reading each and everyone, I appreciate the feedback!

Keith woke in the middle of the night via a kick to the stomach. It took a minute to recover from the initial pain, but afterwards his fight or flight mode kicked in. Of course Keith being Keith his fight or flight mode was actually fight or fight some more mode. He shot up, arm reaching to Lance’s night side table where he’d stored his knife while he was rooming with Lance. He was about to kill whatever the hell had disturbed his sleep, he was about to kill whatever intruded on Lance’s space. He was going to protect Lance at all costs. He would protect their- _Lance’s_ space. He couldn’t let his mind go to calling it their’s just yet. Sure Lance had let him stay there for the last few nights, even in the same goddamn bed, but it didn’t belong to Keith. This was Lance’s space and he was going to respect that. 

But back to the task at hand. His eyes darted around the room, going Galra in order to better see in the dark. He expected to see some Galra spy or perhaps a fiesty alien animal that had somehow gotten onto the ship. But he saw nothing. For a second he thought maybe he’d imagined it, but the pain in his stomach was all too telling that something had hit him. Perhaps it was Yorak. His mother had told him she and his cosmic wolf would be returning any day now after her last mission, but he just didn’t see anything. No Galra, no feisty alien, no space dog. His heart rate slowed down and he took a moment to collect himself. He furrowed his brows, sniffing the air to see if his nose could pick up something his eyes didn’t, but he just found- _Lance_. 

He wasn’t even sure how he’d missed it, the clear scent of a very distressed omega. He glanced down towards his side where sure enough Lance lay. In a cold sweat, face scrunched into a terrified frown and arms flailing slightly, “Lance.”, Keith spoke attempting to wake Lance from whatever nightmare he was having, “Lance wake up, Lance-”, Lance’s eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath as tears began to pour from his eyes, “Hey- Hey… Calm down…”, Keith attempted. He’d had plenty of nightmares before, he knew how they could get, “You’re okay. I’m here, you’re okay. ”

“I- and they- And then-”, Lance attempted. He let out a choked sob as he let Keith envelope him in a hug. Keith felt his chest tighten as he tried his best to comfort Lance as he cried. It was one of those ugly cries too, the one where he was hiccuping and sniffling as his nose stuffed up. 

“It was just a dream. It’s okay.”, He soothed matting a hand over Lance’s hair, “I’m here, I’ll always be here.”, Lance went completely pliant in his arms as he tried to calm himself down, “You’re okay. You’re okay.”, He repeated. That’s what Shiro always told him. More times than he could count he’d had horrendous nightmares of after his father died that resulted in kicking and screaming and the only thing that seemed to calm him down was Shiro telling him he was going to be okay. And, Keith didn’t really know what else to say. He didn’t know what the nightmare was about, he didn’t know what could make Lance feel so- he didn’t even know what Lance was feeling, so he did his best, “You’re okay. You’re okay Lance.”, Lance’s cries got quieter as his hands scrunched into the back of Keith’s shirt, “You’re okay”, He repeated. 

“I- I… I’m sorry…”, Lance whispered.

“Don’t be, everyone has a bad dream.”, Keith took a moment before he slowly moved the two to be laying down again. Lance clung to Keith as if his life depended on it, and Keith prayed it wasn’t due in part to secondary genders telling Lance to cling to the nearest alpha, “Can I ask what it was about?”, He asked softly.

“...”, Lance stayed quiet for a moment before taking a shaky breath and replying, “It was about everyone else… About tomorrow.”

“You can’t stay in here forever Lance, as much as I’d love to stay here with you, you can’t only talk to me for the rest of your life.”

“I know. I’m just nervous.”

“You don’t need to be. I’ll be there for you.”, Keith comforted. 

“But you’re not _always_ going to be able to be there.”, Keith grimaced. How could he prove to Lance just how wrong he was? How was he going to convince Lance that Keith would be there for the rest of his life if Lance would have him? He didn’t have this kind of experience. He couldn’t console Lance like Hunk, Coran, or Shiro would be able to. He didn’t have the right things to say. What would Shiro do? 

Keith slid his hand down Lance’s arm and wrapped his hand around Lance’s pulling it up slightly, “Here.”, He whispered placing it where his heart was, “As long as my heart is beating, I’m not going anywhere.”, Keith felt Lance’s fingers smooth over the spot on his chest, before he pulled himself up and settled his head over where his hand was. Keith smiled softly as he watched Lance lull himself to sleep via Keith’s own heartbeat, and he fought the urge to kiss the top of Lance’s head, ‘ _I can’t do anything until he feels comfortable with everyone else. Cause if he doesn’t… If he doesn’t like me, then he’d really feel alone… I have to put aside what I feel, because he’s far more important. But after tomorrow everything will be cleared up, Lance will be happy again, and I’ll get to see him smile. And then all the waiting will have been worth it_ ’.

 

 

Lance woke up to a cold and empty bed. He frowned at the distinct lack of Keith, and thought that maybe not only had he had the nightmare, but maybe Keith comforting him was a dream too. It made him want to cry. He looked around the room, his eyes locking onto the door. And he bit his lip. His mind starts wandering to what would happen if he were to leave. He wanted to go find Keith, but what if he ran into someone else. Would that really be a bad thing? He was going to talk to everyone that day anyway, he’d told Keith he would. And despite being scared to no end, he wasn’t going to go back on his word. He knew that they needed Voltron and he was only driving a wedge between the team. At the thought of Voltron his mind went to Blue.

He hadn’t seen or talked to her since everything had happened, and he’d only been back to flying her for a few weeks. What if she was angry with him, what if she thought he was abandoning her. He _needed_ to go see Blue. So carefully he toed out of bed, swallowing before he took a step outside. It was the first time he was out of his room in days, and the change of scenery was more than welcome. He tracked the familiar pathway to the hangars towards blue, but when he got there he quickly realised he wasn’t alone. Everyone was there. _Everyone_. Why was everyone there? He saw them all circled around a tall figure with purple hair and-

‘ _Keith’s mom_ ’, Lance realised. He’d remembered Keith mentioning her return briefly in their time together. His plan was to silently duck back out of the room, after all no one had noticed him yet, but Yorak had other plans. The wolf teleported two feet in front of Lance and jumped on him immediately throwing the blue paladin to the ground with a loud, “Oof.”, Heads turned as they saw Lance being attacked with kisses by the cosmic dog.

“Lance!”, Hunk smiled, “Buddy, you’re back!”, Lance visibly flinched when he saw all the eyes on him and he began frantically trying to push Yorak off of him, but the dog was having none of it. His eyes started to well with tears. He didn’t want to cry, he’d had enough crying over the last few days to last him a lifetime. But he didn’t know what else to do. He was not prepared for this, he thought Keith would be by his side, but he’s over with all the others and Lance couldn’t help but feel singled out all over again.

“Yorak- Heel.”, Keith commanded. The wolf complied and Lance was left on the floor alone. God, he felt so alone, “Lance, hey…”, Keith said making his way from the group to Lance’s side, “You gotta calm down”, He rubbed circles on his back, the way that Lance had told him his mother did when he was a kid. It grounded him, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”, He spoke.

“Lance, C’mon man, talk to us.”, Hunk said.

Lance attempted to speak but he wound up coughing, “Guys just wait-”, Keith said turning to the group, “You’re okay.”, He said back to Lance, “I’m right here…”, Eventually he got Lance to calm down enough and he asked, “Do you want to talk now? Or we can do the dining room later-”

“Now.”, Lance whispered. If he didn’t do it now, he didn’t think he’d ever work up the nerve to do it later. 

“Okay.”, Keith said, “Let’s all talk.”, He told the group.

“Lance we don’t care.”, Pidge said immediately, Lance took a sharp inhale. He knew it. He knew they didn’t care about him, “Oh god!”, Pidge said putting her hands in front of her face, “No- I didn’t, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant we don’t care that you’re an Omega! You’re still Lance.”, She corrected.

“Regardless of what your dynamic is, you’re Lance. Just Lance, and that’s what matters.”, Shiro spoke. 

“We care that you’re safe, and healthy.”, Coran chimed in, “So no more polymatheruine.”, He smiled. Lance felt a small smile creep onto his face, “I don’t really know much about Omega’s, but there’s nothing you could be that would make me stop being a doting space uncle!”, Lance remembered the first time he and Hunk had called him that. Coran, the poor man had no idea what it meant, and due to the joking nature of Hunk and Lance’s tone he’d thought it was an insult. It took a good three hours to explain what it was and that it wasn’t an insult, so to hear him embrace the title, Lance couldn’t help but feel one of his first twinges of happiness in days.

“It’s good to see you Lance.”, Allura spoke next, “We’ve all been quite worried, I’m glad you’re finally ready to talk to us.”, She smiled. 

“Thanks guys.”, Lance smiled, “I- I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble… And Hunk, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Kind of a shitty best friend, huh?”, He grimaced. Hunk began walking towards him and he braced for whatever impact the yellow paladin felt he deserved. Whether it be a punch, kick, or shove, Lance would take it because he needed to. He hurt his best friend and he had to own up to that. 

But instead of a stinging pain, he’d felt warm arms envelope him in a hug, “I missed you.”, He smiled. Lance returned the hug with glee, “Don’t do that to me again. Okay? No more secrets!”, He beamed putting Lance back down next to Keith. 

“Are you okay?”, Keith asked him. Lance nodded with a smile.

“You were right, I had nothing to be nervous about.”, In all honesty Lance was more than alright. He felt like he’d had the weight of the entire universe finally lifted off his shoulders. And that’s a lot considering he really does have to bear the burdensome weight of the literal entire universe. He could breathe again, everything was great. They accepted him, and- maybe this whole fiasco was a blessing in disguise, because he’d really gotten somewhere with Keith. And in addition to returning his advances, Keith had even made some of his own. Maybe they would work out after all. And that thought made Lance’s smile grow from ear to ear. 

“Now that that’s all out of the way, we still need to sit down and have a proper talk about the implications of this new dynamic.”, Shiro spoke, Lance nodded. Nervous but understanding. They were going to have to set some ground rules. Shiro was the pack leader so they needed to respect that.

“As much as I’d love to stick around for that, I’m afraid I’m on retainer for another mission and must return to the blade. I only stopped by to return Yorak to Keith.”, Krolia chimed in. Keith smiled and made his way over to his mother before wishing her luck and sending her on her way. The team then made their way over to the common area to have a much needed talk.

 

“First things first.”, Shiro said, “Suppressants.”

“I don’t have any more.”, Lance told him, “I was looking for more. That’s why I took the Altean blood things.”

“We’d figured as much, so I looked into the ingredients in the bottle you had in your trash can…”, Pidge reached into her bag and pulled it. It shook, revealing that it was full with something, “I was able to make more. About a year’s worth… If you want them, they’re yours.”, She said extending the bottle to Lance. Keith was praying Lance didn’t take it. Suppressants can really mess up someone's body, and Keith didn’t want to ever see Lance in a healing pod ever again.

Lance bit his lip, almost as if he was actually considering taking the bottle from the green paladin’s hands. Keith was about to speak up and shove the bottle away but Lance beat him to it, “I don’t want it. If you guys want me to take them then I will, but… I’d like to not take them anymore. The only reason I took them in the first place was just because, I was afraid you guys would see me differently. But, if you don’t then I don’t see a reason to take them anymore.”

“If you don’t want to take them, we aren’t going to force you to.”, Pidge said putting the bottle back in her bag, “But if you change your mind, they’re here.”, Lance nodded.

“We should talk about your heats…”, Shiro said awkwardly.

“Oh. I mean, I don’t really know when it’s going to happen. It’s been a few years since I was on suppressants that didn’t just stop my heat from happening.”

“That’s okay, we just need to be prepared for it. Like, have a game plan.”

“I can make nutrient packs that you could store in your room. That way when it happens you don’t have to get up for food. You should probably store some water with them too.”, Hunk said.

“Thanks Hunks… But- I uhh… I don’t think I’m going to have my heats in my room.”, Lance said.

“Why not-”, and “Then where?”, Came through from various voices.

“I just don’t think you guys should know where I am. I’ll find a place, and Hunk if you get me that food and water I’ll stock it myself.”, Lance responded.

“What are your ground rules? Anyone checking in on you?”

“I’d like it if someone would check up on me. Y’know make sure I’m not dead or anything… But my biggest thing is that no matter what- no matter who I ask, or what I ask them for. Absolutely no one is to help me through my heat. Unless I’m already mated, which I doubt will be the case.”, Keith let out a small whimper of curiosity despite trying to keep it in and Lance sighed as he went to explain, “My sister and her mate bonded during her heat. She always said how much she regrets not being in control when it happened. How she wished that she and her mate would have taken their time making it special rather than just reckless abandon sex. I’m not going to make the same mistake she did.”, Everyone nodded. And Keith thought how sweet that was.   
He was going to respect Lance’s wishes. If he ever got the chance to mate Lance it was going to be the most special, most romantic damn thing in the entire world. No way was he going to make Lance feel like some cheap dime-a-dozen whore whose good for nothing but a quick fuck. He was going to make Lance feel like the entire goddamn world. He was going to kneels at the blue paladins feet if that’s what it took. He was going to make sure Lance got his perfect fairy tale. He was going to love Lance the right way. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love reading each and everyone, I appreciate the feedback!


	5. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear your feedback!

“Mmhmm…”, Lance hummed. Asleep in Keith’s arms once again, but this time it wasn’t because they were cuddling in his bed. It was because the team had all had a movie marathon which Lance fell asleep during. Keith had been the one to offer to take him back to his room of course, and Keith had to admit: He loved carrying Lance. It made him feel strong, like a provider. As he walked the halls towards Lance’s room he thought about what a great Omega Lance was. How the pack somehow felt more complete with him there. 

“My omega…”, Keith whispered through a small smile. Lance’s head moved to the side and his neck was once again exposed. Keith couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. He knew Lance was asleep but somehow the move seemed calculated. Just like Lance to give him a hard time. And that felt good, to know that Lance was back. Even if everything wasn’t _completely_ the same, Lance was smiling again, and that’s what was important. And that meant now Keith could begin trying to court him. 

His heart started to pound in his chest as he thought of what he could do. While Lance was locked away in his room Keith had learned a lot about him, and he’d made a small list of ways to show Lance he was a good Alpha. Coran said they were going to stop on a nearby planet to stock up, maybe he could find a gift for Lance. He knew Hunk had been trying to make more things similar to Earth foods. Keith thought if he could crack the secret to garlic knots that might be something. After all they are Lance’s favorite. But those were small things, he needed something big. Something majorly incredible that no one would ever be able to top. After all, anyone could shower Lance in gifts, and Keith knew that anyone would. He was beautiful and perfect and Keith knew that just about everyone who could, would be trying to court Lance. He needed to prove that he was the only one who knew Lance the way a lifetime partner should, the only one who would give Lance the entire universe if he could. Who would devote his entire life to Lance if he was given the chance. 

He set Lance down on his bed, taking a moment to tuck him under the blankets. Even going so far as to finally kiss the top of Lance’s head whispering, “Sweet dreams.”, Into his ear before pulling back. Finding himself smiling after seeing the mirrored smile on Lance’s face. He turned to leave but found his shirt being held back. 

“You don’t have to go.”, Lance said quietly, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled his face into the pillow, “I don’t know about you, but I kinda got used to sleeping with someone else.”, Keith smiled, wanting nothing more than to take Lance up on his offer. But he thought back to what Lance had said about not making the same mistake his sister did. That meant Lance wanted to do something like this the right way. So Keith was going to do just that.

“I did too, but I think for tonight it’d be good for you to sleep on your own.”, Keith said kneeling in front of Lance’s face. Lance opened his eyes slightly and pouted, “If you need me, I’m right next door. Okay?”

“Okay mullet man.”, Lance smiled with a light chuckle.

“Good to see you’re back.”, Keith laughed, once more getting up to leave. 

“Hey Keith?”, Lance asked.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you.”, Keith gave a tender grin and exited the room. After exiting he stopped, taking a moment to compose himself, ‘ _Holy shit, I just did that._ ’, Keith thought, ‘ _This is actually gonna happen one day. It’ll be just him and I. There has to be something I can get him for tomorrow, something buried somewhere in the ship that he’d love. What better way to wake up then with a gift?_ ’. So instead of going to bed like he probably should have, Keith proceeded to wander into the more unexplored parts of the ship. Something, there had to be something. Some hidden treasure that neither of the Alteans remembered. Something that would make Lance smile.

He just wanted to see Lance smile. 

 

Lance stretched out in his bed after waking up. Feeling refreshed after he’d gotten the best night's sleep he’d had in a week. He curled his toes and pointed his feet while he swung them over the bed and lazily made his way to the bathroom. He’d had to admit he was bit disappointed he wasn’t waking up to Keith, but remembered the tender kiss to his forehead and couldn’t bring himself to be unhappy in any way. He had his friends back, his love life seemed to be going smoothly, everything was turning up Lance. What could go wrong?

Lance made his way to the dining room for breakfast, excited to finally get back into the normal swing of things, “Good morning!”, He cheered upon entering and taking his seat.

“Morning Lance.”, Shiro greeted, “You gonna join us for training after breakfast?”, He asked.

“Actually-”, Keith spoke, “Can we push training back til after Lunch?”, He questioned.

“Why?”, Shiro asked.

“I- have a thing…”, Keith said softly.

“Oh please.”, Pidge scoffed, “You just want to ask Lance to go make kissy face with you.”, She laughed.

“Hey-”, Keith shouted. Lance felt his cheeks heat up, he certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that, “That’s not true!”

“C’mon Pidge, be mature.”, Hunk scolded. 

“Whenever training is, count me in.”, Lance smiled, choosing to ignore Pidge. If he and Keith were going to make kissy face, which much to Lance’s dismay, they weren’t, then it was none of their business. But Lance was curious as to what Keith’s _thing_ was. It wasn’t like he had plans or anything. Kinda hard to make plans when you’re trapped in a castle ship in space. Maybe he meant the planet they were set to land on, but that wasn’t supposed to be until after dinner. He turned an eye to look at Keith who was a lot redder than he expected him to be. Lance couldn’t help but let out a jovial laugh.

“What?”, Hunk asked. Keith looked up and saw Lance laughing at him.

“Hey cut it out!”, He yelled.

“I can’t you’re just- you’re a tomato!”, Lance said through the laughter.

“Am not!”, Keith called. So childish.

“Yes you are! It’s adorable!”

“Sh-shut up!”, He stuttered.

“Alright if you to are done flirting, I’d like to eat my breakfast.”, Pidge grimaced.

Yeah, things were really going great for Lance.

 

After breakfast he’d been going through his routines but he found himself with a sense that something was missing. But he didn’t know what. He found himself wandering the castle, looking for what? He wasn’t sure, but he thought he’d know when he saw it. He came across one of Hunk’s headbands on the floor, and he didn't know why but he took it. He just thought it might come in useful. Continuing on his journey he saw one of Pidges wrenches, he took it. He knew that she’d come looking for him in, probably yell something about how she needed that wrench to fix a computer but he took it anyway. It wasn’t until the next item, a pair of Shiro’s socks, that he realised what he was doing. It had been so long that it was easy to forget what the beginnings of it felt like, but he was preparing for his heat. He was gathering items from his team, items he’d use for his nest, which now that he thought about he had the insane urge to build. He’d had a makeshift one in his closet while he was on bedrest, just cause it made him feel safer, but now he wanted to make a real one a permanent one. 

He made his way to Allura’s room, and took one of her hair brushes. He’d have to apologize to his team later about all this stealing, but right now he needed something from everyone, and that need outweighed all common sense about the ethics of theft. Next up on his list was Coran, he didn’t really know what to take from his room, after all the man had so much stuff. And most of it really ridiculous stuff. He had a pair of weird pink slippers, and despite wanting to laugh at the thought of Coran wearing them, Lance’s mind somehow thought they’d be perfect for a nest. So he took them.

Last on his list to take from was Keith. The man who Lance hoped would one day be his mate. Lance knew exactly what he wanted from Keith, but the issue was that he didn't know how to get it. Lance wanted Keith’s jacket. Plain and simple he wanted the thing that was going to smell the most like Keith, and it was going to be that damn crop top jacket that made zero sense but was absolutely adorable. He wanted to wear it, and rub it’s scent all over his nest. He wanted his nest to wreak of Keith. 

Maybe it would be hung up on his wall and he could sneakily just take it. Sure he’d wonder where it went but Lance wouldn’t have to tell him until after his heat was over. Would Keith be weirded out if he knew Lance used it during his heat? Maybe Lance was reading things wrong, but so far it seemed like he and Keith were well on their way to being a couple. The thought made him smile, as he rounded to corner towards Keith’s room. He prayed the red paladin wasn’t in there and had left his coat. 

“Lance?”, Keith asked startling Lance who turned around from where he stood in the doorway. Sure enough he was wearing his jacket, “What are you doing?”

“I was- uhh… looking for you.”

“Oh, good. Cause, I was actually looking for you too.”, He said.

“Oh. Well, here I am.”

“Yeah…”, They stood staring at each other for an awkward moment.

“So were you going to tell me why you were looking for me or-”, Lance started.

“Right! Of course.”, Keith replied, “I uhm, I have something I wanted to show you…”, Lance nodded and followed Keith through the castle. He was a bit confused and nervous as to where they were going, but every time he got scared all he needed to do was take a breath. Keith’s scent calmed and relaxed him every time. Finally they stopped at a room Lance had never seen before all the way at the end of the hall in the depths of the castle, “So, I know you said you don’t want anyone to be with you while you’re in your heat, but you also said you wanted someone to check up on you- and I figured that I’d be the one to do it so I found this room, and I think it’d be good to have your heat in, and I know you needed one soon cause- and please don’t take this is in a creepy way- but your scent is getting a bit sweeter and stronger and usually that's what happens when Omegas go into heat.”

Lance curled his toes in his shoes and rocked back on his heels, “I’d love for you to be the one to check on me… If you think you can control yourself that is.”, Lance said in a way that was a bit joking but also not joking at all.

“If I couldn’t control myself I wouldn’t offer. I’m going to respect what you told everyone else.”

Lance smiled, “I know you will… So what’s so special about this room?”, Lance asked turning his attention to the still closed door.

“Here, I’ll show you.”, They stepped through the door and the room looked a bit like Allura’s bedroom. A large king size bed in the center of the back wall, a closet in the back, various storage area’s mixed about. It didn’t look like anything special. It looked cold, “Give it a second.”, Keith said pulling up a screen on the wall. He typed something in and the walls and ceiling suddenly turned into holo panels. Lance furrowed his brows and looked back at Keith who just smiled at him, “What do you want to see? The stars? A forest? The beach-”

“The beach!”, Lance practically screamed. Keith typed something else in and the hollow panels suddenly switched to project the beach, not the Earth beach, but the closest things he’s seen in months. He even heard it. Something was playing the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. He wanted to cry he was so happy. This was it, this was the room he’d make a nest in. He looked back at Keith, who was just staring at him. Staring at him like he was the fucking world. God Lance was in love with that look. This was going to be _their_ room. Not today, but soon, “Thank you.”, Lance smiled, “It’s perfect.”

Keith nodded, “Are those things for your nest?”, Lance looked at the items in his hand, and nodded, “Do you have something of mine yet?”, Keith asked. Lance shook his head, “D-do you… want something of mine?”

“You’re jacket.”, Lance spoke. Keith smiled at his eagerness and shrugged off his coat before handing it to Lance, “And- will you help me build my nest?”, Lance asked. If he wanted it to smell like Keith, he needed Keith to actually spend time with it. 

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear your feedback!


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love reading them all and love any kind of feedback, positive and constructive! I'm always looking to improve!

“Your nest smells more like me than you at this point.”, Keith laughed as he threw the last of the pillows onto Lance’s nest. 

“That’s the goal.”, Lance replied placing the items he’d taken from the pack, “After all, aren’t you the one trying to court me?”

“Oh am I now?”, Keith grinned.

“Or do you give secluded rooms to all the omegas going into heat?”, Lance asked coyly.

“Nope”, Keith popped the P, “You’re the only one.”, And this is what both of them wanted. Just something easy. Something nice that would calm them rather than stress them out to no end. 

“I’d better be.”, Lance smiled.

“Where do you want me to put my jacket?”, Keith questioned.

“Uhm, Right here.”, Lance pointed to the spot he’d planned to lay next to. He didn’t need to tell Keith he planned on wrapping it around a pillow and pretending it was the real red paladin. That knowledge was on a need to know basis, “...”, Lance took a breath, biting his lip before speaking, “We’re gonna be mated one day? Right?”

Keith will admit, he was a bit taken aback by the question. Sure it was a given at that point that Lance and himself felt the same way towards each other, but this was the first time either acknowledged it out loud to the other. Lance’s voice sounded so shaky, like the words could shatter coming out of his mouth, “Of course.”, Keith said, “But you said it yourself, you weren’t going to bond while on your heat. And that includes pre-heat. So you’ll just have to wait until I’m done knocking your socks off my with my amazing courting abilities.”

Lance’s worried expression soon turned into one of fondness and serenity, “I think I can do that.”

 

 

After building his nest with Keith the two headed over to the training deck where they met the rest of the team. Lance had explained that he was going into pre-heat so if he disappeared in a day or two that there would be nothing to worry about. Keith would be doing period checks on him so unless Keith said that something was wrong, then they didn’t need to pay him any mind. The team nodded, understanding as they prepared to do some bonding exercises. Even though on the outside things seemed to have gone back to normal in terms of Lance and the team dynamic, his absence and then subsequent emotional shut down did impact Voltron, and they were going to have to work to rebuild that trust. 

They started out with the maze, a classic. The first pair was Shiro and Lance. And Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Lance would be leading Shiro through the maze, honestly it was because their relationship needed the most work. They’d never been exactly the best of buds, and Lance felt the need to prove himself not only because Shiro was the pack Alpha, but because he was the man who’d raised Keith. He needed to show Shiro he was worthy of being the pack omega as well as his little brother’s omega. 

Despite making it through the maze perfectly it did nothing to quell the fear in Lance’s gut about not being good enough in Shiro’s eyes. After Pidge and Keith had run the maze, as well as Hunk and Shiro, they’d decided to move onto another exercise. It was one they’d never tried before but Allura insisted that it would do something to benefit the team as a whole and on an individual level. It was similar to the mind meld exercise they’d done before, but instead of just subtly making their thoughts one it allowed the team to hear each other’s thoughts when it came to one another. 

Lance was on eggshells. And not because he was afraid they were going to say bad things, but because he was _so excited_ to hear what Keith was thinking. One side of him wanted to hear all the sappy comments, another wanted to hear suave and flirty, but a third part he’d like to attribute to his heat wanted to hear all the dirty things Keith wanted to do to him. He needed to put an end to that train of thought quickly though. He was not about to accidentally send his sexy time thoughts to Pidge. He’d already mentally scarred her enough throughout their time at the garrison. Last thing he needed was for to suddenly be aware of all of his sexual fantasies. 

They wrapped the gear around their heads and began the process of clearing their minds. It was less difficult than it had been in sessions past, but they’d all be liars if they said it was easy. And then it happened the first thought came through. The instructions were to send specific thoughts to specific people. 

Keith listened, and to be honest he’d tuned out all but two. One was Shiro's, ‘ **Strong, but needs to learn how to channel his anger. Will make a great partner for Lance.** ’, and Keith swelled with pride as his mind desperately searched for Lance’s thoughts. 

 

**My Alpha, I love you. I can’t wait to be with you.**

 

And that set a fire in Keith’s viens. He needed to send back a thought that would show Lance how he felt. Even though he did technically already know how he felt.

 

 **My Omega, I’ll give you the world, and eventually when we have a family I’ll give them the world too.**.

 

The bonding exercise was stopped when Lance erupted in a coughing fit, his eyes locking onto Keith, wide. And he mouthed, ‘A family?’. Keith’s mind started blaring alarms. He’d gone too far too fast hadn’t he? They weren’t even mated yet and he was talking about a family. Keith gave a sheepish smile, unsure of what else to do. He wasn’t about to explain himself in front of the rest of the team. How Keith felt was only between him and Lance. Keith watched as Lance’s surprised and confused expression morphed into one of pure joy. The biggest smile he’d ever seen on Lance. His eyes filled with Love as Lance began to think of him and Keith with a family.

Of course it was a thought he’d had before, but never one he’d entertained for very long. After all he was fairly certain Keith didn’t want kids, so he’d always told himself that he’d give up his love for them if it meant he could be with Keith. But Keith wanted a family. He and Keith were going to have a family one day. The team looked between the two for a moment, noticing the dopey smiles and deciding it best to give them alone time.

The second the door closed behind Shiro Lance practically pounded on top of Keith, nuzzling their necks together as they went toppling towards the floor. Lance pinned Keith down by his shoulders, straddling his hips. Keith stared at him with a confused smile before Lance spoke up, “I know we said we’re waiting to mate but if I can’t kiss you right now I think I might go insane.”

Keith let out a laugh, “You really are something else.”, He chuckled throwing his arms around Lance’s neck and bringing him down to press their lips together. The kiss itself on all levels wasn’t something to be desired, it was sloppy and rushed. But it was theirs and they both loved it. Finally being able to show their affection for one another on a physical plain. Lance sighed into the kiss as Keith’s hands smushed his cheeks affectionately, “Still think you’re gonna lose it?”, Keith asked as they pulled apart.

“I love you so much.”, Lance smiled. 

“I love you too, so much.”, Keith smiled. They sat together for a minute before Keith laughed a bit, “Can I get up now?”

“Huh- or right!”, Lance grinned sheepishly as he climbed off of Keith.

“How long does your heat normally last?”, Keith asked.

“Normally it’s only about a day, maybe two… But it’s been a few years since I last had one so I don’t know if it’ll be different.”

“I hope it’s short, cause I don’t know how long I’ll be able to wait to be with you.”

 

 

It really seemed to hit both Lance and Keith over the last few days how real what they had was. It was easy to have a crush, or mere sexual infatuation but there was more to this. It may have started out as a crush but it grew to something way beyond that. If it was purely sexual they’d both had lost interest months ago. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked, the entire team had seen every nook and cranny of each other more times than they could count. Hard not to when they were required to take communal showers for the first three months in space after Allura and Coran insisted that it was a traditional Altean way of forming a bond. 

Keith had seen Lance’s perfect, plump, round bottom enough to know that he loved it, but not as much as the person attached to it. And Lance had seen Keith’s hung like a horse nether regions enough to know that size really doesn’t matter because he’d love Keith regardless of everything else. Although they’d both be lying if they said those weren’t gigantic pluses in their respective books. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling, something they’d seemed to be doing more and more of every single night. But they wanted to get as much as possible in before they needed to report for the diplomatic meeting with the leaders of the planet they’d be stopping at. 

Allura had explained that the Erinkan people were more focused on material objects than other species they’d encountered. Their cities were lavished with gold and silver, and Allura had even provided everyone with some special attire to assure they didn’t offend anyone by dressing too casually. It looked more like Altean royal court attire that matched their lion color with white rather than anything too lavish. Keith thought Lance looked beautiful, the white and bright blue perfectly complimenting his caramel skin. His arms uncovered by everything except a translucent dark blue fabric that draped around them ever so lightly. And Lance thought Keith looked stunning. The vibrant red bringing out the violet in his eyes, his arms looking stronger and more muscular than ever. 

The team had set off on a small ground pod towards the city and was amazed by the tall skyscrapers. The city was a pristine pearly white, equatable to the way the lost city of Atlantis is portrayed in mythology, “It shouldn’t take long to secure an alliance. They’ve asked to have a short conversation with all of us just to ensure that they like who they’re aligning with. By the end of the meeting Coran should be finished with loading the supplies, and we’ll be on our way.”, Allura told everyone. They nodded as the pod pulled up to the front of what the team assumed to be the Erinkan castle. After exiting the team was escorted to the throne room where the King sat upon his throne, two advisors on either side and various guards stationed around the room. All staring too intently at Lance if you were to ask Keith. 

The one who escorted them in made his way to the king before whispering something in the King’s ear. The king looked back at him with a raised eyebrow before glancing at the team and back to his advisor whispering something back, “Paladins of Voltron,” He spoke, “Welcome. I am King Valor.”

“Thank you for having us King Valor. I am princess Allura of Altea. We come to you seeking an alliance in the fight against the galra empire.”

“But Zarkon and his son Lotor are dead. That is the word that has reached this part of the galaxy.”

“It is true that they are both dead.”, Shiro explained, “However the witch Haggar has assumed full control of the Galra. She is dangerous, even more so than Zarkon.”

“I see, well I can say that our people are more than willing to aid you in your fight. But, the safety of my planet is my first priority. I will not drop everything to help you if it means we are defenseless.”

“Of course your highness.”

“We will need proof of your loyalty to us as well.”, He explained. 

“Of course. What would you see as a proper show of our devotion to those in our coalition?”

“Tonight is the Kullesian harvest, it’s a highly revered event and to celebrate the castle holds a ball. I would like it if you would all attend. I feel that would give us the proper time to get acquainted with each other and allow us to see if your intentions are true.”

“A party? Sign me up!”, Lance smiled, but Keith hated the idea. He hated the idea of a ball, but he even more so hated the idea of Lance all dolled up as the bell of one. He loved Lance and loved to see him happy but he knew he’d be the center of attention. The thought of eyes other than Keith’s own as his omega was preparing for a heat made him bristle with anger. Lance seemed to sense this and sneakily held his hand behind his back. Hiding it from the rest of their team and the aliens. 

“That sounds lovely. We’ll be sure to attend.”, Allura told the king who nodded.

“There is a traditional attire to be worn if you wouldn’t mind. My advisor can take you to our tailor and find something that would fit you all.”, He said. The team smiled as they took their leave. And when they got to the tailor Keith could tell he wasn’t going to like the girl. She explained that each person wore something different depending on their social status. Allura would wear the clothing of royalty, Coran when he arrived would wear the advisor's cloak, Hunk would wear the engineer’s garments, and pidge the technicians, but it’s when she got to Shiro, Lance, and himself that Keith started to get a bad feeling. Apparently the Erinkan’s had Alpha and Omega dynamics, just not Beta. So Shiro and Keith would be dressed as Alpha’s, and Lance as an omega. And she explained Lance wouldn’t be thought of as lesser because of his omega status as Omega’s were actually quite revered on the planet. But that’s not what made Keith angry. What made Keith angry was how revealing Lance’s clothing was. 

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love reading them all and love any kind of feedback, positive and constructive! I'm always looking to improve!


	7. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear feedback! Also, someone let me know they did some art for this but I haven't been able to find it, so if you do art, post it on tumblr and tag it moe20112233 so I can find it easily!

“It’s a little… _little_ don’t you think?”, Lance asked, seeing himself in the mirror. He was wearing a baby blue around the neck tank top crop top with gold accents and translucent lace draping loseley over his stomach doing absolutely nothing to cover the skin underneath. As well as tan chocolate booty shorts that rode way to far up for Lance’s liking. 

“It’s the traditional Kullesian harvest garments for an omega.”, The tailor explained.

“So… I’m not going to be the only one dressed like this?”, Lance questioned.

“All other omega’s will be wearing something similar, yes.”, She responded, “Here, a final accessory.”, She reached out with a necklace. A gold chain with a clear pendant that held white and blue swirls as well as gold flakes in stasis. Lance moved so she could place it on him, and when he stepped back to take a final look he had to admit, he looked good. However it wasn’t looking bad that he had a problem with, he was going to go into heat any day now, and he didn’t know how comfortable he felt putting himself out there like this. He wasn’t worried that he couldn’t defend himself, he was worried that he’d wreck the alliance if he did so. 

“Thank you.”, Lance said before rejoining the group. He immediately made his way over to Keith. Being by his alpha made him feel more comfortable. And Keith looked incredible. Clad in purple and black, with silver cuffs. He looked like a soldier, and he looked hot. His hair pulled into a ponytail, god he needed to wear it like that more often, “You look really good.”, Lance complimented. 

“Thanks, you do too. But, it’s not much is it?”, Keith commented. He didn’t want Lance to get angry if he was being too overprotective, but he also wasn’t about to let his outfit slide without saying anything.

“I know… But the tailor said all the omega’s would be wearing it… so I guess.”, He sighed.

“You do look good though…”, Keith smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

The party made Keith want to die. Allura, Coran, and Shiro had gone off with the king, Pidge had somehow squeezed her way into a drinking contest, and Hunk had started nerding out over all the different types of foods, so that left Lance and Keith to themselves. That’s not what made Keith hate everything he’d ever known, what made him hate things was the way _every_ Alpha looked at Lance. Like they wanted to devour him. Keith had made sure to scent Lance before they left the tailor’s, so there was no way that any of them could tell he was going into heat. There was no way they could smell the sweetness on him, unless of course they had heightened senses of smell, in which case that was just cruel irony.

“I thought the tailor said that other omega’s would be dressed like me…”, Lance commented leaning into Keith for comfort and safety as they made their way through the crowd. Lance had seen three people wearing what he was, and there were thousands of Erinkan’s at the ball.

“Maybe Omega’s are rare.”, Keith offered, “Like back on Earth. Wasn’t the statistic something like 1 omega to every 32 alphas?”

“Hmm…”, Lance pondered, “Maybe…”

“Do you want a drink? Might make things a little better.”, Keith asked.

“Sure… I saw the bar over this way.”, The two nodded and made their way towards the bar but they were stopped by two female aliens on their way.

“Wow! The red and blue paladins!”, They cheered, “Can we get your autograph!”

“Sure thing Ladies.”, Lance smiled instinctively despite Keith bristling at the attention. Lance extended his hands to sign the paper in their hands and that was when a tall man had appeared behind them.

“Alright, move along. Leave the paladins be.”, He spoke. Keith noticed he was wearing the royal garments. Perhaps he was the king’s son, great. Another prince Keith had a bad feeling about. As if Lotor hadn’t caused him enough anguish, “My apologies paladins. My advisors can be excitable.”, He explained as the two gave him a playful pout before walking away, “Allow me to introduce myself, Prince Bering. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you.”, he bowed.

“Keith.”, He stated coldly.

“And I’m Lance”, He smiled warmly. The prince glanced up at Lance, staring at the necklace for a moment and then back to Keith.

“Alright well if you’ll excuse me-”, The prince was cut off by Keith’s communicator going off.

“Shiro wants me to go back to the castle with him, Allura, Coran, and the king… He says since I may have to lead Voltron again I should be there when they sign the treaty.”, He looked back up at Lance, “I’m not leaving you alone-”

“You have to go, Shiro’s right. You may have to lead again… Look Hunk’s right over there, I’ll go hang with him.”, Keith glanced to where Lance was pointing and saw Hunk attempting to pry Pidge away from the alien alcohol. He sighed and bit his lip, “If I didn’t think it would be okay, I wouldn’t tell you to go.”

“I can assure that Lance makes his way to the yellow paladin safely.”, The prince attempted to reassure, but in all honesty that just made Keith more weary. Any alpha in his right mind would never leave his omega right before a heat. Especially in the middle of an alpha heavy zone such as this one.

“If Shiro needs you to go, you should go. I’ll meet you back on this ship in no time.”, Lance said. Keith nodded before pausing for a moment and taking a breath. He glanced around him and still saw eyes on Lance. He couldn’t leave while they were looking at Lance, so he placed his hands on either side of Lance’s head and brought their lips together for a kiss. Lance was certainly startled by such a public display of affection but couldn’t help but melt into Keith. He was always weak for Keith. The kiss became really heated thanks to Keith’s pushing, and Lance was breathless when Keith finally pulled away.

“Just so everyone knows who you belong to.”, Keith whispered with a sly smirk. And those words gave Lance tingles in all the right places.

“I think I like jealous Keith.”, Lance grinned, “Now go… I’ll be fine.”

 

The second Keith was out of view the prince spoke, “So you two are mated?”, He asked.

“No, not yet at least. But, soon.”, Lance responded a bit embarrassed.

“But you’re going into heat, he would leave you so open while unmated?”

“What- no I- How did you know that I’m… It’s…”, Lance was starting to get really uncomfortable with this line of questioning. His eyes darted to where he’d seen Hunk and Pidge and saw them walking away, he needed to get to them before he couldn’t tell where they were. 

“The necklace you are wearing, it signifies an omega who will soon be extremely fertile.”, Lance eyes widened.

“What?!”, He grabbed the pendant and practically tore it off before throwing it on the ground. None of these strangers needed to know that he was going to be _fertile_. That was not okay.

“Are you alright?”, The prince asked concerned. 

“No- I’m not! No one told me what that was for, that’s an extreme breach of my privacy!”, He scolded.

“My apologies, on my planet it’s an honour to wear such jewelry, but I understand that your species may not see it that way. Would you like me to escort you back to your alpha?”, He asked.

“No- I…”, Lance let out a long sigh and pinched his nose, “Fine. Yes. I’d like to go now.”

“If I was your alpha I would not have left you in a such a vulnerable position…”, He spoke as they made their way through the crowd in the direction of the castle ship, “You know paladin, if you’re ever in need of assistance during your heat I’d like to offer my help.”, He smiled coyly.

“Excuse me?”, Lance asked both bewildered and a tad angry. 

“You and your alpha have not yet mated, so I would be able to satisfy you.”, He explained.

“What the- are you kidding me?!”

“Not at all, you are quite the prize. I’d be happy to pleasure you.”

“I have an alpha!”, Lance explained as his anger bubbled even further. He was no prize to be won, he was his own person. The prince knew Keith was his alpha, so what the hell was he thinking?  
“Who hasn’t mated you yet. Heats are painful are they not? A true alpha wouldn’t wait to claim what belongs to him.”, He looked at Lance like he wanted to eat him alive. It scared him. He took a step back and found himself cornered against a wall as the prince loomed over him.

“Get away from me.”

“Why? A paladin and a prince, we’d make quite the children don’t you think?”

“I said get away.”, Lance grit once more. The prince took another step in.

“You smell divine, I wonder if you taste the same-”, The prince dipped his head into Lance’s neck to bite but was cut off by a swift kick to the nether regions. Lance brought his elbow down upon the prince’s back whilst he was doubled over in pain, sending him flying towards the ground. He gave one more kick to the stomach before running towards the castle. His heart pounding, ‘ _Holy shit, I just beat up the fucking prince._ ’. He thought, he knew the second Keith found out the prince was a dead man. He just wanted to run into Keith’s arms, Keith would be so proud of him for defending himself. He would tell him how strong he was and how brave he was, reassure him that he’d never let any thing like that ever happen again. He’d probably beat himself up for leaving in the first place, but it was Lance who had repeatedly said that nothing was going to happen. He shouldn’t have been that naive, he should have known that someone was going to try something. He just wanted to get off of this planet as soon as possible. 

“Keith!”, Lance called as he entered the flight deck where the signing of the alliance was going on.

“Lance- shit is it time?”, Keith asked, his mind immediately going to Lance’s impending heat.

“No I-...”, Lance stopped and saw the other eyes on him, wanting to shrink into himself immediately.

“Ah the Omega!”, The king cheered, “Have you taken up with my son?”, He smiled.

“What!?”, Keith whipped around.

“No!”, Lance shouted, “Allura you can’t sign that treaty-”

“Why not-”

“Cause I beat up the prince-”

“What!?”, She asked.

“You did what to my son?”, The king asked angrily.

“He was going to-”

“He was going to give you a perfect life!”, The king finished for him.

“He tried to-”

“Court you? Make you royalty? And instead you beat him up!?”

“No I- He”, Lance’s mind started racing, and his breath picked up. He felt hot, when did the room get so hot? 

“He tried to court you- I knew I shouldn’t have left!”, Keith shouted.

“He didn’t- I- he wasn’t going to take no for- an answer.”, He swallowed, “Allura please don’t sign that.” He choked out. He was getting so dizzy, he needed water. Lot’s of water. What the hell was wrong with him? Thirst, hunger, dizziness, feeling hot, something wet in his- 

It was time, he was going into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! I love to hear feedback! Also, someone let me know they did some art for this but I haven't been able to find it, so if you do art, post it on tumblr and tag it moe20112233 so I can find it easily!


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes the fuck down. Also minor nsfw during this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed, I love to know what you guys are thinking!

He wanted to cry. Lance had felt his fair share of uselessness, but this moment took the cake. He screwed up the alliance, went into the weakest state he’d ever been in since joining Voltron, and the one person who could make him feel better was the one person he couldn’t let near him. So there he sat, crying in the middle of his nest. Clothes messy and smelly in the corner of the room as the pain coiled within him. He knew anything he did would do nothing to help it so all he could do was cry. Keith was just outside the door, and that was supposed to bring him comfort. It was supposed to make him feel better with his alpha right there should he need him. Instead all it did was remind him how just out of reach he was. And that was where he was now likely going to stay. After all who would want to mate with the screw up of an Omega that Lance was?

 

Keith’s heart was ripping apart in his chest. Lance’s scent came through the door loud and clear, distressed and broken. And Keith couldn’t do anything to help. As much as he wanted to run in and embrace his omega, it was taking all his strength just to control himself now. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he was in there with him. He didn’t want to risk it. He’d been preparing for Lance’s heat and what he’d have to go through on a will power basis. He’d expected to be hearing certain sounds, explicit in origin, coming from Lance’s room as he worked himself through the heat. Instead all he heard were torn sobs. The worst part was not knowing which came from actual physical pain, and which came from the emotional trauma he was likely putting himself through.

It was one of Lance’s biggest flaws, being to hard on himself that was. In the time they’d spent in space one of the first things Keith had learned about Lance was that he was always the first to judge himself. That the confident vibrato was nothing more than a facade to mask the terribly scared and homesick boy underneath. Lance hadn’t done anything wrong, not tonight. Tonight he did the right thing. He took out the threat with his amazing combat skills. He stopped the princess before she could sign a treaty with an unreliable monarchy. Keith always liked to equate Lance’s mindscape to a jungle. Beautiful from above, but dangerous to track. The roots and unpredictable wildlife always ready to drag unsuspecting victims to their death.  
A new wave of hurt and shattered emotions wafted through the air as another cry tore through the door. He needed to do _something_. Anything. He couldn’t just sit here while his omega was sinking further and further into the claws of depression for an apparent screw up he never even made. If anyone made a screw up it was Keith. Keith was the one who left him alone. He knew people were watching, even his gut had told him that something about the prince was off, but of course he didn’t listen. Cause he never does, and Lance almost got hurt. What if it hadn’t just been the prince? What if a group of alpha’s had cornered him, Lance was strong but without his bayard there was no way he was going to take about a group of alpha’s. Keith should have known better. He should never have left Lance before his heat. Even now not being able to even _see_ him made Keith feel as though he could be doing something more to ensure his safety. 

He wanted to see Lance, not even in a sexual way, he didn’t care what Lance may or may not be doing to himself. What he cared about was being able to see that Lance was okay. All he wanted to do was make sure that he was okay. But with the current situation that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. And even if he could go in what’s to say Lance would even want to see him. After all he did leave him alone. What if Lance telling Keith it was okay to go was some kind of relationship test for Lance to see if he was going to be a good alpha and by going Keith had failed? What if he ruined any chance he had of being with Lance, the man he loved more than anything else in the world? What if-

Fortunately, before Keith’s thoughts could spiral even more out of control, Yorak brought him back to the present moment when he forced his head under Keith’s hand. It was a signal that he wanted to be pet and Keith was more than happy to comply. Yorak had turned into a therapy wolf over the “two years” he was gone. He could always seem to tell whenever Keith was distressed and this was certainly the case right now. Although Yorak gave Keith an idea.

“I need you to get me pen and paper.”, Keith told his dog with a sudden determined look in his eye. Yorak complied, teleporting away and teleporting back with Keith’s requested items in his mouth. It had taken a while to get him to learn that trick, but Lance had managed it after insisting he was some sort of dog whisperer. Keith will admit he was skeptical about that claim but let Lance try anyway because the smile on his face whenever Yorak would nuzzle against him was far too adorable in Keith’s mind to pass up. Keith ripped off the note he’d written from the pad of paper and rubbed it on his scent gland, hoping this would turn out to be as romantic as he’d thought, before tucking it underneath Yorak’s collar, “Now, can you go in there? Be sure not to scare him.”, Keith told the cosmic wolf. He pat Yorak’s head before watching him disappear in a puff of blue light. 

He wasn’t too sure what happened on the other side of the door, but what he did know was that Lance’s scent seemed to calm down a bit, and the noises quieted down. Yorak also didn’t come back out. He hoped it had been enough. He hoped that when Lance was back to himself, Keith could be enough.

 

 

Lance was thankful for what Keith gave him. A drawing of himself, it wasn’t very good if he was being honest, but it was a show of affection that in this hard time Lance was more than happy to receive. It made him smile even if only for a moment. Keith still wanted him. It smelled like Keith too, a scent his nest was starting to lose after hours of sweating and ejaculating. While Lance’s body was taking a small break it was nice to have Yorak there to cuddle, but when Lance felt the need for a knot come back, he sent Yorak back outside. He was not about to masturbate in front of a dog. 

His body yearned for the touch of another as he through his leg over the pillow he’d wrapped Keith’s jacket around, beginning to dry hump it, chasing any friction he could get. He reached around himself, skipping right to three fingers, “Hng…”, He moaned loudly. Part of him was embarrassed, thinking Keith could hear him. The other part got incredibly turned on. That Keith was listening to every noise that came out of his mouth, getting flustered and unable to contain himself. He thought about what Keith would do to him if given the chance. He hoped Keith would be assertive, dominant, rough. 

What Lance wouldn’t give to have Keith toss him on the bed, hold his hands above his head and absolutely wreck him. He wanted Keith to use his teeth, leave marks on every part of his body. Ones that no matter how hard he tried Lance wouldn’t be able to hide, so that everyone would see exactly who he belonged to. He remembered those words from Keith. It sent a shiver down his spine, “F-fuck.”, He breathed out as he attempted to push his fingers further inside himself, “Keith~”. His body ached for Keith’s knot. He needed it, “Keith please!”, He begged, hoping Keith would hear and burst through the door. 

But he didn’t, instead Lance was forced to work through his heat by himself. And during the bouts he had of lucidness he was grateful to Keith for respecting what he wanted. Thankfully Lance’s heat had only lasted a day and a half. Keith had only entered the room once during the whole thing. It was right before Keith was about to head to bed, he’d held his nose the whole time and was only there for about ten minutes while he made sure Lance drank and ate. Lance stumbled out of the room lazily when he’d felt the last of the need wear off and the slick dry up. God he needed a shower.

He made a beeline for his bathroom, taking the longest shower he ever had in space. But it was when he was drying off that he’d noticed that the castle was still on Erink. Hadn’t they left after he went into heat? He remembered hearing Keith yell at the king to get out. Then again he didn’t remember the feeling of taking off. But why would they still be here? Lance put on his clothes and tried to find Keith. That was when it hit him, Keith hadn’t come back after he left for the night. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Why hadn’t Keith come back? 

 

 

After an hour of searching Lance was extremely worried. Not only could he not find Keith, he couldn’t find _anyone_. Not in the bridge, the training room, the bathrooms, the bedrooms. He’d pulled up Pidge’s scanner, and scanned the entire castle for any life forms. He found one, himself. Where the fuck was everyone? He headed up to the observation deck to grab his armour and bayard. He was going to get to the bottom of this. When he’d gotten there however, there was glass everywhere. Smashed on the floor, chairs knocked over, and blood on the ground. Lots of blood. And from it’s scent more than one person’s blood. 

“The hell is going on?”, Lance asked himself. He grabbed his bayard, having it take on the sniper rifle form as he opened up the door to the balcony on the deck. He placed the scope on the railing, looking down into the city for anything. Any clue as to what the fuck had happened. He knew he needed to stay calm, but it was hard not to be on edge. It was hard to not want to curl up and cry when everyone you know is missing and the only thing they’ve left is a pool of blood. 

That’s why when Yorak appeared behind him he nearly fell over the side to his death. Yorak was clearly distressed, nuzzling against Lance frantically trying to tell him something. Something terrible had happened. And Lance was going to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed, I love to know what you guys are thinking!


	9. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna go down next chapter bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know you think! I love to hear your feedback, and I'd love to know where you think this is going cause I'm really excited to show you guys what I've got in store going forward.

“Dammit!”, Keith shouted as he smacked the cell bars with every bit of force he could muster. 

“Keith, you’ve been at that for the last hour. It’s not going to work.”, Shiro told him from his spot on the floor. He tipped his head back against the wall with a sigh. 

Keith took a deep breath, taking a seat next to Shiro, “How’s your leg?”, He questioned taking a glance at Shiro’s leg, a large gash down the side going so deep Keith thought he could see the bone. 

“Hurts like hell…”, He grit.

“We need to cauterise it.”, Pidge told him.

“With what?”, Keith asked.

“Shiro, If I remove your arm I might be able to overload the circuits to get it hot enough… It’s gonna hurt though.”, She warned.

“Better than bleeding to death.”, He winced as Hunk adjusted the pressure he’d been keeping on the wound. 

“Sorry…”, Hunk apologized. Pidge moved to removed the arm from Shiro and began working on it.

“Would we be able to use the heat to melt the bars or something too?”, Hunk asked.

“Probably not… Lance is honestly our only hope.”, She said quietly.

“Unless they got him too.”, Hunk chimed in.

“They didn’t.”, Keith said almost immediately, “Trust me, I made sure no one would be able to find him while he was in heat… He’s safe. He has to be.”, He bit the inside of his lip, although from the way he said it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself rather than the others. Keith wasn’t sure if Lance was still in heat, he hoped that it had passed but there was no way to tell. 

“We need to get out of here.”, Allura said examining the bars.

“Thanks captain obvious.”, Keith snapped.

“Hey, fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere.”, Shiro told them, “We need to stay calm and think.”

“This is so stupid- I knew this place was off! It was a trap the whole time!”, Keith shouted, “Gah!”, He smacked the bars again, “I swear when I get out of here you’re all dead! You hear that!? DEAD!”, He shouted off towards two guards standing in the corner outside the cell. One of them scoffed while the other merley sighed and checked his watch.

“We’re never going to be able to get anywhere if we can’t calm down and think… Aha!”, She said as Shiro’s arm began to whirr to live. She took a moment to look at Shiro, “This isn’t going to be pretty…”, She warned.

“Just do it.”, He spit, shutting his eyes and bracing for the pain. Pidge took a deep breath and placed the hand on Shiro’s bleeding leg. And the room went quiet save for Shiro’s agonising screams. Keith smacked on the bars once more, he needed to get out. He had to.

 

 

“Where are they boy?”, Lance asked Yorak, “What happened? Where’s Keith?”, Yorak ran over to the control console map and began rubbing his muzzle over the castle, “That’s where Keith is?”, He asked earning nothing but a whimper from the dog as he moved to nuzzle Lance, “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get him back… Can you take me to him?”, Yorak barked at Lance after the question, “Yorak teleport me to Keith.”, He commanded. But the dog instead barked towards the pool of blood, “Yorak teleport.”, Lance commanded again. He knew that it was a command the dog knew, they’d used it many times in battle but Yorak just kept barking. Lance didn’t understand what he was trying to say. 

“What are you trying to tell me?”, Lance asked, getting more desperate by the second, “C’mon boy, we need to help Keith.”. His mind raced with what possibly could have happened. He was thankful his heat had only lasted 35 hours, but what could have happened during them that caused this? He needed to put his clues together. A pool of blood in the middle of the observation deck. It struck him as odd that the only room that seemed to show any signs of what happened was the observation deck. He’d searched the entire castle and found nothing, so whoever was behind this was either extremely stealthy and caught most of the team off guard or had found them while they were all together and took them all at once. In that case, it meant they were strong… Lance chewed on his lip nervously, there was a lot of blood in the middle of the room. He was a bit more relieved than he probably should have been when he smelled more than one person’s blood. But it meant that no one was dead, cause if any one person had bled that much, Lance was certain they’d be dead. 

They were in the castle, so whoever was behind this was working for the king. Lance bristled at the thought of the planets own royalty being behind this. They were here to sign an alliance and help, but Lance supposed he’d ruined that by being so naive as to leave himself alone and vulnerable with the skeezy prince. He was the one who had told Allura not to sign the treaty, but after he’d gone into heat he was never actually told if she did or not. From the current situation he gathered the latter. This was his fault. He needed to set this straight, he needed to get into the castle and save his pack. Save his alpha. 

“Yorak, please! I need you to teleport to Keith.”, He begged once more. The dog barked and walked through the blood before walking out and leaving a slew of bloody paw prints around the floor before looking back up at Lance, “I need to find Keith!”, He said slower. This dog was his one source of information, he had no idea where to even begin in Yorak didn’t help him. But the cosmic wolf just barked at his own paw prints, walking over each one of them again, careful not to make anymore. Lance was confused, Yorak was a very intelligent animal, not really one to do things that had no meaning. But all he was doing was tracing over his own paw prints. Diligent in always having the same exact number. The number! It had to be the number. Lance counted the prints, “Twenty three.”, He said, “There were twenty three people that attacked?”, He asked. Yorak jumped happily at Lance finally understanding. And Lance understood plenty. Sure he was confident in his skills but he was no match for twenty three people. And what if that was just the people who had come to take them, he had no way of knowing how many people were at the castle with them.   
He gulped and looked towards the castle. There was no way he could do this alone. He needed his team, he needed Keith. But even if Yorak teleported him to the team and they got out of wherever they were, there was no way the team could fight. People were injured the blood said that much, they needed medical attention and Lance doubted who ever was holding them prisoner was providing that. Yorak let out a bark that pulled Lance from his thoughts. On the communication screen the image of Matt and Krolia was pulled up. He wondered if they were close enough to come to his aid. He could sure use it. He decided to call Matt first. After all he was the less intimidating of the two. 

“Hey-o Voltron! What’s up-”, Matt cut himself off when he saw the state of the observation deck behind Lance. He immediately stood up from the lax position in his seat and shouted, “What the hell happened over there!?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.”, Lance admitted, “The team- they’re gone. I don’t know what to do, but there’s a lot of guys and I need- I can’t…”, Lance paused to breath. He needed to be strong. He couldn’t break down and break apart the second things got tough. He was a paladin of Voltron for fucks sake. He was going to protect the universe and his pack. He was going to get everyone back to safety. He was going to save his alpha. But he couldn’t do that if he was blubbering so much that he couldn’t even ask for help. So he took his breath, and looked at Matt with new found determination in his eyes, “The team was taken by the royalty of planet Erink. I can’t save them alone, are you anywhere near us, we need to get them out as soon as possible-”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”, Matt said, a stern look on his face.

“How do you plan on-”, Lance started confused as to how he’d get there so fast. Even if he was close it was still going to take more than five minutes to get the castle.

“I’d been saving this for a rainy day, but I guess now is the right time. Katie and I were working on a flash ray that increases speed by ten light years. It’s a one time gig kinda thing, and we were hoping to use it against the Galra… But we can’t fight the galra if we only have one paladin.”, Matt explained. He signed off and Lance moved to Krolia. If he could get the blade there, then that would hopefully ensure their victory. 

“Paladin of Voltron what is it that you-”, Kolivan began. Again just like Matt after seeing the state of the backdrop he went quiet, “How many soldiers do you require?”, He asked understanding the situation fairly quickly.

“As many as you got.”, Lance breathed. 

Kolivan nodded pulling up a console on his end, “Krolia’s squadron is still in your vicinity. I’ll have them over to you within the quintant.”, He spoke. Lance nodded and shut off the console. He was going to save Keith. He had to.

 

 

“I’ll kill you!”, Keith shouted again through the bars of the cell. He needed to get out and get to Lance. They were finally going to be able to be together, and then whatever bullshit this all was had happened, “I’m going to get out of here and kill each of you!”, He kept threatening.

“Keith, please stop yelling. Just for a minute.”, Shiro asked. He was still in a lot of pain and Keith knew he wasn’t helping but he was going insane every second he was away from Lance. His omega needed him and he wasn’t there. This stupid planet and it’s stupid royalty and it’s stupid laws and-

“GUH!”, Keith screamed, “I’m getting out of here!”, He shouted. His eyes turning galra and his fingernails extending as he felt his anger and strength increase. The bars beginning to bend beneath his hands. He was getting to Lance, even if he had to kill every person in this building. He was going to get to Lance before anyone else could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know you think! I love to hear your feedback, and I'd love to know where you think this is going cause I'm really excited to show you guys what I've got in store going forward.


	10. Battle Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter extra long but I have work in half an hour and I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as I could, so it's regular length, but since I'm on such a roll with this expect the next chapter (AKA pt. 2) By Monday morning at the latest. Remember to Comment, I love hearing your feedback!

“So what’s the plan here?”, Matt asked. 

“Not sure…”, Lance admitted to everyone, “We’re pretty much going in blind.”, He revealed, “Yorak is the only information we’ve got, and I don’t know about the rest of you but I don’t speak cosmic space wolf.”

“We should play to our strengths.”, Krolia offered, “The blade has the numbers. We can hold off enemy forces while our specialists move forward to secure the rest of the paladins.”, Lance bristled a bit at the way she spoke about saving his pack. So coldly, one might even forget her own son was among the missing, “The blade will work as the decoy so to speak. After all we’re more expendable than you or Mathew.”, She told Lance. He knew the blade was prepared to take their own lives, it was something he and Keith had talked about, but he didn’t like the idea of people acting as living sacrifices. 

“No one is expendable.”, He corrected with a frown on his face, “No one’s dying today. So don’t even think about acting all heroic and going on a suicide mission. I’m in charge right now, and I say no.”, He stated matter of factly, “Priority one is stay alive.”

“Priority one should be securing the target-”, A random blade member spoke.

“How can we save my pack if we’re all dead?”, Lance challenged. He may be an Omega but he was not about to let people die because he was complacent. He was going to save his pack, his alpha, and he was going to do it with every ounce of strength in his body, “No one is dying.”, He stated again, this time with more vigor in his voice, “The blade will be used as muscle- not because you’re expendable but because you have the greater numbers. Matt I need you to do some fancy computer work and guide me through the castle to the cells.”

“Honestly with all the tech on this planet I can probably track their heat signatures. I’ll get you to them.”

“I’ll take Yorak with me, if anything goes wrong-”

“It won’t.”, Krolia assured, “My son has assured me many times of your strength. And my son is not wrong when it comes to such things.”, And Krolia may not have realised it but those words gave Lance the courage that he needed. He may have been acting strong but deep inside he was terrified. The task ahead of him feeling so large and daunting it was almost as if he was a kid again. Transported into his smaller, crying body. But Keith thought he was strong. Even before they were in the state of kinda sorta together that they were in now. Cause Keith hadn’t talked to his mother in a week. And it had been about a week and a half since Lance was outed. 

Lance loved Keith. Loved him with every ounce of his being, he didn’t need biology to tell him that Keith was the one and only for him. Sure it was nice that biology would speed things along with them, because let’s be honest Lance was so sick of waiting to be with Keith (If it weren’t for his heat and he had his way, they’d be mated by now), but biology wasn’t what drove his love. It was Keith himself. Keith and his hot headed style of leadership, Keith and his stupidly outdated haircut, Keith and his inability to understand pop culture references, Keith and the unfair way he never got flustered when he flirted because half the time he didn’t realise he was doing it, Keith and his selfless charm, his overwhelming strength, his pretty eyes, his bubbly laugh, and somehow kind and unkind smile. Just Keith. He just loved Keith. 

 

“Thought the dumb one said he was going to kill us.”, An Erinkan guard scoffed as Hunk secured his hands with rope.

“Keep instigating and I’ll let him.”, Pidge laughed. She glanced over at Keith worried, knowing that if he actually _was_ given the chance he wouldn’t hesitate to slit the throats of everyone in this castle, “Consider yourselves lucky he’s listening to us. Otherwise you’ll wind up with more than a broken wrist.”, The two guards grumbled but remained quiet. Smart. 

Keith moved towards the door but was stopped by Hunk, “Dude- where are you going?”, He asked latching onto Keith’s wrist.

“I’m going to punch the king in his stupid face, kill the prince and find Lance.”, He said. 

“Don’t be stupid.”, Pidge scolded, “Just hold up a second so we can formulate a plan. We gotta think this through, you can’t just Danny Phantom your way through every battle.”, She remarked. 

“The fuck is Danny Phantom- And I’m going to get Lance you can’t stop me!”, He all but shouted.

“You said it yourself you don’t even think that Lance is in the castle. So calm down. We’re getting out of here before we pick any more fights.”, She challenged.

“Number five is right.”, Coran spoke, “Besides, with Shiro’s condition it’d be best to get him to a healing pod as soon as possible. He may not be bleeding anymore, but that doesn’t mean the wound isn’t hurting him.”, Shiro winced as Coran attempted to prop him up on his side. 

“Then you guys go. I’m not leaving till the royalty is dead.”, He snarled. His alpha side flaring it’s full head. He wasn’t too sure that they’d captured Lance, but they had intended to and that was enough to warrant a beheading in Keith’s mind. All because Lance defended himself. Apparently defending yourself against rape is a jailable offence on Erink if it’s the prince whose trying to do the raping. Cause like the rich and powerful back on earth, they seemed to deem themselves above the law. It made his blood boil. His omega was in heat, and vulnerable. He promised he’d be there, right outside the door. And instead he was here. 

“Keith don’t do something stupid. Lance wouldn’t forgive you if you went and got yourself killed.”, Hunk reminded. 

“We can’t just let them get away with this- They need to know that they can’t mess with the paladins of Voltron. We’re the ‘defender’s of the universe’ right!?”, He mocked the title he’d deemed obnoxious when he’d first heard it, “How is everyone else going to react when they find out that some random bullshit planet made us their bitch and we didn’t even strike back!”, He fumed. 

“We won’t let them get away with this.”, Allura told him, her expression stern, “But we must fall back until we can successfully fight. I’m not going to risk the lives of any of my paladins on something so trivial. These people pose little threat-”

“We are in a prison cell and Shiro’s dying- AGAIN.”, Keith interrupted.

“In the big picture they will be nothing but a blip on the radar. They’ve forfeited their right to Voltron’s protection against the Galra, and once the empire finds out we’ve been here, they’ll likely destroy the planet. And this time, we don’t do anything to help.”, She finished. It was eerily quiet after that. To hear Allura, great all loving kind-hearted Allura speaking so boldy and harshly- it sent a chill up everyone's spine needless to say.

“Hey wait…”, Hunk said his expression soft and concerned, “You don’t actually mean that? Do you.”, He waited for her to say no, to apologize and say she was being too harsh. But it never happened, “You can’t actually mean that! We can’t let an entire planet be enslaved- or worse destroyed just because of a few bad people!”, He cried, “There are innocent people here- Children!”, He shouted.

“A few bad apples spoil the whole bunch.”, Keith finished, satisfied with Allura’s solution enough to calm down. 

“If we’re going to get out of here we need a distraction.”, Pidge said referring to the amount of soldiers that would likely be waiting when they busted out.

“How are you guys being so calm about what she said- We can’t just-”, Hunk was cut off by a large explosion. It shook the castle and caused small bits of the ceiling to crackle and fall to the floor, “What the hell was that?”, Hunk asked looking around and helping Coran keep Shiro propped up.

“Our distraction.”, Pidge smirked looking out the window.

“It’s the blade!”, Allura spoke.

“With Matt!”, Pidge beamed.

“And Yorak”, Shiro coughed

“And Lance…”, Keith breathed easy. Seeing him okay and on his feet. He was successful. They hadn’t found him. He did good. He protected his omega. They all watched for a moment, stunned as they saw their comrades fight to protect them. Keith saw Lance effortlessly take down soldier after soldier. Using Yorak to help him fight in a way that made Keith smile. He was so strong, he’d probably taken down six or seven soldiers before the fellow paladins had come to their senses and readied to make their escape. They needed to make sure Shiro was going to be okay while they moved so it was mostly wrapping various clothing articles around his leg, as well as Hunk’s arm which had a wound, but not nearly as bad as Shiro’s. They turned towards the door before hearing a loud bang. Louder than the bomb and it was because it was much closer to them. Right outside their door in fact. About ten guards ran into the room ambushing the paladins. 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, assessing the best option before attacking the front most soldier full force. The other paladins were startled by the rash decision but upon seeing the results were rather impressed. Keith used the body of the first soldier as a battering ram to knock the other’s to their feet. It probably didn’t do very much in terms of actual damage and pain, but it gave them the time they needed to escape the cramped cell and get out into a more open space. A space where, hopefully, they would have the advantage. 

 

“Alright Lance I’m in! You and Yorak are good to go!”, He shouted into their comms. 

“Roger that!”, Lance spoke as he took one final swing at the soldier he was fighting. He transformed his bayard into his rifle before ordering Yorak to get him past the guards. The Cosmic wolf did so with ease, transporting him into a shadowy corner just out of sight of the fighting going on at the front gate, “Alright Matt, let me know where I’m going.”, He whispered.

“ _I’ve picked up their heat signatures._ ”, Matt responded, “ _They’re on the sixth floor. It looks like they’re pretty surrounded. And from what I can see Shiro’s not able to stand on his own._ ”, He told Lance.

“Okay, guide me to them.”, He said.

“ _There should be a staircase three doors down to the left._ ”, Matt said looking at the map he’d pulled up. A bullet hit his bubble shield and he jumped slightly. He hoped it would hold long enough, after all it was just a prototype, and his sister was in there.

“Okay, I’ve found it.”, Lance told him.

“ _Gotcha. So the staircase only goes up to the third floor. Take it all the way up and then there’s a door to the right that’s gonna lead you into the dining room. You should be able to use that to provide some cover cause there’s about three soldiers that you’re gonna need to get past._ ”, He informed. Lance nodded running up the stairs and following Matt’s instructions. Crawling under the table to get past the guards without being seen. He would’ve used Yorak’s teleportation, but he feared the sparking it caused would be too loud and give them away. 

“What’s next?”, He whispered after getting past the guards. 

“ _You’ve gotta go through the throne room. There’s a false wall behind the thrones, it’s got from what I can tell the only staircase that’ll take you to the sixth floor._ ”, He said, “ _Careful though- I’ve got someone- **Shit**_.”, Matt’s voice came through crackled.

“Matt- Matt what’s wrong- What were you saying?”, Lance frantically whispered.

“ _Shield- Broke… You’re… Just be-_ ”, And the communications cut out. Looks like he was flying it blind then. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He could do this. Just get to the stairs and he’d be good. 

But he was not good. He was so far from good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment, I love hearing your feedback!


	11. Battle Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the battle will be concluded in the next part and I'm so pumped for it! I'm working really hard on this and am really excited for where it's going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love to hear your feedback!

“Shiro!”, Pidge yelled when a shot directed at her ricocheted off her makeshift shield and hit the already injured paladin, “We have to get him out of here- now!”, She shouted.

“There’s no way we’re getting past these guys without a fight though.”, Hunk replied, “And without our bayards I don’t know how much we’ll be able to do… Oh god this is it isn’t it?”, He lamented.

“It is if you keep acting like that.”, Keith scolded. He ran to the wall, deftly dodging every shot that came his way before ripping the light fixture off the wall and launching it at the soldier he’d deemed to be the best shot. A clean shot to the head resulting in a splatter of blood and the soldier falling to the ground unconscious.

“Okay well not all of us can pull off that stupid macgyver shit.”, Hunk peered his head over the table he was using for cover and saw the soldier on the ground, his head bleeding profusely, “Dude I think you killed him!”

“Good. Now all I have to do is kill the rest of them and we can get out of here.”, He grit.

“Keith-”, Hunk started but was cut off by Shiro’s coughing. Blood coming from his mouth. Keith felt his heart leap to his throat at the side

“Number 1 isn’t looking very well. We need to get him to a pod now, or his whole body could shut down.”, Coran spoke.

“Shiro, you gotta stay with me. Okay?”, Keith said rushing to his side, “You’re not allowed to disappear again-.”, He had been so preoccupied with getting to Lance it was like he’d forgotten all about Shiro. His brother, his injured brother who could possibly be dying right before his eyes. He felt helpless all over again, like the hopeless little kid who had such issues he’d stolen Shiro’s car when they first met, “I can’t do that again…”, His eyes furrowed, desperate almost as if he was in disbelief of the scenario playing out in front of him. Things had been so good before this stupid planet. And because of that prince- everything was falling apart. If Keith was angry before, now he was down right furious. 

“The window!”, Allura spoke as an idea popped into her head, “When I say, jump.” Everyone looked at her, rather confused as to what she was getting at but she merely narrowed her eyes in determination, took a breath, and ran. She drew the enemies fire towards her as she ran past a large stained glass window. She stopped right in front of it before ducking, doing an expert roll and swing technique she’d likely learned from her father as the shots she dodged shattered the window behind her, “Now!”, She yelled. 

Everyone quickly followed her command, scared but trusting her judgement. They ran over to the window following her lead as she jumped to a divot in the roof. Keith held off the enemy fire while his team escaped through the roof. He backed up so his feet were at the edge of the window. Ready to follow in suit of his pack as they sneakily made their way down the side of the castle, Shiro basically a limp body thrown over Hunks shoulder. Allura looked up at Keith who hesitated when he smelled a shift in the air, “Keith hurry, let’s get to the bottom and retreat with Lance, Matt, and the Blade.”, she said. 

“He’s in trouble.”, He gulped eyes widening. Recognizing the shift in the air to be the presence of Lance’s coppery blood, “Lance is hurt!”, He shouted, “I’m going after him!”. He turned his attention back to the nine remaining soldiers in front of him as Allura nodded and the rest of the team focused on getting Shiro back to the safety of the castle. 

“Not so smart after all.”, One of them spat, “You should’ve gone with your friends if you wanted to get out of here alive.”, He laughed.

“And you should learn to either shut up, or become a better shot.”, He retorted as he searched for anything he could use as a weapon. It was like child's play dodging the enemies shots. Especially after having trained against Lance. These guys couldn’t hold a candle him. Lance could shoot twice as many shots in a minute than all nine of these guys combined. He shots were fast and precise, meanwhile these guys shot like a grandma who was afraid of the weapon in her hand. Didn’t mean Keith wasn’t careful but he was confident enough in his abilities to be a little less guarded. He smirked reaching for a set of iron fireplace pokers. It was probably the closest thing he’s find to a sword so it was going to have to do. 

He took a deep breath, readying himself, before throwing off the table (his cover) and charging the soldiers. Swinging towards one while he kicked the other in the face. His makeshift weapon collided with one on the face, It cutting the side of his cheek before Keith kept the momentum going around to the one he’d kicked in the face. Connecting it with his temple before swinging up and then back down with full force to send him to the ground, “Who's next?”, Keith asked cockily. 

“You.”, One of them grit. Charging at Keith. Keith ducked down, picking up a shard of glass from the floor before letting the soldier get down close enough. He shoved the shard up through the guys shoulder, flipping him and slamming the iron down on his knee. The guard let out a choked cry as his kneecap shattered, effectively putting him out of the fight. _’Three down, Six to go’_ , Keith kept a mental count.

Three of the remaining soldiers all charged in at once, attempting to overwhelm Keith by sheer numbers alone but he wasn’t about to let some knock off stormtroopers be the end of him. He ducked, rolling out of the way. Flinching as his leg caught one of the shards on the floor. It wasn’t too bad but it stung and he knew if he didn’t finish this fight up quickly the soldiers were going to exploit the wound until it slowed him down enough for them to beat him. Keith turned and swung the his free hand at the three that were grouped to draw their attention before using the iron to slice through their faces. They all screamed in pain and if Keith wasn’t so overcome with pure rage due to Shiro and Lance he may have actually felt sorry for effectively blinding men who were just following orders. The remaining three soldiers looked at Keith who was breathing heavily before their weapons clattered to the floor and they turned and ran the other way. Keith was satisfied but confused.

He glanced down at his feet and caught a glimpse of his reflection. His eyes glowed yellow, his skin taking on a more purple hughe. Claws replacing fingers. They were scared not because he was good at fighting, but because he looked like the enemy. He looked like a Galra. He took a deep breath, willing the features to go away. It wasn’t the first time he’d looked like this, but he was going after Lance. He didn’t want to scare him. He wanted his omega to be calmed by the sight of him. He needed to get his omega back. Keith sniffed the gauging the direction in which he needed to go. Lance was close. 

 

 

“Move, and I’ll press the button to make the collar slit your throat.”, Prince Bering sneered angrily at Lance. His neck fitted with a silver collar that was lined with blades. If he so much as breathed the wrong way the collar was going to cut him, and one cut in the wrong place and he’d bleed to death. So much for coming to team’s rescue. He wasn’t even sure how’d he’d gotten into this position. One moment he was sneaking past a guard, the next he felt the clamp of cold metal around his neck. Quickly accompanied by similar clamps as cuffs wrapped around his wrists and ankles. A small whimper escaped his throat involuntarily. He felt so useless. 

He felt even more useless when he was his team out the window making their escape. They didn’t need him. They’d made it out all on their own. All Lance had done was manage to give them another hostage. He half hoped the team would get in the ship and leave. That they wouldn’t realise he was gone until it was too late. That way he wouldn’t have to face their sorry expressions when they had to come help him out of his own mess. The useless omega. Keith deserved better.

“You smell troubled.”, The prince spoke, “Why?”, And Lance almost wanted to laugh. 

“You mean other than the fact that I’m likely going to die in the next few minutes?”, He huffed sarcastically.

“Lance.”, The prince started, “You misunderstand.”, Lance wanted to cry at the tone of the prince’s voice, “I don’t _want_ to kill you. I’m merely stated that I will should I have to… But I hope it won’t come to that. I want to protect you.”, Soft and smooth, and it made Lance almost want to believe him. He wanted Keith. Selfish as that thought felt the only thing he could bring himself to want in that moment was Keith’s lips on his own. Keith’s hands in his hair as he lulled him to sleep. Promising that everything was going to be okay, “You’re alpha isn’t coming.”, He said. The soft and smooth gone in that sentence. 

Lance’s heart sank because he knew while that wasn’t true that Keith should stay away. Lance was so much more trouble than he was worth. He’d only drag Keith to the bottom, and Keith deserved to soar. He was the best pilot of their generation, he was smart, brave, quick on his feet, kind- the list went on and on. Lance was just Lance. He didn’t have a thing, he was just a boy from cuba. And an omega at that. And Lance thought back to that first conversation he’d had with Keith after everyone found out. He told Keith he didn’t believe all the stuff that the media said about omegas. That he was proud to be an one. That he loved who he was. And while he’d meant it at the time, the words that reverated around his brain felt foreign. Like a lie. Cause now for the first time, it was him being an omega that caused the problem. It was him being an omega that cause the prince to want him, that cause him to go after Lance. If he wasn’t an omega he would have never had to beat the prince up, and then he would have never broken the law planet Erink had about it’s royalty, so the team would have never been capture, and he never would have gone after them, never gotten captured, never felt like this. Never wanted to much to curl up and hide away. The dark roots of his mind wrapping around his ankles and pulling him further underground. 

“You’re alpha-”, Prince Bering started but was cut off by a loud crash as something was thrown next to him. It missed his face by half an inch. Lance darted his eyes towards the source of the projectile. Careful not to move his head for fear of the blades.

It was Keith. He looked at Bering with hell in his eyes before finishing the Prince’s sentence for him, “Is right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love to hear your feedback!


	12. The Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be completely honest with you guys, or at least as honest as possible without oversharing. I suffer from depression and anxiety (Diagnosed in the fifth grade) And over the last couple of years it's been pretty manageable. I was actually able to call myself truly happy for a really long time. However a few days ago it came back with a vengeance, and I've been pretty distraught to say the least. Yesterday was my birthday and honestly things that happened only made it worse. I cried a lot over the last two days, so this chapter is definitely an extension of things that are going on personally. I'm going to try to continue to update consistently (As writing always helps when I'm depressed) but I can't guarantee much. When I write while I'm depressed it tends to take on a more somber mood, and while for this chapter I find that works, this fic is supposed to be rot your tooth sweet and I'd like to stay true to my original vision for it. I hope you understand, and remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed as I always love to hear your feedback!

“Keith-”, Lance started but he felt a blade slide against his throat and immediately stilled. Swallowing uncomfortably. Keith didn’t say much more. His glare fixed upon prince Bering who looked equally as ready to fight. Keith gripped onto the iron he’d been using as a weapon and took a stance.

“Ah- ah- ah.”, The prince tsked, he flashed the control panel for the sword collar in his hand, “Look we _can_ fight… If you want your omega to die.”, Lance’s eyes locked on to Keith. He tried to send the mental message to run. To get out while he still could, that Lance wasn’t worth it. Let him die, Voltron would still go on.

“You’re really gonna use his life as leverage? What afraid you couldn’t beat me in a fair fight?”, Keith taunted, he felt Yorak teleport next to him from where he had been at Lance’s side.

“You’re not going to goad me into a useless battle with such childish words.”, The prince said coldly, “He broke sacred Erink law. He belongs to me now.”

“He doesn’t _belong_ to anyone. ‘Erink law’ law be damned”, Keith mocked, “Lance was defending himself from a rapist.”, The prince remained quiet for a moment, “Before you kill anyone just think, can you really afford to have Voltron as your enemy?”, He tried reasoning. Though in his mind he knew that ship had long sailed. The second they were off this planet they were never coming back. It could be blown to smithereens and Voltron wouldn’t send so much as a condolence card.

“He assaulted me. I’m doing a favor by not killing him right now.”. Keith grit his teeth. He needed to figure a way to get the control panel away from the prince. If he could do that then he’d be able to fight. How could Keith consider himself fit to be an alpha when his omega was right in front of him and he couldn’t seem to do anything. His eyes darted around the room but he couldn’t find anything. It was like all that quick thinking from before was nothing but a fluke. But when Lance’s life was actually on the line in front of him he froze. 

“Ah!”, The prince shouted his hand flinching away as it dropped a now smoking control panel.

“Keith- now!”, Keith barely even registered the voice of Matt behind him. He surged forward, on the prince in what seemed like mere milliseconds. His fist colliding with spot after spot of flesh. He wasn’t going to stop until every patch of peach was stained black and blue, he wasn’t going to stop until he painted the prince in his own blood. Keith brought the iron down over the top of the prince’s head, blood starting to trickle down his face as his thrashing underneath Keith started to slow. Yorak bit at his feet, trying to help Keith in any way possible.

“There’s doubt.”, The prince croaked out, “He doubts you. And as long as there’s that, you’ll never get rid of me.”

Matt rushed over to Lance, unhooking the collar from his throat. Lance let out a ragged cough as he allowed himself to finally take in a full breath, collapsing into Matt. Keith continuing to beat at the prince until every thrash not only slowed but stopped completely. Keith, content with the job he’d done stood up, spitting on the body he’d hoped at this point was dead before wiping the blood from his hands and rushing to Lance. 

“Lance.”, He breathed taking Lance’s face in his hands. Smushing kisses to every part of his face, his forehead, temples, nose, cheeks, the corner of his eyes, and his lips, “Lance are you okay?”, Keith asked. Lance nodded and shifted from Matt to Keith fully.

“Matt what happened to you?”, Lance asked.

“My shield gave out. I took out a few of the soldiers but when I looked back at my thermo map you hadn’t moved. I came to help.”

“I’m glad you did.”, Keith said, “If you weren’t here I don’t know what would have happened.”, He admitted as his thumb smoothed over the back of Lance’s hand. Keith’s alpha side told him he should be jealous of Matt. That he should shove him away, but he was so tired he couldn’t bring himself to listen to it. He leaned his head down to the top of Lance’s head. Letting his scent wash over and sooth him.

“Keith you’re hurt.”, Lance noticed pointing at his leg. Keith winced as the adrenaline lessened and he started to feel the wound a bit more.

“We need to get back to the castle now. The sooner we all leave the better.”

 

 

When they returned to the ship Allura immediately had it depart. Shiro and Keith were both stuck into healing pods, although Keith was out in a mere hour while Shiro was going to have to be in their for at least a day. Despite Hunk’s protests about the innocent, then rest of the team silently went along with the plan to not aid should the Galra attack, which they likely would when they learned Voltron had been there. 

When Keith had gotten out of the healing pod he and Lance had resigned to the holoroom. Snuggling together in Lance’s nest. Keith really not even caring that it was still quite messy from Lance’s heat. But when Yorak curled at the base of the bed they’d both decided they were too tired to clean it up or disturb the dog. Keith thought to what Bering had said. That Lance had doubt, and even if the prince was a little bitch Keith realised he was right. Lance had always had doubts in himself, and it was reasonable to believe that some of that made its way into their relationship. He needed to show Lance that he was serious about being with him, that he himself had no doubts about wanting Lance.

He pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple, before using his hand to tilt up Lance’s chin and connect their lips together. Lance sighed into the kiss, tightening his grip on Keith’s torso, “Lance, I don’t want to wait anymore.”, Keith breathed, “I want to bond.”, He said softly. He was surprised when Lance noticeably recoiled. His scent changing from calm to distress, “What’s wrong do you not want to?”, Keith asked, a bit more hurt than he’d like to admit. 

“It’s just… Y’know it’s only been a day since my heat, and it’s possible that I could still get pregnant which isn’t something that I’d really want right now-”

“We have condoms… I found some, on that planet before… y’know.”, He explained.

“I just- we-”, Lance attempted to form words.

“If you don’t want to, then all you have to do is tell me. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Especially bonding.”, He explained, although he was upset. He thought that Lance had wanted him too. 

“I do! I do want to! But-”, Lance suddenly got quiet again, “I don’t want to force you into being with me.”

“What? How could you-”

“Bonding- it’s for life Keith…”, Lance said with a grimace pulling away even further, “There is no undoing it if you decide you don’t want me. It’s for keepsies.”, He let out an exasperated laugh at his own use of the word keepsies. He’d intended for it to lighten the mood but it just made him feel even worse, like he was too much of an idiot to even use proper words, “You can bond with other Omega’s but… for me, you’d be it. Forever. You’d never be able to get rid of me. It’s been- what? Two weeks? _Maybe_?”, A tear found its way out of Lance’s left eye but he quickly wiped it away, pressing the palms of his hands to his face to get rid of any more that may have wanted to fall, “I don’t want you to do something you’re going to end up regretting.”

Keith furrowed his brows before taking Lance even closer in his arms, “I wouldn’t regret it. And I know it’s for life dummy, that’s kinda the point. I want you, for keepsies.”, He smiled, “I want to be it for you Lance, cause you’re it for me… but you’re right, it’s only been two weeks. And if you want to wait longer I’ll wait as long as you need. An eternity, but I need you to know that I don’t want to get rid of you.”, Lance let out a long sigh. His gaze falling to the edge of the nest where Yorak slept. 

“Sometimes I don’t think I’ll ever be ready… Like we get so close and then something else happens. And it makes me think things, that I know aren’t true. But I can’t help but think they’re true.”, He admitted, “I don’t mean to push you away.”, He said even quieter.

And Keith understood that. Keith could understand the way something like depression or anxiety could make a person a feel. He wasn’t sure if that was exactly what Lance was going through, but that’s what it seemed like to him. He remembered those days in the desert after his dad had died. He was so broken and lost, unable to do anything. He could barely get out of bed those days. All he wanted was for someone to be there for him, and thankfully in time someone was. Shiro. 

Shiro had taken in the troubled kid with a record so messed up it was a miracle he hadn’t been imprisoned. Shiro and Adam took care of Keith. Shiro gave Keith the home he never thought he’d be able to have. Keith wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to do for Lance. He wanted to provide a home but knew that it would never be the same as the sunny beach of Varadero where the rest of Lance’s family remained, waiting for the day their sunshine would return home. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t at the very least going to try. When Keith was at his lowest point Shiro brought him out simply by being there. So Keith was going to be there. No matter what, no matter what came their way, Keith was going to stick by Lance. No matter what. 

“W-what?”, Lance asked stunned. It was at that point Keith realised his small inner monologue had actually not been as inner as he’d planned. Every word being spoken out, and every word reaching Lance’s ears, “Do you- Keith?”, Lance asked.

“I love you Lance.”, Keith breathed, “Even when I thought you were a Beta, I loved you. It may have been two weeks since I started to act on it, but I’ve loved you for a very long time.”, He said. 

“I-... I love you too.”

“I meant every word. I’ll be here no matter what. I want you to know that I have no doubts about mating with you. I want to be bonded for life, but I’ll wait. I’ll wait right here, by your side, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be completely honest with you guys, or at least as honest as possible without oversharing. I suffer from depression and anxiety (Diagnosed in the fifth grade) And over the last couple of years it's been pretty manageable. I was actually able to call myself truly happy for a really long time. However a few days ago it came back with a vengeance, and I've been pretty distraught to say the least. Yesterday was my birthday and honestly things that happened only made it worse. I cried a lot over the last two days, so this chapter is definitely an extension of things that are going on personally. I'm going to try to continue to update consistently (As writing always helps when I'm depressed) but I can't guarantee much. When I write while I'm depressed it tends to take on a more somber mood, and while for this chapter I find that works, this fic is supposed to be rot your tooth sweet and I'd like to stay true to my original vision for it. I hope you understand, and remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed as I always love to hear your feedback!


	13. I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words after the last update. I've been doing a little better since then, it's still not perfect but then again it never is. I'm well on my way back to happiness and I thank you for being patient and sticking with me. It means more than you could ever know.   
> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love to hear your feedback!

In the days following the battle of planet Erink that paladins and other inhabitants of the castleship took some much needed time off. And while everyone wanted to have things go back to normal, it was a given that for the defenders of the universe nothing was ever that easy. The tension aboard the ship was beginning to mount and Lance had felt he could draw it all back to himself. Allura and Hunk had been fighting due to the decision to leave the rest of planet Erink defenseless all because of the actions of a few people. The actions which only occured because Lance was foolish enough to think he’d be okay alone so close to his heat. Shiro had been extremely hurt during the fight which again was because of Lance’s naivete. Even after Shiro had gotten out of the healing pod, insisting to Lance that he shouldn’t worry, that he was okay, Lance couldn’t help but feel Shiro pull away a bit every time he entered a room. And Keith… Keith kept telling Lance everything was okay, but it just wasn’t. 

Keith was sweet and kind and generous and so many other things Lance couldn’t even begin to form words to try and describe. And he’d done so much for Lance, which only made him feel even worse. He wanted to give Keith the world too. He wanted to be able to calm him down with nothing more that a smile. Lance was taking too much and not giving nearly enough. He was going to be a good omega for Keith. For his pack. His pack was hurting and it was his job to try and fix it. He wasn’t going to let his mistakes hurt everyone else. He wasn’t going to let everyone suffer because he hadn’t done things right. So that’s why when Keith left him alone to go check in with Shiro, Lance made his move. 

His first stop on the long list of things he needed to do was the kitchen. He’d had Hunk show him how to make some different things before he was outed as an omega. A few weird alien dishes as well as something that tasted almost like his grandmother’s garlic knots. So step 1? Make food. Lots of it, more food than was probably necessary but Lance liked to go overboard for this kind of thing. Though in all honesty he may have made enough food to feed the entire Voltron coalition. While everything was baking he moved to step two. 

For that he grabbed a large board that was similar to styrofoam in how it felt but more like cardboard in how it acted, paint and markers, and paper and scissors. Getting to work quickly. After all he really only had a few hours before the team would start to look for him. Or someone would stumble into the kitchen out of hunger and discover what he was doing. It was supposed to be a surprise. His pack was bonding whether they liked it or not. He was an Omega so it was his job to make sure everyone was happy. Which right now they were not. Then it was on to step three.   
Grabbing just about every pillow and blanket in the castle he hauled himself into one of the lesser used common rooms, the one they’d used to play ‘Monsters & Mana’. He covered the sunken in seating with the blankets, making the whole room look like a plush wonderland. Setting up the pillows for each seat, not so subconsciously making one of the seats a bit larger than the other so he and Keith could sit close to each other. And when it was all done he was so proud of himself. He couldn’t wait to go get everyone and show them. He couldn’t wait to take care of his pack.

 

 

“Lance what is it? I’m tired.”, Hunk complained as Lance pushed him towards the training deck to get Allura. 

“Don’t care. We’re getting everyone and you’re all going to indulge me for five minutes.”, Lance said. He knew Hunk wasn’t actually tired from lack of sleep but tired from the amount of fighting he and Allura had been up to recently. He sighed but didn’t put up much of a fight after that. After all Lance was his best friend. After picking up the rest of the team, and getting many confused questions Lance finally opened the doors to the common area, “I thought we could all use a fun way to bond!”, He smiled. Everyone was a bit silent for a moment, allowing for Lance’s pride to slowly replace itself with anxiety. Maybe they didn’t like it?

“It’s wonderful Lance.”, Keith broke the silence, interlacing their fingers together and bringing Lance’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

“Did you make all this food by yourself?”, Pidge asked, her mouth already beginning to water from the scent of it.

“Yeah-”

“Wow, this is really amazing.”, Hunk said giving him a pat on the back.

“I thought it would be nice for us all to spend some time together. No fighting.”, Lance explained, and though he was talking to the whole group he could tell Allura and Hunk knew those particular words were pointed towards them. 

“Is this monopoly?”, Shiro asked.

“Yeah. My family used to play it all the time.”, He smiled.

“Okay two questions. 1 how the hell did you even find a monopoly game in space?”, Pidge questioned.

“I made it.”, Lance supplied.

“Impressive.”, Pidge replied, “And two, don’t you think monopoly might not be the best game to help us all reconcile. Y’know the whole ruins friendships reputation and all.”

“Actually I think that’d kinda why we need it.”, Lance said. He walked over to the seating taking his spot and motioned for everyone to follow, “Things are pretty tense right now and I know there’s a lot of stuff we all want to say to each other but really can’t. I think yelling at someone because they’ve created ‘quiznack row’ with a ton of hotels can help us all blow off some steam without actually hurting each other’s feelings by saying the things we want to but know we would just regret later.”

“That doesn’t seem very healthy, dancing around the issues rather than actually saying what we think.”, Allura said glancing at the game she didn’t understand. 

“Maybe, but just think about it. How much of the stuff you want to say do you think you would actually mean if we weren’t so high strung and angry. I’m not suggesting that we completely bypass our issues, but we need to get past them somehow. And awkwardly avoiding each other over the last few days hasn’t exactly done very much. We need to be able to actually talk to each other nicely before we all go and say something we'll just end up regretting later.”

“I think it’s a great a idea.”, Keith confirmed scooting close to Lance. Almost close enough to pull Lance into his lap. 

“Yeah, we could all use something to help us unwind a bit.”, Shiro agreed with a smile. And that was an important one. Yes it was important to get the whole teams approval, and the approval of _his_ alpha. But it was just as important to get the approval of the _pack_ alpha. Cause that meant Lance was worthey of being the pack omega. Something he’s now feeling for the first time, and boy could he get used to it. 

“I’m curious to learn this game of ruining friendships.”, Coran smiled, “It reminds me of the time I-”, Pidge slapped her hand over Coran’s mouth before he could get too much further down the rabbit hole with that one.

“Nope. Not today, not doing that.”, She replied. The room went silent for a moment before everyone broke out in laughter. Lance smiled, it was working.

 

 

“Well Hunk, you’ve sunk my battleship.”, Pidge sighed dramatically as she knocked her game piece -the battleship- over and handed Hunk her money and properties.

“Did you pick that piece specifically to make that joke?”, Shiro asked with a sigh.

“What can I say, I’m a woman of many puns.”, She smiled, leaning back in her seat. 

“Now that Pidge has payed you, I believe you can finally make good on our arrangement Hunk.”, Coran eyed him. Hunk sighed, grumbling as he handed over three hundred dollars, “Don’t get sassy with me number 2. I was gracious enough to give you an extension on the rent.”, He said pushing the three hundred in with the rest of his essential millions. Who would’ve thought that Coran would be so good at monopoly. 

“My turn!”, Allura smiled taking the die in hand. Lance smiled softly at the display in front of him. Things were certainly better now than they were just a few hours ago. And while they weren’t perfect, he knew this wasn’t going to magically fix everything, he could confidently say they’d helped dramatically. Hunk and Allura may not have actually made up yet, or talked things out like they need to, but neither of them looked like they wanted to punch the other in the face. And Hunk and Allura had even teamed up earlier trading a monopoly for a monopoly that ended up taking Lance out of the game. He couldn’t even be mad about losing it was just so nice to see them come together again instead of the passive aggressive looks that had been the last couple of days. And Shiro, for once in his life, took a breath and relaxed. He needed it for his mental health. 

Lance leaned closer to Keith, relishing in the warmth and scent he radiated. He rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, glad when he felt Keith take his hand under the table and squeeze it. As if to say, ‘Thank you’. And he closed his eyes, content and letting his Alpha’s calming presence lull him into sleep.

 

 

“I think he’s out cold.”, Keith commented after he’d finally been taken out of the game. Leaving only Coran and Hunk left. 

“How? We’ve been screaming for the last hour.”, Pidge asked, “The games not over yet, so wake his sorry ass up.”, She commented.

“I think we should let him sleep.”, Shiro said giving Pidge the stink eye, “He did all this for us, so he deserves to rest.”

“We should draw a dick on his cheek.”, Pidge smiled.

“Pidge…”, Shiro warned using his dad voice.

“What he fell asleep, that’s the rules. C’mon let me draw a dick, just one. Right on his forehead.”, She pleaded.

“No.”, Shiro stated flatly.

“I think I should just take him to bed.”, Keith smiled looking at Lance’s peaceful face, “Let me know how the game ends.”, Keith commented as he lifted Lance carefully into his arms. He’d actually hate himself if he woke him up. 

Everyone bid Keith goodnight as he made his way to Lance and his room. He felt his face heat up at the thought, ‘ _Our room_ ’. Technically it was Lance’s room. Keith found it and gave it to him so he could feel safe and protected during his heat. Thankfully the room had done the job too, keeping him well hidden from the Erink army. But Keith couldn’t help but feel like the room was both of theirs. They had both built the nest, Lance even made sure it was big enough for both of them and Yorak. He didn’t have to do that. Keith entered their room and expected it to still be a mess. He hadn’t had time to change the sheets yet, which he was planning on doing that night, but it was pristine. Everything was clean and new. Lance must have changed them when he was preparing everything else. 

“My perfect omega.”, Keith smiled pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple. It was honestly a little embarrassing to be so soft. Keith had always had the reputation of the hard, stoic, broody kid. But when it came to Lance he could help but melt into a puddle of goop everytime the omega so much as smiled. He gently laid Lance down in the nest, pulling the blanket up over him before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself.

“Hmm, alpha~”, Lance groaned, “Stay…”, He breathed before burying his face into the pillow.

“I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back, promise.”, Keith smiled.

“Good… Need my nest to smell like you.”, Lance sighed letting sleep wash over him once more. When Keith returned his slotted next to Lance, wrapping his arms around Lance and pushing his face into his neck. Kissing his scent glands. Lance had been smelling a little too much like himself for Keith’s liking. Not that Keith didn’t like Lance’s scent, but he loved knowing that other people could only smell Keith on Lance. Their scents intertwined. Lance’s scent in its pure state was for Keith and Keith alone. He pressed his lips to the gland, kissing gently.

“Mmm…”, Lance moaned, “Will you give me a hickey?”, He asked.

“Are you sure?”, Keith asked.

“Yeah… Want everyone to know I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words after the last update. I've been doing a little better since then, it's still not perfect but then again it never is. I'm well on my way back to happiness and I thank you for being patient and sticking with me. It means more than you could ever know. 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love to hear your feedback!


	14. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR AFTER CHAPTER NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ALL SMUT  
> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed!

“Lance is that a hickey?”, Hunk asked eyeing the large red spot on Lance’s neck.

“Yep.”, He said not really paying much mind to how embarrassed he should be about it. After all he’d asked Keith to make it with the sole intention of showing it off to everyone he could. He wanted to show he was Keith’s. Keith’s and only Keith’s. Besides, when they mated it would be a very visible bite mark. But Lance stopped at that thought. He knew none of his fear was warranted, and admittedly things had gotten better in terms of him being able to tune out the voices that told him he’d never be good enough for Keith, but it wasn’t going to go away overnight. And that felt a bit selfish to him. He knew that Keith would surely leave him if he needed constant reassurance. He felt his chest tighten a bit and he pushed the thought away. Keith wouldn’t leave him. He _wouldn’t_. 

He did know it was selfish thought, to expect Keith to wait forever. That wasn’t fair to him. He deserved someone who wouldn’t waver. He didn’t want Keith to have to wait for his happy ending. He wanted to give it to him as soon as he could. And Lance remembered their first kiss. How just before Keith had expressed wanting a family with him. Keith was committed, and Lance knew that. He didn’t know why his brain was still holding him back. He wanted Keith and Keith wanted him back. That should have been the end of the story. But when are things ever easy?

“Lance?”, Hunk asked snapping Lance from his thoughts before he got in too deep, “You okay bud?”. Lance looked at Hunk, he never really could lie to him. He shook his head no and Hunks expression softened, “You want to talk about it?”

 

“This is a big thing, you’re allowed to take your time with it.”, Hunk assured Lance.

“But-”

“You know my parents spent 4 years together before they bonded. With you and Keith it’s been a few weeks.”, Hunk explained while Lance frowned, “Keith’s a good guy, he’ll wait. And if he doesn’t then I take back that he’s a good guy and I’ll kill him.”, He said raising a fist. 

Lance smiled at Hunk’s protectiveness, “But he shouldn’t have to wait.”, He grimace once more, “He’s an alpha male- he’s got urges and… Y’know…”, Lance said, feeling embarrassed.

“Is that what this is about?”, Hunk asked finally seeing a clearer picture, “Y’know Lance, you can have sex without bonding.”, He said eyeing his friend. Did Lance really not know that?

“I know you can- But… you’re a beta… I was always told that when… y’know when _it_ happened, then that was it… For omega’s at least…”, Hunk furrowed his brows at the comment to show an emotion that was somewhat like pity, and laughter all at once.

“Lance, I don’t know what they taught Omega’s down in Cuba… But you can absolutely have sex and not bond during it. As long as there’s no marking or I guess in your case there would be knotting… As long as that doesn’t happen your fine.”, Lance’s face was as red as a tomato at this point. He didn’t know how Hunk could be so calm when talking about all of this, Lance felt like he was going to explode of embarrassment. The information did give Lance a bit of room to breath though. He wanted to have sex with Keith, he just didn’t want to mate yet. But he was okay with sex. More than okay. _Very_ okay, “You good now bud?”, Hunk asked with a laugh.

“Y-yeah…”, Lance squeaked through embarrassment.

“Good… Now, let’s never talk about this again.”, And suddenly Hunk turned red as well. Huh, so he was embarrassed.

 

 

Keith entered bathroom quickly shrugging off his clothing. Four hours of training with Shiro had left him very smelly. So much so his scent began to take on a more garbage like aura. He and Lance were going to watch some stars on the observation deck later and the last thing he needed was to have his omega wince away in disgust. He took a whiff of his shirt before making a face and tossing it into the laundry hamper. It was going to just be a quick shower, in and out. And it was… however Keith soon wondered if he should have made it a bit longer. Cause despite not wanting to miss the sight he walked in on, he thought it may have been better for his health. Lance was in the middle of changing when he’d walked out of the bathroom. And again, it wasn’t like he’d never seen Lance naked before, but now they were together. Now it had different repercussions. And it could have been avoided in Keith had just stayed in the shower for five more minutes.  
Keith stood still, unsure of what to really do. Lance had seen him, Lance knew he was in the room. But instead of grabbing the nearest blanket and covering himself like Keith had expected him to do, he just bent over. He fucking bent over- showing his perfect round ass in all its glory. Giving Keith the show of his life as he slid his underwear up his legs, dangerously slow. Keith was very thankful for taking his clothes into the bathroom with him at that point because a towel surely would have given away what was happening in his pants. Lance finally covered himself with those baby blue boxer briefs that were way too tight for Keith’s mind. Lance seemed to be enjoying Keith’s stunned state because he purposely wiggled his ass when he bent over to pull his jeans on.  
“Hey baby-”, Lance called. That nickname was so not fair, “Can you help me put some aloe on my back, it’s been pretty sensitive lately.”, He asked sweetly with those puppy dog eyes that made Keith melt. God have mercy on Keith’s soul.

“S-sure…”, He stuttered. Lance handed him the bottle, sitting at the edge of the bed as he waited for Keith to begin. He poured a bit on his hand, hovering for a moment. He could feel the heat of Lance’s skin without even touching him. 

The second his fingers touched Lance’s skin Lance let out a sultry moan, “Mmm… Feels good.”. This boy was trying to kill Keith. That had to be it. Despite being flustered Keith did take this chance to explore Lance’s back. From the cute mole on his shoulder blade, to the very sexy defined back dimples that Keith just wanted to run his tongue up and down all day, “You’re really good at this…”, Lance whispered, tilting his head back relishing in the feeling of Keith massaging his back.

“Alright.”, Keith said finally catching on and leaning back. Lance whined at the loss of sensation, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“Hmmm…”, Lance smiled turning towards Keith, “I guess you really are too smart for me Samurai.”, He leaned back, pushing Keith onto the bed as he tilted his head back to look at Keith, “You’ve caught me.”, He smiled, “So what are you going to do about it.”, And Keith will admit, that shocked him. Because Lance’s face turned from a sweet cinnaroll to someone who may as well have been screaming, ‘Punish me.’ And punishment in the very very sexy way. But it was soon replaced by Lance hysterically laughing, falling off the bed he was laughing so hard, “You- you’re SO RED!”, He joked.

“W-well- What do you expect! You can’t just spring shit like that on me! I get flustered!”, Keith blurted. 

Lance attempted to stifle his laughter, “Aww, that’s okay Keith.”, He smiled, “I just figured you’d be all suave and dominant in the bedroom… Guess I’ll have to take the lead, I know I’m the omega but maybe I should even top y-”, Lance didn’t get another word out before Keith grabbed him by the waist, dead set on proving him wrong. He flopped Lance down on the bed before crawling over him. Pinning his hands above his head and kissing the life out of him.

“How’s that for suave and dominant?”, Keith winked with a smirk.

“Touch me-”, Lance pleaded, out of breath from the kiss and not really paying much attention to what Keith was saying. Keith was more than happy to oblige. Pressing lips back down to Lance’s, his free hand running over Lance’s torso. 

Keith had been caught so off guard by the whole thing, his mind racing as to why they were doing this now. Not that he was complaining but hadn’t Lance said he- Keith started to come to his senses breaking the kiss and releasing Lance from his hold. Sitting up so he wasn’t pinned to the bed, “Wait- wait…”, He breathed letting Lance have a minute to regain the ability to think.

“Did I do something wrong?”, Lance asked, his voice a bit smaller.

“No, but I thought you said you didn’t want to bond?”, Keith responded, his brows furrowed. He was not about to take advantage of Lance. Never.

“Well first of all, I _never_ said I didn’t want to.”, Lance clarified, “I want to. But, I’m not ready for it… And second, can’t we… y’know, have sex without bonding?”, Lance asked. Maybe Hunk was wrong. Maybe if they had sex then that would mean they’d bond.

“Well, yeah… but, are you sure you want to?”, Keith asked.

“Yes.”, Lance responded almost immediately, “Do you want to?”

“Are you kidding, of course I want to.”, Keith almost laughed. Did Lance really have to ask?

“Then c’mon mi amour…”, Lance smirked laying back on the bed, “I’m all yours.”, Keith smiled, climbing back over Lance. His mouth went straight for Lance’s neck. Sucking and licking, before making his way down towards Lance’s chest. His finger brushed over Lance’s nipple eliciting a loud moan, “Hng~”

“Wow, you’re so sensitive.”, Keith smiled, repeating the motion in hopes of getting the same reaction. Lance did not disappoint. Keith kept playing his finger’s playing with the one on the left before attaching his mouth to the one on the right. 

“S-shit…”, Lance breathed out. Keith looked up at his face and was certainly not disappointed. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes scrunched together as he bit on the back of his knuckles to try and stifle any more noises. 

“God, I could probably make you cum just from this.”, Keith grinned before giving a playful bite, “But you’ll be good and last, won’t you?”

“F-fuck yes. Be good, I’ll be good.”, Lance whined bucking his hips against Keith, unable to control himself. Keith smirked, so Lance had a thing for praise. That was good to know. How far would he be able to exploit that kink?

“I know you will, you’re so good for me.”, Keith moved up from Lance’s chest back to his mouth. Tongues twisting together as Lance draped his arms over Keith’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you.”, He sighed

“I love you too.”

“I’d love you more if you had less clothes on.”, Lance spoke. Keith let out a low laugh, sitting up before pulling off his shirt. Taking his sweet time while he gave Lance a show. After shucking his t-shirt to the side and off the bed Keith let him hands wander to Lance’s pants. Making quick word of the button and zipper before pulling them down rather quickly, revealing a tent in Lance’s underwear.

“Excited are we?”, Lance rolled his eyes before pushing off the bed. Despite wanting Keith to be the dominant one while they were in bed it was clear he was going to have to take matters into his own hands to speed things along. He needed Keith naked yesterday.

“I want to suck your dick.”, He stated bluntly. Keith chuckled at Lance’s eagerness. He helped Lance undo his belt and pulled down his jeans with his underwear, his erection springing loose into the air. Lance took a second to eye it, before giving it an experimental lick. Nervous, since he’d never done this before. But he’d seen plenty of porn before leaving earth, so he had a general idea of what to do. Take it as deep as he could, use his tongue, and avoid teeth. 

He began sinking down slowly. He didn’t want to gag, but also wanted to bury his face in Keith’s crotch. Lance felt the tip of Keith’s dick tap the back of his throat before he had to pull away to breath, “Holy shit.”, Keith moaned, “You’re fucking good at that.”, Lance took the praise and ran with it. Sinking down again and again. He hallowed out his cheeks before he felt Keith thrust into his mouth, “Sorry- oh my god I’m sor-”, 

“Do that again~”, Lance breathed because holy shit was that amazing. Lance was well aware of his kinks, so despite never having had sex before, he knew he liked it when people were rough. Not rough in the torture way, he wasn’t about having burning wax dripped over him or a knife pressed into his back. But tie him up and fuck him senseless? He was so down for that. He was so down for Keith to fuck his face. 

“Like it rough do you? You’ll be a good little boy while I use your mouth as my personal fuck hole, won’t you?”, Lance keened at his words. Keith began to thrust in and out of Lance’s mouth, full speed until drool began dripping from Lance’s mouth and tears pricked in his eyes, “Look at you, taking it like a good slut.”, And that made Lance’s insides turn, “This isn’t too much is it?”, Keith asked, softening. He didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable.

“Keep going-”, Lance moaned trying to shove his mouth back onto Keith’s cock. 

“Okay, I think it’s time I pleasure you.”, Keith smiled, he pushed Lance back onto the bed, kicking off the pants from around his ankles before yanking down Lance’s underwear. Lance’s aroused scent came through like a truck. His own arousal pushing it’s way to the front as he dove his face into Lance’s ass.

“Holy- _Shit_!”, Lance preened, his back arching in pleasure. He felt slick beginning to trickle out of him as Keith prodded his tongue in as far as it would go, “G-god~ Fuck _Oh my god_ ”, He babbled. Keith pressed a finger into Lance, relishing in the moans it drew before he found Lance’s prostate, “ **Ah~** ”, Lance shouted, “Right there- God!”  
“That’s the spot huh?”, Keith asked slyly as he prodded at it again and again.

“Get inside me- Please, need you now.”, Lance breathed trying to pull himself together. Keith merely chuckled while he reached into the bedside table. He pulled out one of the condoms he’d mentioned earlier, tearing it open with his mouth.

“How do you want it?”, He asked as he rolled the condom on.

“I don’t- I-”, Lance fumbled.

“Is this your first time?”, Keith questioned. Lance nodded and Keith moved to grab a pillow, “Here.”, He said placing it under the small of Lance’s back, “It’ll be easier if we do it missionary. If I start hurting you tell me and I’ll pull out okay?”, He asked. Lance nodded and Keith lined himself up at Lance’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, just the about an inch or so before he stopped to let Lance adjust. 

“Keep going.”, Lance moaned as he attempted to push his hips to meet Keith. Keith obliged and kept going slowly. He kissed Lance to help take focus away from any pain he might have been feeling but even if Lance was in pain he didn’t seem to care. Just moaning and trying to get Keith deeper. 

The room turned into a mess of moans, sweat, and the sound of Keith’s hips slapping against Lance’s ass. Keith eventually found Lance’s prostate again, ramming it in order to continue to hear to adorable and incredibly hot noises Lance was making. Keith had always had a hunch Lance would be loud in bed, and boy was he glad he was right. 

“Shit- right there- don’t stop”, Lance sang until he felt the coil in his stomach unwind as he came with a shout. Keith pulled out when he felt his knot starting to swell and pulled the condom off as Lance shakily grabbed Keith’s dick with his hand, stroking him to a finish. Keith collapsed next to Lance on the bed as Lance curled into Keith’s side, “We should do that again sometime.”, Lance sighed placing a kiss to Keith’s chest.

“Yeah…”, Keith breathlessly agreed. He turned his head over kissing the top of Lance’s head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's talk about season 7. I'm upset, like really upset. I feel that season 7 had a lot of problems most of which I'm sure you know about. Like Adam's death meaning nothing (I think that his death should have motivated Shiro's actions but it didn't). There's the whole forced Allura and Lance, and the even more forced Keith and Acxa, a lot of things that should have been addressed (That whole lost in space scene where they called each other out for really heavy stuff but then five seconds later they were fine) and a lot of things were glossed over that didn't make sense. That being said: For what it was and what Voltron is my overall opinion on season 7 was that IT WAS GOOD. There was a lot to love. Sam and Colleen Holt, Hunk, Lance's sharpshooting skills, Amazingly choreographed battle sequences, THEY GOT BACK TO EARTH, family, DID I MENTION HUNK!?  
> I will continue to watch Voltron. I will stay in the fandom and keep writing Klance.  
> Leave a comment yo!


	15. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT YO!

Needless to say after that Lance and Keith’s sex life got active. _Very_ active. And those two were kinky shits so they did everything in the book. Over the next two months they did it all, from Keith tying Lance to the bedpost, giving him headphones and a blindfold to devoid him of his senses, to Keith wanting to get really adventurous and have Lance in any place he could. The cockpit of the red lion? Check. The training room? Check. The kitchen? Check. Even the dining room while everyone eating. Keith used his foot to make Lance cum in his pants. That was his pride and joy. Though Shiro had smelled it and the two got a very awkward and stern talking to afterwards. Still worth it in Keith’s mind. And Lance loved it.   
He loved being with Keith. He loved feeling Keith, and feeling loved. He loved to love Keith. All he wanted to do was see him smile, after all Keith was his alpha. He wanted his alpha to have everything. So when Keith had been seriously injured in a battle with the galra Lance was hysteric, “Keith! Keith! Oh god-”, He choked out through a sob as he ran to Keith’s limp body on the floor, “Keith- c’mon”, He pleaded pawing at his face. 

“Hey Lance…”, Keith croaked out with a smile on his face, despite his brows furrowed in pain and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. His eyes glassy but he refused to let the tears fall. Not in front of Lance.

“Keith you’re-”, Lance cried. His right hand putting pressure to the large gash in Keith’s side.

“Shh…”, Keith cooed, “Don’t cry.”, He whispered, “Doesn’t even hurt.”, He morbidly laughed.

“That’s not a good thing you _idiot_.”, Lance whispered back. Keith moved his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

“Don’t cry Lance.”, Keith said, his eyes drooping a bit.

“No-”, Lance panicked. He began slapping Keith’s cheeks, “No Keith- you need to stay awake.”, He told him, “Guys how’s that extraction coming?!”, Lance called into the comms. All he got back was a garbled, ‘working on it’.

“You know I love you right?”, Keith asked.

“What kind of- of course I do _Stupid_ ”

“I do. Even though we never bonded- I **love** you so much.”, Lance’s heart was ripping in two, he applied more pressure to the wound unable to do anything else, “I’m sorry we never got to have a family…”

“Stop talking like you’re gonna die.”, Lance whispered.

“We would have made some cute pups.”, He laughed, one tear slipping out of his eye.

“You’re going to be okay- stop… Please Keith.”, Keith pulled Lance’s face down to meet his own, reuniting them in a kiss. Lance melted into it but when he tasted blood he pulled back, brows furrowed. Keith’s eyes had closed, “Keith- no. Open your- open your eyes!”, Keith didn’t respond and Lance continued to panic, “Please wake up- You can’t- I can’t lose you- Oh god-”, He sobbed, “No no no no you can’t- Keith-”, Lance moved one hand to check for a pulse. It was faint but it was still there. Lance was thanking every god he could think of for not having yet killed Keith, asking for them to save his life, “Where’s the extraction!”, Lance yelled into the comms, “He’s gonna die if you don’t-!”

 

 

“He’s going to be fine.”, Coran told the team after getting Keith into a healing pod. Everyone cheered and smiled, resting easier knowing that Keith’s damage in the scheme of things hadn’t been that bad. Well everyone except Lance. And the team took notice. They all wanted to help, they wanted to say something but they weren’t sure what. Shiro gave them a knowing look and they left the two alone.

“I left my Omega back on Earth.”, Shiro spoke. That caught Lance off guard.

“You’re not-”

“Mated?”, Shiro sighed, “Yeah… Adam and I- I had a disease. So we never did. But now, I’m okay again.”

“Do you regret it? Not bonding?”, Lance asked looking up at Keith. 

Shiro glanced at the young Omega. He knew this answer would influence Lance’s future choices, so he weighed his words carefully, “No… If we had bonded, it would have caused more harm than good for him. Cause when we left Earth I didn’t have very long left.”

“What would you do if you got back to Earth?”

“Whatever he was comfortable with.”

“You and Keith are close…”

“He’s close with you too.”

“But, he can talk to you about things he can’t talk to me about…”, Shiro nodded, it was true after all, “Has he ever- does he ever… does Keith resent me for not mating with him?”

“Look, Lance… He’s-”, Shiro needed to find the right way to say this, lest he let his word unintentionally cause the omega to do something rushed and reckless, “I’m not going to lie to you, Keith is one hundred percent ready. He’s committed to you, but he doesn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Do you think I should-”

“Listen, this is a conversation you need to have with Keith when he wakes up. I’m not going to be able to have the answers you’re looking for. You need to talk with Keith about what you both want. This is a decision you have to come to with him. Together.”

“But I don’t even know what I want? How am I supposed to give him what he wants?”, Lance lamented.

“You’ve got some soul searching to do, and that’s okay. You and Keith are young, you’ve got plenty of time.

“But time is the one thing we don’t have up here Shiro…”, Lance looked towards the ground, “What if he doesn’t make it next time?”

“Sounds like that’s the question you need to ask yourself, not me.”, Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder to try and give him some reassurance, “I think you should take some time for yourself. If you need me you know where to find me.”, Lance nodded and Shiro left the infirmary leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. And that could be dangerous for Lance. What _if_ Keith didn’t make it next time? What would Lance do? How would he move on? Course that last question was a stupid one. He knew he never would move on from Keith. Keith was the only one for him. So why couldn’t he just bite the stupid bullet and bond with him? It drove him insane, he’d thought about it for hours and hours on end but could never comprehend what was holding him back. Keith was devoted to him and he knew it. He knew he and Keith were compatible, he knew he and Keith would be good together. That they are good together. He loved Keith and Keith loved him but that was as far as he could ever get. He wanted to pull his own hair out in frustration. There was something there had to be. 

Something that would explain the pit in his stomach, “Guhh!”, Lance groaned as he kicked the radiator. It wasn’t fair. He looked at Keith’s body, and frowned, “You always know what to say to calm me down.”, He spoke, “Shiro seems to think I’m going to have all the answers but I’ve tried. I just don’t know anymore. When I think about you and I together everything’s perfect. There’s nothing wrong with us…”, Silence answered him back. He grumpily huffed, like he should have been surprised, what? Was he expecting an answer. It wasn’t just going to come to him. It wasn’t just going to hit him in the face. What did however hit him in the face was- something. Lance didn’t really catch what it was. Except that it was blunt, and now everything was black.

 

 

_When he opened his eyes it was pretty bright. Like someone was shining a lamp directly in his face. But the castle didn’t have lamps. He managed to squint through the light to make out Keith’s figure looming over him, “Hey there.”, Keith smiled._

_“Hi…”, Lance groaned, rolling over and mushing his face into the pillow underneath him, curling into the blanket. Let him go back to bed._

_“Time to get up sleepy head.”, Keith laughed._

_“Mhmm… Five more minutes.”, He pouted, “C’mon baby, you’re mom made waffles.”._

_“With strawberries?”, He asked peeking out from the blanket._

_“And bananas.”, Lance huffed and stood up, snaking his arms around Keith’s torso, “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m cold.”, He muffled into Keith’s shoulder._

_“How? It’s like 90 degrees in here.”, He received no answer except Lance holding him tighter, “Let’s go eat.”, He sighed with a smile. Lance nodded and the two made their way downstairs. This was weird, something was nagging at Lance’s mind, they weren’t here were they? Home?_

_“Morning Lance, Keith.”, His mother smiled placing two plates in front of them._

_“Morning Mama.”, Lance smiled as he sat down._

_“Are you going to the garrison today?”, Veronica asked._

_“I don’t know. Maybe, if Shiro’s there.”, Lance answered._

_“You should take Keith to the beach.”, Veronica suggested._

_“It is a very nice day.”, his mother agreed._

_“I’d love to go to the beach with you.”, Keith smiled. But it was kinda hazy._

_“Keith really is perfect for you Lance.”_

_“You two are adorable together.”_

_“Lance, you and Keith belong together.” The words kept coming despite the ringing in his ears. They were so_

_“You’re made for each other.”_

_“I love him like he’s one of my own.”_

_“You love him so so do I.”_

_**“We approve Lance.”** _

 

 

 

“Guh!”, Lance shot up out of the dream, instantly feeling pain in his head. 

“Oh thank god I didn’t kill you.”, Pidge said. 

“What happened?”

“I tried to give you food but I kinda forgot that Altean apples have the impact of a two ton boulder and I hit you in the back of the head.”

“Wow…”, Lance grumbled, “And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”, Pidge rolled her eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Good. Your apple is on the floor. Eat it, then go to bed.”

“I can’t leave him-”

“Never told you do. There are cots in here, you just need to sleep.”, Lance nodded and was left alone once again. But things were better now, because he understood what was holding him back. And to think, it did literally hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop me a comment! I love to hear from you guys!


	16. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT

“Keith!”, The pack collectively cheered as he clumsily stumbled out of the healing pod. He slumped over when Coran and Lance caught him, making sure he didn’t fall. Keith smiled enjoying the laughs and hugs but ultimately he was exhausted asking everyone if they wouldn’t mind him just going to bed. Of course no one had any quams since he’d almost died. So he and Lance made their way to their bedroom.

“How are you feeling?”, Lance asked as Keith climbed into the nest, “Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“I’m okay. I just want you to lay down with me.”, Keith said softly, patting the spot next to him. Lance nodded and crawled into the nest next to him, “I’m sorry.”, Keith whispered.

“Why are you sorry?”, Lance asked with a laugh.

“For what I said before… About, bonding- and kids.”, Keith said, “In the moment I thought if I didn’t tell you I’d never had the chance to, but… it wasn’t fair for me to say that. You’re allowed to take as much time as you need.”, Lance sighed and sat up looking back at Keith, “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring the mood down-”

“No.”, Lance interrupted, “I’m glad you did. This is, this is a conversation we need to have… I’m glad you said it. You deserve to talk about how you feel. You shouldn’t have to think you’re dying to tell me things you’re thinking about.”, Lance told him, “And, it made me think… About _why_ we still haven’t bonded…”, Lance trailed off.

“And?”, Keith asked.

“I think it’s because of my family.”, He said, “My parents don’t know you at all, and my sister only knows you as that cute asshole who wouldn’t give me the time of day… I just want them to like you.”, Lance laughed at himself, “That’s a stupid reason I know, and it wouldn’t **matter** what they thought cause I love you and I want to be with you even if they don’t approve which I know they will cause you’re amazing and incredible and my family loves everyone-”, Lance’s rambling was cut off by Keith hugging him from behind. A jovial laugh escaping his lips.

“You’re so adorable.” He smiled, enjoying the feeling of Lance’s lean body enveloped in his arms. 

“It’s stupid…”, Lance frowned, “I want to be with you.” 

“I know." 

“Shiro said we need to have a talk about this but I just don’t know what else to say.” 

“Well, If we’re being honest- I want to mate. That’s what I want but-” 

“Are you mad that we haven’t yet?”, Lance asked nuzzling closer to Keith despite the question seeming like he was going to pull away. 

Keith took a breath, “I’m upset… yeah. But I’m not _mad_. I could never be mad at you for not being ready.” 

“What if I told you I was ready?”, Lance asked, his voice small and uncertain as he felt Keith still behind him. 

“Are you serious?”, Keith asked whipping his head forward to look at Lance’s face. 

Lance nodded shyly, “I just, it was hard when I didn’t know why I was hesitant, but- I know they’ll love you. And I know that if they don’t it won’t matter. Cause I love you and you’re my family too." 

“I want you to be really sure Lance. We agreed we weren’t going to rush this. I don’t want you to do something impulsive because I almost-” 

Lance cut him off, he didn’t want to hear Keith finish that sentence, “That’s exactly what I need… It- I- Keith… I thought about what would happen if you didn’t make it. What I would do.”, Lance sighed, “If you died tomorrow and we weren’t- we weren’t- _god_...”, Lance ran a hand through his hair and leaned further into Keith, “If don’t have a mating bond, and you get hurt- and you don’t make it… I just don’t know what I would do. I don’t know how I’d- I think I’d kill myself, or at the very least hole myself up and cry for the rest of my life." 

“C’mon Lance, you don’t mean that-” 

“I do!”, Lance whirled around to face Keith, “I do mean it! I love you and I want to be with you! I don’t want to wait anymore!”, He grabbed Keith’s face, probably more violently than he should have, “I’m ready to do this. I want this to be for forever.”, Lance said pressing his forehead against Keith’s. 

“I need you to tell me that this is one million percent what you want. It’s like you said, there’s no going back from this.”, Keith said. 

“This is one million percent what I want. You’re what I want.”, Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s. Tongue’s quickly entered the mix, Lance relishing in the feeling. Keith pulled back a bit, nibbling on Lance’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the omega as he let his eyes flutter closed. 

“Hmn, wait.”, Keith said pulling back before they got too carried away. 

“Keith- I told you I’m ready”, Lance whined. 

“I know, and I believe you. But this isn’t going to be some boring regular sex. Our mating bond is going to be special. We’ll do it tonight, just give me time to prepare.” 

“Prepare- what-?” 

Keith quarked his lips into a smirk and leaned close to Lance’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to make this the best sex you’ve ever had.”, He knew Lance liked it rough, “So good you’ll be crying and begging me for more.”, Lance shuddered as Keith bit his ear. 

“Can’t wait.” 

“This is way too much.”, Lance said, wide eyed at everything Keith had prepared. He walked into their bedroom after Keith had told him it was okay to and he was met with juniberry petals lining the floor and bed. Altean Candles adorned the dresser and bedside table. It was romantic as all hell but what got Lance’s gears turning were the tools. Blindfolds, rope and some weird alien dildo’s and vibrators Keith managed to find. A large bottle of lube and a distinct lack of condoms. This would be their first time without a condom. If they were going to bond then they couldn’t use a condom. If they were going to bond then Lance had to be knotted, which meant Keith was going to cum inside him. 

“Is it really?”, Keith asked a bit self conscious, “Should I town it down?” 

“No! I just… I’m really happy.”, Lance smiled and lunged towards Keith. He kissed Keith with all the pent up passion of the day. Just thinking about this moment had him on pins and needles, unable to wait but forcing himself to do so. After he’d made Keith wait months. He could wait less than a day, Keith was owed that much. And boy was Lance glad he waited because knowing that Keith put in so much effort to make sure Lance was happy made his heart soar. 

“I love you.”, Keith sighed against his lips. Lance moaned into him and returned the words before he was pushed onto the bed. He felt the petals beneath him tear a bit, releasing the wonderful aroma of juneberries into the room only adding to the romance in the air. Who knew Keith was such a romantic at heart? 

“I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have before.”, Lance breathed as Keith’s hands wandered up his shirt. 

“I’m not going to do that.”, Keith smiled nipping at the exposed skin of Lance’s stomach. Lance let out a whine of protest, did Keith not mean what he said about he believing Lance? Were they not going to bond? 

“Why not?”, Lance groaned as he twitched, Keith having ran his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Because.”, He smirked moving back up to Lance’s mouth, pressing a kiss to it and many more across his jaw and over to his ear where he whispered, “I don’t just wanna fuck you. I wanna make love to you.”, He bit at Lance’s ear before moving back down to his chest, “Nice and slow”, He started as he helped Lance out of his shirt, “Hard and deep.”, He removed his own shirt and reached for the rope, “I wanna make this last, I’m gonna make you feel better than you ever have before.” 

“Where do you want me?”, Lance smiled, he knew when Keith got rope he was in charge. And he loved when Keith was in charge. 

“I’m taking my time with everything tonight, so I’m tying you all up. Hands behind your back, knees up. I’m gonna go for a record on knots.”, Keith smirked and Lance ate every moment up. The feeling of satin against his skin, constricting his movements and putting him in the exact position Keith wanted him in. Anyway Keith wanted him, that’s how Lance would be. 

“I love how you make me feel.”, Lance preened as he felt Keith remove his pants and underwear. He expected to be tied but instead Keith sat back admiring his work on the top half. In all honesty Lance didn’t feel too restricted with this configuration of rope. His hands were tied behind his back, and there were a lot of complicated knots on his torso, but that was it. It was just his arms constricted, “You run out of rope or something?”, Lance snarked. 

“No, I’m just in the mood to really send you over the edge tonight. And I know how much you love to touch.”, Lance let out a low moan in response to the words, “Now you can’t.”, and it was true. Lance loved to return Keith’s touches. Loved to throw his arms around Keith’s neck, or dig his nails into his back, or when he rode Keith he couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up and down Keith’s chest. Not touching just wasn’t a thing for Lance. 

“Can’t help but notice I’m the only one whose naked.”, Lance pouted. 

“Impatient…”, Keith commented, “I should gag you.”, He said as he undid his belt. Glancing up and down at Lance as if he was contemplating doing just that, “But I want to hear you tonight.”, He pulled his underwear down with his pants revealing his very large erection. 

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re rocking that hard on already?”, Lance asked as Keith climbed onto the bed with him. 

“You love it.”, Keith laughed in response. He pushed Lance underneath him and leaned over to grab the vibrator, “I hope you’re nice and open because I’m not preparing you for this.”, He said as he positioned the toy at Lance’s entrance. 

“Fingered myself in the shower.”, Lance started, at the words Keith mercilessly shoved the toy inside him, “Mhg!”, Lance shouted at the sensation, “Been waiting all day…”, He twitched. Keith smirked at the reaction he’d been getting and turned on the vibrations causing Lance to go wild, “Fuck that feels good.” 

“As good as I feel?” 

“Nothing could feel as good as you." 

“Good boy.”, Keith stradled Lance’s chest, placing his erection in front of Lance’s mouth, “Suck.”, He commanded. Lance was more than willing to comply. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, going as far as he could without gagging. Relishing in the taste of salt in his mouth. Loving the weight on his tongue. 

He pulled off with a pop, “Fuck my face.”, He asked. 

“Happy too.”, And he began thrusting into Lance’s mouth at an unrelenting pace. Tears pricked at Lance’s eyes as he attempted to catch his breath. He’d shifted and the toy was hitting his prostate. 

“Hmwg-”, Lance tried to speak so Keith pulled away to let him, “Gonna cum if you don’t take it out.”, Lance moaned as he bit his lip. Keith smirked and moved down, removing the toy from Lance’s ass and giving it a good smack. He wanted to leave hand prints on Lance’s ass. He’d done it before and the result was the sexiest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on, “Love you…”, Lance smiled as Keith did it again, “God I love you so much.”, He moaned. 

“You ready to do this?”, Keith smiled as he positioned himself at Lance’s entrance. 

Lance looked up at Keith, “I want to ride you while we do this.”, Lance said as he sat up and straddled Keith’s waist. 

“No touching~”, Keith teased as he pulled on Lance’s restraints. 

“I know cause you’re evil. Somehow I’ll manage though.”, Lance smiled, “Now c’mon samurai. Make love to me.”. Keith grabbed the base of his cock and positioned himself at Lance’s entrance. He was going to go slow but Lance seemed to have other plans. Plunging down at full speed the second he felt the tip of Keith’s dick against him. “Fuck!”, Lance shouted as Keith groaned at the sensation, “God you feel so good.”, Lance moaned. Keith picked up the pace as Lance moved up and down. He was going insane without being able to touch Keith, “Holy- Hmph.”, Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck. HIs scent gland right next to Keith’s face. 

“I’m going to mark you, okay?”, Keith asked. 

“Yes- fuck- Make me yours!”, Lance shouted moving his head back making his neck more accessible. Keith didn’t waste another minute before sinking his teeth into Lance’s neck causing Lance to cum with a shout, “Shit-”, Lance said, his whole body shuddering as Keith felt his knot swell. 

“I’m going to cum-”, Keith warned. Lance moaned weakly, urging Keith to do just that, “Fuck-”, Keith groaned as he filled Lance up. His knot finally swelling to its largest point. Both of them came down from their high as they flopped down onto the bed, facing each other as Keith was still inside Lance. 

“We’re mated now~”, Lance smiled softly as he nuzzled Keith’s neck, “No taksies backsies.”, he joked. 

“Good. Hope that means we’ll be doing this a lot more now.”, Keith grinned as he ran his hand down Lance’s back. 

“We still need to use a condom. This one time is risk enough, last thing we need right now is me getting pregnant.” 

“Alright, but I meant the knotting and biting. I don’t want to hold back anymore.” 

“You won’t have to… I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DROP ME A COMMENT


	17. Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda predictable, but I fuckin love fluff so y'know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed! I love to read your comments!

The lights on the castle brightened into a gentle glow come morning time. Simulated sun streaming in calculated beams in designated room waking the castles inhabitants, well except for two. Two of the inhabitants remained sound asleep. Keith rolled over and buried his face in Lance’s hair, inhaling deeply as he through his arm around the omega’s waist. Lance shivered at the feeling of Keith’s breath and turned to face him, hugging him tightly. 

“Smell different…”, Keith breathed into his ear, “So good.”, Lance opened his eyes at the comment, he smelled different? Why would he smell different? Unless…

“We should get up.”, Lance said softly.

“Mhmm…”, Keith groaned tightening his grip on Lance’s waist, “I want to keep cuddling.”, And as much as Lance would have loved to stay in bed all day with his mate he knew he had some things to take care of.

“The team is waiting for us-”

“Let them wait.”

“C’mon Keith~”, Lance sang, “We need to get up.”, He placed a kiss to the top of Keith’s nose. Keith ignored his comment and buried his face in Lance’s neck.

His tongue lapping the bite mark that would forever let the would know Lance was Keith’s, “You really do smell different.”, Keith commented as he pulled back in confusion.

“I probably just need a shower.”, Lance deflected, “Which I could take care of if you let me go.”

“That’s not it.”, Keith furrowed his brows, “I know what you being stinky smells like… you smell _really_ good right now- is it your heat?”

“It’s not my heat. I’m sure I just need a shower.”, Lance pushed off the bed but Keith caught his wrist.

“Is something wrong?”, He asked concerned. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”, Lance said, his expression softening a bit, “Just- I’m going to shower, I’ll meet you at breakfast.”, He said pulling away into the bathroom.

“Okay…”, Keith said, voice filled with uncertainty, “I love you.”, He called after him.

“I love you too…”, Lance whispered. He shut the bathroom door almost immediately after entering the room. Turning on the water of the shower but not actually getting in as he flew to the medicine cabinet. Knocking over all his face creams and hair products to get to the hidden bottle. The suppressants Pidge made, she supposedly said they were identical to the one’s he’d been taking before which meant- He shoved the bottle in the pocket of his jacket before he did anything impulsive. He wasn’t sure yet, no need to make any decisions. 

He made his way down the hall when he was sure Keith was out of the room and knocked on the door to the princesses room. Tapping his foot impatiently and out of nerves as he knocked again this time louder. Head darting around making sure no one was watching. He trusted the princess with what he was about to do, but he didn’t know if he could go to anyone else right now. After all she was the only person on the ship who could ever understand. Not that she could right now, but maybe someday. Or maybe she could, Lance will admit he didn’t know most things about her life on Altea, so maybe she’d experienced something similar. 

“Lance?”, She asked, “I was just headed to the dining hall…”, She took one look at him. It was extremely obvious he was distressed, He was doing a very poor job of hiding it, “What is the matter?”

“I- umm… Can I come in?”, Lance asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

“Of course… Something’s wrong isn’t it?”, She asked as he walked through the door. Feeling the woosh behind him.

“Not wrong… At least, I don’t think it’s wrong. But I need- can you… I just don’t know if we’re ready.”, He sighed as he flopped on her bed, “I don’t know if this is the right time for any of this, I know I should be happy but what if we all die tomorrow and we never get to see it through. I don’t know if we can do this out here, in space.”

Allura furrowed her brows in confusion before sitting next to Lance on the bed, “Lance, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, She explained with a frown.

Lance sighed. Exhausted and exasperated despite only having been up less than an hour, “Can you get a healing pod ready for me?”, He asked.

“Why? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you say something sooner- where’s Keith shouldn’t he-”, Allura began to ask frantically. 

“I’m not hurt.”, Lance clarified so she’d stop panicking, “I just want a scan. Y’know, like a checkup.”

“Why? If you’re healthy then-”

“Please Allura. Please, just indulge me.”

 

 

“Alright, as far as you’re readings go, you appear to be healthy. Blood pressure seem to be doing fine. However you should try to increase your iron and calcium intake, it appears you’re levels have dropped. Let’s see what else…”, She trailed off as she read the rest of the report. Lance knew what was coming. And he knew that Allura shouldn’t be the first to know. But he couldn’t read Altean, so it had to be her, “Blood sugar is okay… Heart rate- fast… Remarkably so.”, She said alarmed, “Wait a tick. The pod is picking up multiple heart beats.”, She looked over to Lance, “Humans don’t have two hearts, do they?”

“Just keep reading the report…”, Lance said. His hunch essentially confirmed. He still needed to hear it. It ha been a month since he and Keith had mated, and he’s known for two weeks. He knows. But he’s scared. He’s terrified.

“You’re- you’re pregnant!”, She cheered, “Lance that’s amazing!”, She gave him a hug which he tried to reciprocate but he couldn’t. How was he supposed to raise a kid in the middle of a war? How were he and Keith supposed to fight and be parents, “What’s wrong? Are you not happy? I thought you’d always said you wanted a large family.”

“I am happy!”, Lance clarified, “But… it’s a lot, y’know.”, Lance swallowed, “I need to talk to Keith.”, He said pushing away from her.

“Does he not know yet? Did he not know you were suspicious?”, Allura asked. Lance shook his head in shame. He knew he should have gone to Keith first. He knew it was selfish not to tell him weeks ago, that it was selfish to pull away, “You didn’t tell Keith?”

“Tell me what?”, Keith asked from the doorway, “Lance what’s going on? Why are you two in the infirmary?”. Allura looked between the two before awkwardly excusing herself from the room, “Lance, what’s wrong?”, Keith walked over, “And don’t try and pull what you did this morning. I’m not falling for it.”, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and hugged him tightly but still he wasn’t saying anything, “You know you can talk to me, right?”, Lance nodded his head in Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s a lot.”, Was all he knew to say, “I don’t know how we’re going to do it.”, He tightened his grip on Keith’s shirt, “It’s not safe… Not-”, Lance let out a sob as he thought of him or Keith dying before he could make it to full term. Or worse having the child, only to have them ripped from their arms at the hands of the galra.

“Hey it’s okay… It’s okay…”, Keith was always so strong. Such a grounding rock for Lance so hearing his reassurance helped him calm down a bit, “Whatever it is, we’ll find a way to be okay. We always do. You just need to tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ”, Lance clarified. He took a deep breath and pulled back to look Keith in the eyes, “I’m pregnant.”, He held his breath as he waited for Keith’s response. He expected shock, or sputtering.

“I know.”, Keith said with that dopey smile Lance had grown to love.

“You know!?”

“Course I do. I‘ve known for weeks.”, Keith laughed as Lance looked at his in shock, “What you think I really didn’t notice you’re scent? Plus there’s the matter of a small bump. Maybe the rest of the team didn’t notice but I see you shirtless everyday, and your metabolism is too good to ever let you gain weight. You’re my omega Lance, I pay attention.”, He smiled placing a hand on Lance’s stomach. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did. I mentioned your scent this morning didn’t I?”

“I mean before then.”

“I figured at first you just didn’t know you were pregnant… when I was sure you did, I didn't want to pressure you. I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I’ll admit that I did get impatient this morning which was why I brought it up, and going to Allura over me kinda wasn’t cool either, but I didn’t want to tell you I knew. I wanted you to tell me.”  
“Aren’t you scared?”, Lance asked, “This is no place to raise a pup.”

“I don’t care where I am as long as I have you, and soon we’ll have these pups. And they’ll be perfect just like you.”

“Quite being so cheesy.”, Lance laughed as he pushed Keith playfully

“Never.”, Keith retorted pulling Lance into a hug, “You bring out the romantic in me.”, He smiled.

“I hope you know I didn’t mean to upset you.”, Lance said softly.

“Hm?”

“By going to Allura and not you. I know how much you want pups, and how much I want pups… I just didn’t want to get your hopes up if it wasn’t true. Plus, figured maybe she’d be able to relate. Y’know since she can actually get pregnant too… It’s freaky.”

“Why is it freaky?”

“Cause there’s life growing inside me. Life that’s both of us.”, He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, “I want to do right by this baby, and I don’t know if I can in the middle of some giant space war.”

“You’ll be a perfect parent, we’ll do this together. The pups will love you.”, Keith said, his hand joining Lance’s on his stomach, “And we’ll love them.”

Lance smiled, relishing in the feel of his mates hand rubbing calming circles into his skin, “Yeah… what do you mean _them_?”

“Hm?”, Keith asked confused, “There’s two. Didn’t the pod skan tell you that?”

“M-maybe?”, Lance asked shocked, “I didn’t get that far- how do _you_ know?”

“You’ve got three heartbeats.”, Keith replied in a duh tone.

“Okay, I’ll buy the scent change- and _maybe_ I’ll buy the bump thing, but _I_ have not gained weight so shut up, but I do not buy that you can discern the amount of heartbeats in my body. Alpha or not, that is not a thing.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s a galra thing. But I can definitely tell that you’ve got three heartbeats.”, Lance furrowed his brows, grabbing the panel from the healing pod trying to discern anything about twins before sighing and grumbling about how he can’t read Altean. Keith merely laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “We’re gonna be great dads Lance. Even in the middle of a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment, I love to read the feedback!


	18. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is so fucking gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, drop me a comment if you enjoyed though!

“Hah~”, Lance breathed out as he felt Keith’s cock throb against his walls. 

“That’s it…”, Keith soothed placing a kiss to the back of Lance’s shoulder, “You always take my cock so good, like the perfect little slut you are.... So tight, and good for me”, Tonight they were taking things slower. Keith was more gentle and attentive than he’d ever been. And despite the fact that Lance had his foot up on the _bathroom sink_ because Keith had pretty much attacked him after he got out of the shower, the two had never been this intimate with one another since their first time. 

“Mhph-”, Lance said closing his eyes and letting his head fall back while Keith slowly pulled out only to push back in even slower than before, “Alpha…”

Keith reached around and placed a hand on his mates stomach. Loving the knowledge that his children were growing inside, “Close…”, He whispered.

“M-e too.”, Lance squeaked while Keith hit his prostate, “Fuck…”

“I love you’re noises.”, Keith whispered. And loved was an understatement. Lance was so loud in bed and it drove Keith insane. His adorable moans and sultry groans, his only mission in bed was to see how many of them he could draw out. He felt Lance clench around him pushing him over the edge. Burying his seed deep within Lance with one final thrust.

“Ah… Hm- uch~”, Lance moaned. He pushed his hips back and began gyrating aggressively on Keith’s growing knot and pumping his own dick until he too reached his climax, “I love you.”, Lance smiled as he dropped his head back onto Keith’s shoulder. His way of asking for a kiss, of which Keith was happy to oblige.

“I love you too.”

 

 

After much discussion Lance and Keith had decided to not to tell the rest of the team about the pregnancy. Obviously Allura already knew but after a quick talk with her they were confident she’d respect their wishes and keep it a secret for the time being. It’s not that they didn’t want everyone to know, after all eventually they’d all figure it out when Lance started to look like a balloon. But for now they just wanted to have this for themselves. No prying eyes. Just them, their dog, and their unborn children. 

Lance had insisted that he and Keith start taking pictures of his stomach every week, saying that it was ‘tradition’ and if Keith didn’t indulge him then he’d withhold sex. But truth be told Keith didn’t need much convincing when it came to Lance. After all when it came to Lance he was so gone, and so unashamed to admit it. He smiled as he watched Lance excitedly hurry into place beside the wall. Smiling as he removed his shirt to show his essentially non-existent bump. Keith hurriedly snapped the photo, he couldn’t wait to see that bump grow. He couldn’t wait to meet his and Lance’s children. 

He began to wonder when he’d gone so soft. Back at the Garrison if anyone had told Keith he’d be eagerly awaiting the birth of twins whilst only being able to smile dopily he’d have probably smacked them in the face. But now, looking at this wonderfully brilliant blue eyed boy- Keith couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else, “What?”, Lance laughed seeing the way Keith was looking at him. 

“Nothing… Just thinking about how much I love you.”, Keith smiled. Lance chuckled and knocked his shoulder.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You’ve rubbed off on me.”

“Hmm, I like warm domesticated Keith…”, Lance said leaning in to place a kiss on his mates cheek, “He’s so romantic~”

“Only around you… I can still kick some ass.”

“I know… I love you so much.”

 

 

-2 months later-

 

 

Thankfully the galra seemed to have slowed down on their attacks. With the death of Zarkon and Lotor they were all too preoccupied with infighting over who would take the throne to attack Voltron. They’d even managed to take advantage of the chaos and free three planets. But now Lance was starting to show, it was getting to hide the bump with jackets and oversized shirts. People were starting to notice- thankfully the only one who’d mentioned it was Hunk and he’d thought Lance was getting fat. Lance will admit he had a hard time not yelling at Hunk for that comment. 

Lance and Keith had decided it was time to tell the rest of the team. They knew that the team would be supportive of them being a family but there was obvious worry about how this would affect Voltron. 

“It’s going to be fine.”, Lance reassured Keith, who funnily enough seemed to be more worried than Lance was. Keith smiles at Lance as he bites the inside of his cheek.

“I know.”, Keith smiled, “I just don’t know if I’m ready to share these little guys yet.”, He said while placing a hand on Lance’s stomach.

“How do you know they’re guys?”, Lance asked in a teasing manner, “They could be girls too.”

Keith laughed, “Allura said we could find out in two weeks.”

“Oh c’mon! Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”

“You know I hate surprises.”, Lance merely shrugged in response and he made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast where he and Keith planned to drop the news. They stopped outside the door and Keith placed his hands on Lance’s stomach, relishing in the feel of it protruding with his growing pups, “I love you all so much.”, He said placing a kiss to his belly.

Lance smiled down at his mate, over the last two months Lance had learned Keith was absolutely obsessed with his pregnant belly. He worshipped it, every chance he got his hands were on it, his lips were kissing it, or his ear was listening to the heartbeats of the two children inside. When they slept Keith never let Lance wear a shirt anymore and he insisted on sleeping with his head next to Lance’s belly every night. If it wasn’t so god damn endearing and adorable Lance may have actually been annoyed. But how could he be annoyed when Keith was doting over his every breath. How could he be annoyed when his mate made him feel more loved than he’d ever thought possible, more loved than he’d ever thought he deserved. So yeah, all he could do was smile. 

“Ready?”, Lance asked. Keith stood back up properly and nodded, leaning in to place a reassuring kiss to Lance’s cheek. Maybe it was actually more like five kisses because Keith was a weak man and couldn’t help himself from attaching his lips to that caramel skin over and over and over again.

When they entered the dining room unsurprisingly everyone was already there and eating. Even Yorak was eating his bowl of food goo, meaning Lance and Keith were late to breakfast. Though if they were being honest ever since Lance discovered the pregnancy there was a lot of the two being late. And a lot of Lance shoveling down double the amount of food as everyone else. This morning Hunk had made alien fruit parfait that when Lance looked at nervously (Unsure if it would be okay for the babies if he ate it) Allura gave a reassuring nod and that was the last straw for Hunk.

“Okay what’s up with you Lance?”, He asked accusingly, “You normally jump at the chance to eat anything I’ve made- and now… is it because I said you were getting fat earlier?”, He asked horrified that he’d hurt his friends feelings, “Cause I didn’t mean it!”

Lance smiled and looked next to him at Keith, they were going to wait until everyone had finished eating, to avoid a possible choking hazard, but he supposed now would be as good a time as any to break the news to his pack, “Actually… I’m pregnant”, Lance smiled. 

The room went silent. And for a moment Keith and Lance were worried that the team might not react as happily as they’d originally thought but soon enough Hunk was out of his seat and smothering Lance with a hug that if it was any tighter may have suffocated Lance, “I’m so happy for you bud! That’s amazing! I knew something was off- see I pay attention, and that means you are getting fat!”, Hunk then covered his mouth and corrected himself, “Not like fat- fat, but you know baby weight and all that… I’m just really happy for my best bud, I know you’ve wanted a family for like ever.”, Hunk smiled. Lance merely laughed and returned the hug. Hunk truly was his best friend in the whole world, even if the man didn’t have the best way with words. He could get over that after all. 

Lance looked over and saw Shiro giving Keith a hug, saying how proud and happy he his that Keith is starting a family of his own. Coran was over in the corner straight up bawling while Pidge merely stated that everyone owed her twenty dollars. Figures she’d be the one to bet on when they had children, “How far along are you?”, Hunk asked.

“Three months…”

“Three months! And you didn’t tell us?!”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, “We didn’t mean to be so secretive… we just, wanted to have this be just ours for a little bit. And look, at least we didn’t wait any longer! You can be there when we find out what gender they are!”

“THEY!?”, Coran squealed, “Meaning there’s more than one! Oh happy days paladins! Happy days indeed!”, Lance smiled at his enthusiasm as the orange haired man scooped him up in another hug. 

“It’s twins, yeah.”, Lance laughed. The rest of breakfast had much of the same cheerful mood to it, and Keith never let go of Lance’s hand under the table after the reveal. God he couldn’t wait to meet his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed!


	19. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to let you all know how I will be counting all the votes and such and let you know my current plan everything.
> 
> 1) All votes on the chapter Vote and VOTE (Again) will be counted, please _only vote on one of the chapters!_ **_If you want to change your vote just edit your comment! DO NOT ADD ANOTHER COMMENT_**. VOTES ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED
> 
> 2) You may vote for more than one AU, if you put multiple AU's in your comment then it will count as one vote for _each_ of the AU's. In the end the AU with the most overall votes will be dubbed the winner
> 
> 3) Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter (Around September 30th) And when the final chapter is posted the winning AU will be announced
> 
> 4) In the event that the Porn Star AU wins I will also be writing the second place AU simultaneously (Cause while I'm down to write that AU, i'd like to have another project to work on as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to let you all know how I will be counting all the votes and such and let you know my current plan everything.  
> 1) All votes on the chapter Vote and VOTE (Again) will be counted, please _only vote on one of the chapters!_ **_If you want to change your vote just edit your comment! DO NOT ADD ANOTHER COMMENT_**. VOTES ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED
> 
> 2) You may vote for more than one AU, if you put multiple AU's in your comment then it will count as one vote for _each_ of the AU's. In the end the AU with the most overall votes will be dubbed the winner
> 
> 3) Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter (Around September 30th) And when the final chapter is posted the winning AU will be announced
> 
> 4) In the event that the Porn Star AU wins I will also be writing the second place AU simultaneously (Cause while I'm down to write that AU, i'd like to have another project to work on as well

Aladdin AU (Keith as Aladdin, Lance as Princess Jasmine, Shiro as Genie, Lotor as Jafar, Coran as the Sultan, Hunk as Raja, and Pidge as Aboo; basically what the title says it’s an Aladdin AU. Street rat Keith has a run in with the feisty and adventurous prince Lance and instantly falls in love with the beautiful blue boy. After meeting a Genie he wishes to become a prince in order to have a shot with Lance, but will he be able to stop the sinister plot of Lotor and keep his secret?) Predicted Rating: T

Punk Rocker Keith x Bubbly Barista Lance (At a local coffee shop where Lance works they have weekly open mic nights. Keith and his band start playing there to get footing and a fan base and Lance always works those nights. Cue Keith just trying to get his damn coffee before he goes on but then holy shit the cute barista starts flirting with him) Predicted Rating: M

Altean Prince Lance x Galran bodyguard Keith (After Lance and Allura's mother is killed in an assassination, Alfor sees fit to hire bodyguards for each of them for theyre protection. This story would be on the more serious side, as the two work through Keith's issues with the other galra, Lance's PTSD over seeing his mother's dead body, and trying to get to the bottom of a planet wide conspiracy against the lives of the royal family) Predicted Rating: M

Prince Keith x Peasant Lance (Cinderella-esk in nature. Lance's family is gone and he's stuck with Haggar, Lotor, Zarkon for family. He has to do all the chores, and he's so sheltered the only person he really knows outside his step family is Hunk. One day he's tending to his garden when someone rides in on horseback. A horse they can't control. Low and behold it's Keith, who tries to talk to Lance and get to know him since Lance is the only person he's ever met who doesn't know him as a prince, but Lance is so caught up in the destroyed garden and the punishment he'll get if he doesn't fix it Keith leaves. But he comes back the next day, he's determined to help this boy.) Predicted Rating: T

Movie stars AU (Two actors who have starred across from each other so many times it's hard to find a movie where the two don't play the leading roles. This would be one of the more light hearted ones, following their story via new clips, interviews, blooper reels, and hidden camera footage that gets leaked to the public. Would read a bit like a news article in the formatting, describing everything that happens through an audience's perspective. So the reader wouldn't know anything that the public doesn't know in the canon universe. I.E. if they fuck, but they don't say anything about it and no one has proof or whatever then the reader doesn't even know it happened) Predicted Rating: T

Voltron TV AU (Allura has been turning her and her friends antics into Voltron for years now. It was her and her friends secret project that was dumb fun, it was their way of cataloging everything that happened but also gave her freedom to mess with a world that exist. Later she gets commissioned by her father to send in a pilot for a TV show, but she ends up sending in the wrong script and that's how Voltron get's picked up by a major network. So she and all her friends get cast to play themselves so it's definatly a light hearted adventure of Lance and Keith falling in love over the course of filming every episodes. Follows them through the filming process, panels, premiers, etc...) Predicted Rating: T

Porn stars AU (Lance is the best bottom at Altea studios, and Keith has a reputation as the roughest top. So they get paired up for a scene and all the sudden they both start going wildley off script. And Keith starts doing all this stuff he swore he'd never do on camera I.E- eating ass, cream pies, missionary position, and it's all because he just looks at Lance and how could he not ravish and caress the body in front of him. The scene is the top rated scene Altea has ever released because despite it going off script the chemistry between the two is amazing. Like A+++++ jerk off material. It probably wins best scene of the year or some shit like that. Their relationship will grow and blossom into something more than sex.) Predicted Rating: E

Veterinarian Lance x Gruff Cowboy Keith (In the small town of Garrison Tennessee Lance boasts the title #1 Horse Vet. He works at Altea Veterinarians with Hunk and Allura, Keith knows them but only as acquaintances because he only comes in when Cosmo needs a check up. But one day he runs in frantic and scared shitless screaming that he needs Lance immediately. Lance is startled obviously but complies because He treats Keith's dog, so it's not like it's some stranger. When he gets to Keith's barn he discovers a very scared and large horse that Keith swears he doesn't own has made it's way into his barn. Lance being the amazing horse vet does his weird voodoo and somehow gets the horse to calm down, and Keith is speechless, like wow when did his vet get so hot and etherial looking?) Predicted Rating: M

Annoyed barista Keith x elementary school teacher Lance (If there was one thing Keith hated more than his job, it was nothing. His job was the absolute worst. He was up at 5:00 AM to make coffee and get the place ready and he was there until 5:00 PM because his boss was a jerk and didn't believe that an 12 hour shift was too much. Anyway september rolls around and all the sudden every morning at 6:58 AM on the dot this beautiful blue eyes boy starts coming in and ordering a large Iced coffee with three sugars and two cream, then he would stop by again at 4:34 PM and get a vanilla frappichino and they have small talk every once and a while, but Keith just can't get this boy out of his mind. Why is he so alluring, and who the hell is he?) Predicted Rating: T

Nascar driver Keith x Aspiring musician Lance (Here me out on this one, Lance gets dragged to a race by his dad because his dad is a big shot lawyer trying to impress a clinet, and trying to get Lance to be a lawyer as well. Keith is a Nascar driver because he's an adrenaline junkee and the speed just does the trick. Before every race though he sneaks away to be alone so he can think about his father who pushed him to find Nascar instead of the drugs he did as a teenager. Lance sneaks off because he doesn't want to be a lawyer, and he starts singing quietly when he thinks he's alone but turns out Keith is there and boom, everything grows from there.) Predicted Rating: M

Mermaid Lance x Reckless Keith (After Shiro goes missing at sea Keith is a mess. Distraught and he doesn't know what to do, so he grabs a boat and heads out, never-mind the fact that it's about to storm, never-mind the fact that he's never sailed in his entire life. Obviously things don't end up well and Keith winds up gasping for air on the rocky waves miles from shore. And just as he thinks it's the end a fast blue tale whips by. Suddenly he's on the shore again. He's alive, and he doesn't know why but he has to figure out what the hell that thing was because it just saved his life and he swore he saw the most beautiful boy with the voice of an angle.) Predicted Rating: T

The little mermaid AU (Lance as Ariel, Keith as Eric, Allura as Triton, Coran as Sebastian, Hunk as Flounder, Pidge as Scuttle, Shiro as Grimsby, Haggar as Ursula; after saving Keith from drowning Lance falls in love and in order to be with the human he sells his voice to the sea witch Haggar with the promise he has to kiss the prince within three days or he belongs to Haggar.) Predicted Rating: T

Pizza Delivery boy Keith x College student Lance (Based off a tumblr post where Lance jokingly puts ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ in the special instructions and things spiral from there. Both boys hopelessly pining after one another cause holy shit Keith is hot, and holy balls Lance is really pretty.) Predicted Rating: M

Smoothie AU (Also based off a tumblr post- Lance comes into the smoothie shop pretty regularly and he’s always in a shit mood. Eventually Keith strikes up a conversation with the guy cause he just looks so down and he’s so curious. He finds out that Lance only comes in after he’s had a bad date. Somehow Keith becomes pretty attached to Lance, and even when he’s not in the shop he’s pretty happy because he knows Lance only comes there when he’s feeling down which Keith doesn’t want. And Keith after seeing Lance on the tail end of so many failed dates, starts playing with a dangerous idea- ‘Lance wants someone who isn’t an asshole. _I’m_ not an asshole) Predicted Rating: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) All votes on the chapter Vote and VOTE (Again) will be counted, please _only vote on one of the chapters!_ **_If you want to change your vote just edit your comment! DO NOT ADD ANOTHER COMMENT_**. VOTES ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED
> 
> 2) You may vote for more than one AU, if you put multiple AU's in your comment then it will count as one vote for _each_ of the AU's. In the end the AU with the most overall votes will be dubbed the winner
> 
> 3) Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter (Around September 30th) And when the final chapter is posted the winning AU will be announced
> 
> 4) In the event that the Porn Star AU wins I will also be writing the second place AU simultaneously (Cause while I'm down to write that AU, i'd like to have another project to work on as well


	20. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to go check out the summaries of fics I'd like to write. I can't decide so I've opened up to voting. I'm going to keep the voting open until the day I release the final chapter of this story. And that's also where I'll reveal the results. 
> 
> Side note- Many people have voted for the pornstar au and I updated it, but I don't think I made this originally clear: **In the pornstar AU while the only romance would include Klance (which would be endgame obvi) it would include NONKLANCE SMUT. I want to make that as clear as possible.**

“I feel like a balloon.”, Lance grumbled as he struggled to put his shoes on. Eight months in and he felt like he couldn’t do anything without something being in the way. He couldn’t put on his shoes without his belly in the way; he couldn’t walk around without feeling the added weight of milk developing on his chest; he couldn’t even hug Keith without his poor mate being bumped away. He made one more attempt at his shoes before throwing his arms in the air and groaning in frustration. 

“But a very cute balloon.”, Keith mused as he moved to place a kiss on Lance’s nose before he knelt to help the blue paladin with his shoes. When he’d successfully tied the shoes he leaned back up and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance was eager to kiss back, throwing his arms around his mate and pulling him in, pressing his tongue in between his lips. 

“Suddenly I don't want my shoes on anymore.”, Lance purred as he briefly pulled back. His sultry grin boring into Keith’s skull. Lance had what Keith dubbed the prettiest bedroom eyes in the world. The most alluring smile he’s ever seen, “C’mon Keith, ravish me before breakfast”, Lance moaned.

And as much as Keith wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful omega who was carrying his children up on the amazing offer, he knew he needed to decline for the moment. And though it killed him he pulled away from the tan skin and stood up straight, “Not right now Lance, later.”, He said quietly. But it had been ‘later’ for weeks now. And Keith knew it, and Lance most certainly knew it. But for now he ignored those clouds forming in the sky of Lance’s eyes. Cause he couldn’t look at them and admit the truth. It was far too pathetic.

 

 

“Keith, will you rub my feet?”, Lance asked, “They hurt so bad~”, He whined as he flopped down on their bed. Keith chuckled but nodded, sitting horizontally to Lance and placing his mates feet in his lap. He began to take his time with each one. Massaging every bit because his beautiful Lance worked so hard and did so much. Working and kneading every possible tight point. Lance relaxed under his hands, melting like putty. 

“You really needed this huh?”, Keith laughed. Lance didn’t say anything however, he merely smiled and let his head tip back onto the pillow, humming contently. Keith cracked the knuckle in Lance’s big toe and that was how Lance died and went to heaven, because that relieved so much tension in his feet, oh lord Keith was good at that, “Kids getting that heavy?”

“Like bowling balls in my stomach.”, Lance groaned, “But you’re really good at this…”, Lance said, “And if I’m not mistaken those hands are good for something else too.”, Keith looked and suddenly Lance was sitting upright, leaning in for a kiss. But Keith leaned away. He peaked back at Lance terrified of the reaction he’d see. And Lance did not disappoint. His expression was a mix of embarrassment, confusion, anger, and hurt. It made something twist in Keith’s chest as he tried to reach out to Lance. To explain- but the words caught in his throat. God he was pathetic. Lance slowly and cautiously moved his feet from Keith’s lap and made his way towards the bathroom, “I’m gonna get ready for bed.”, He spoke softly. But Keith could smell the distress in his scent. 

“Lance I’m sorry… I just…”, That was as far as Keith could get out. Lance didn’t respond, he merely finished changing into his pajama pants before laying down on his side of the bed and pulling a pillow over his head. Keith sighed and climbed into bed with him, at least he wasn’t kicking Keith out or leaving the room. But he had a shirt on, “Lance,”, Keith whispered as he tugged on Lance’s shirt, “Will you take this off?”, He asked. He wanted to press his ear to Lance’s belly and listen to his children. He wanted to feel if they kicked at all during the night, he wanted to be as close to them, to Lance as possible. 

“I want it on tonight.”, Lance said curtly. And Keith was hurt, this was the first time since the discovery of Lance’s pregnancy that Lance was sleeping with a shirt on. And yeah, that shit hurt. But ultimately Keith knew it was his fault. His fault that he was scared shitless. His fault that he was making Lance pull away. His fault that he couldn’t admit it.

“I love you…”, Keith whispered, he needed Lance to know that like he needed to breath. 

“I love you too.”, Lance sighed angrily. In that moment Lance wanted nothing more than to turn his back to Keith. To lay on his side and give the man the cold shoulder. To not reveal his face which he was sure gave away his emotions. But he couldn’t. He had to sleep on his back and it was to him another reminder of why Keith wouldn’t touch him. 

 

 

“Are you two okay?”, Shiro asked after Lance brushed past Keith after breakfast. Keith looked at him about to ask how Shiro could tell but Shiro then spoke, “I know an upset omega when I smell one.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”, Keith said dryly as he stalked off towards Lance. If Shiro could smell things then how nose blind had Keith gone to Lance. Keith thought he’d been hyper aware of the omega. That he’d know when things got bad. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. He should have known better than to push Lance to the edge. Over the last month it has always been, ‘I’m too tired’, or ‘Is right now the best time?’, or some other lame half assed excuse and Keith had planned on keeping that going until Lance couldn’t do it anymore. But hopefully that point would have come after Keith wasn’t afraid anymore. He was wrong.   
More than wrong he was selfish. He knew how Lance was. That he needed constant reassurance to cope with his self doubt, but Keith ignored that. He ignored his mate, his love, his one and only. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he was making Lance feel. He needed to get to Lance. He didn’t even know what he was planning on doing. He wasn’t going to tell him. No because Keith was too much of a chicken shit to let Lance know the real reason for his apprehensions in the bedroom. Too embarrassed by himself to admit it. But his legs still carried him to their room. To their nest. 

Lance had his Altean Yoga ball and was trying his best to do the pregnancy yoga he remembered doing with his sister in law when she was pregnant with his Niece and Nephew but was clearly struggling. He kept going about his business ignoring Keith who opted to sit on the bed and quietly watch. 

Keith watched as Lance stretched as best he good, and god- even eight months pregnant that boy could still twist his legs like pretzels. And he looked beautiful. Sweat glistening on his forehead, small tufts of hair ruffled out of place- but his eyes. Keith saw those deep pearls and wanted nothing more than to stare into them as he whispered sweet nothings into the ears of their owner. And Keith pulled back again, cause he felt his own arousal spike at the sight displayed in front of him. And it had been weeks since his last release. He was an Alpha in his prime and he was pent up. 

Keith said nothing as Lance went about his routine again. But it was clear Lance was getting antsy. With each passing moment his movements grew less coordinated. His brows furrowed in more. His grunts became louder until finally he burst, “Are you not attracted to me anymore?!”, Keith didn’t even get a chance to respond for Lance was continuing, “Because you keep saying that you love me, but then every time things turn intimate you run away.”

“Of course I find you attractive! Lance, you’re gorgeous- Beautiful- Radiant-,”

“You haven’t touched me in 6 weeks Keith!”, Keith was taken aback by that one. He knew it had been a long time, but a month and a half? Had it really been that long, “I get that I’m less attractive now- I’m fat- swollen- a balloon- But 6 weeks?! Can’t you just tell me to my face instead of stringing me along?!”

“Lance I-”

“No, Don’t you ‘Lance’ me! I warned you Keith. I told you before we mated that if you got sick of me you wouldn’t be able to shake me. Omega’s can’t have multiple mates! You promised me that you wanted me! I am carrying your _children_.”, Lance’s voice trembled under the word children and he broke. His voice quieting to a whisper, “Unless you don’t want them either.”

Keith shot off the bed and onto the floor. Falling to his knees beside Lance and wrapping his arms around him, “I want them more than I want anything else in the universe-”, Keith cried, “I love you Lance. I want you, no one else. I want these baby girls so badly!”

“Then what is it Keith? Why won’t you touch me?"

Keith bit his lip and for a good while didn’t respond. How could he? So for a decent amount of time he just sat there next to Lance, “I don’t want to hurt our little girls.”, Keith finally said softly. Lance looked up at him confused before Keith went on, “Things with us have a tendency of getting rough, I’m scared I’m gonna do something to hurt you or one of our girls. I don’t want to hurt them if I lose a bit of control.”, Keith continued, “I don’t know a lot about babies- not like you. I was never around anyone who was pregnant. I never read any books, I never even _thought_ about it because I didn’t think it was a possibility for me. I don’t know what I’m doing now and then when they’re born- I just don’t want to mess it up but I’m so scared I’m going to be a terrible parent and they’re going to grow up hating me-”, Keith started to sob, “I’m so scared Lance- I’m so fucking scared.” 

“Hey-”, Lance coed, “Keith… Shhh”, he husheh. Lance began combing his fingers through Keith’s hair, like his mother would do when he was little and scraped his knee. You’re going to be an amazing father. You’re not going to hurt them, you’re not going to do something wrong. Our little girls are going to love you, just like I do. Cause you’re amazing and incredible and you’ve got a heart of gold.”, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s temple, “Its okay to be scared. This is new, it’s okay to be scared. I want you to tell me things like that. I love you. I love you and so will our girls. Its okay… I need you to know its okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to drop me a comment if you enjoyed, and go vote for what fic you'd like to see me write next!


	21. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter of this book. As stated previously voting for my next AU will remain open until I post the final chapter of this book. I'd like to let you all know how I will be counting all the votes and such and let you know my current plan everything.
> 
> First off, if you voted for multiple AU's every vote will be counted and the winner will go to the book with the most overall votes. (So if you say you want either bubbly barista or porn star that would count as one vote for both of those AU's)
> 
> Secondly, the only votes that will be counted will be those on the chapter of this book entitled Vote. ANY VOTES ON OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED.
> 
> Thirdly, at this point in time it seems to me that the porn star AU is in the lead in terms of votes. Now don't get me wrong I'm passionate about it and I'm all for some steamy hot sex with all my favorite pairings- but I'm not keen on it being my ONLY project. So in the event of the porn star AU winning the majority of votes then I will begin writing both that AU and the second place AU and both those books would run simultaneously. I'd try to keep to a schedule of both books updating regularly though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment as always if you enjoyed!

“You still afraid to kiss me?”, Lance asked when they’d finally both calmed down. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”, Keith repeated. Lance huffed and got up in frustration.

“Fine, you don’t have to touch me- but I’m pent up.”, He groaned, “So you can just sit there, but I’m getting some relief.”, He reached into the bedside table and pulled out on of the alien dildo’s Keith had used to overstimulate him when things got really kinky. And while Lance put on the air of frustrated and angry, he knew what he was doing, “You can just sit there and watch.”, He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

Before Keith could say anything Lance had shed his pants and plopped himself on the bed, he reached his finger around himself rubbing a finger against his hole to try and coax his body’s natural lubricant start trailing out, “Maybe you could give me something to look at?”, Lance asked softly as he watched Keith’s eyes follow the movement of his fingers. Lance removed his shirt and was extremely pleased to see Keith do the same, though not so pleased he kept his distance. Lance let his eyes wander down Keith’s torso, remembering the numerous amount of times he’d licked sweat off those perfect glistening abs. That thought relaxed and turned him on enough for his finger to slip inside him on its next pass past his hole. 

Keith watched intently as Lance’s hole fluttered around his finger, begging to be filled with something much bigger. So to try and satisfy that need he immediately pressed in another finger, and Keith almost laughed. Lance was always so impatient in bed. Lance, with his other hand, pulled the dildo towards his mouth and begin to give kitten licks to the tip as he moaned. His fingers continued to brush against his sensitive insides and he pulled the dildo further into his mouth, eyeing Keith as he deep throated the dildo. Lance pushed it until he could wrap his lips around the very base, he wanted Keith to know he was ready to take all of him. That he _could_ take all of him. Keith was thicker than the dildo, but the dildo was fourteen inches long, and yeah Keith was big but fourteen inches was down right monstrous.

He gagged around the dildo and quickly pulled it out of his mouth to catch his breath, pulling massive strings of saliva out with it. Lance looked at it through half lidded eyes, his lips plump and red from the drag of the plastic against them, and slid it down towards his ass, pulling out his fingers. He slid the tip of the dildo in carefully and let out a low moan, “H-hah~”, And the tip may not have been that much in terms of size, but Lance hadn’t been touched sexually in a month and a half. So he was sensitive, “F-fuck- Oh-”, Lance’s breath came out short and ragged as he pushed the dildo further into his ass, “Keith~”

Keith felt his dick twitch in his pants as Lance pumped the dildo in and out and he bit his lip, “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”, Keith commanded quietly. He knew he didn’t have the right to ask, but he knew with Lance’s submissive omega nature he’d be helpless and practically need to answer in order to get off.

“Y-you! Fuck, I’m thinking about you-”, Lance screamed grateful to finally get some attention from Keith.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you…”

“T-touch me- fuck me- make love to me-”, Lance babbled as the full fourteen inches rammed against his prostate, “Do anything to me!”

Keith couldn’t fight his instincts anymore. He practically pounced on Lance as he attatched his mouth to the omega’s, greedily swallowing all of his moans and groans. God he missed Lance. He moved his mouth down and quickly took Lance’s dick into his mouth, do to its smaller size (Since Lance was an omega) Keith was able to easily fit the whole thing in his mouth, sucking lightly as he made Lance scream above him. He pulled up with a lewd pop, leaving a string of saliva and pre-come, “What do you want Lance?”

“You- inside- _now_.”, Lance ordered. He’d never really been one for barking out orders in bed but goddamnit Lance was more impatient than he’d ever been, he wasn’t about to wait another minute for his mate to make love to him. 

Keith also was happy to not wait another minute. He pulled his pants down and pulled the dildo out of Lance, earning a whine from the blue paladin who wished he’d regain the sensation of being filled quickly. But Keith wanted to be careful, he was very serious about not wanting to hurt his unborn children so despite wanting nothing more than to ram into Lance’s tight heat, he exercised in self control and slowly pushed in at a constant steady rate. And just like Lance, Keith was most certainly extra sensitive from the lack of contact over the last month and a half. 

“Fucking hell you feel so good- so perfect just like always.”, He praised as he pulled back and pushed in again slowly. 

“B-big~ Holy _shit_ ”, Lance babbled, as Keith continued to slow fuck him missionary style. It felt so good to feel loved, to feel wanted, to _feel_. They were both quickly unraveling as they felt the pleasure build and mount to a peak. It all felt so good.

 

 

-Five weeks later-

 

 

“You’re doing so great Lance! You’re almost there, just breath-”, Keith tried to coach but was cut off when Lance angrily shouted.

“Keith shut up! God you’re voice is so annoying!”, He yelled before another groan of pain hit him. He gripped Keith’s hand like death, and if Lance weren’t in labor Keith might have said something about the lack of ability to feel his own hand. Coran continued to coach him through the birth but looking back on the moment it felt like something out of a tv show or movie. Distant music in the background from the Altean game the group had long since abandoned after Lance revealed he believed he was going into labor. It was a blur, nothing but music, screaming, the occasional ‘c’mon Lance’, and finally crying. Keith never thought he’d love the sound of crying, after all crying meant horror. Crying meant terror and sadness, abandonment and death. But in that very moment crying meant joy, it meant the birth of his girls. His baby girls, before Lance Keith had really never known love of another person that strong. And now he had two more people who he’d die for. 

God was Keith a blubbering mess when he saw Coran hand Allura his first born daughter to be cleaned off. He was even worse when his second daughter came out. He heard their tiny cries and swore he’d never heard anything more beautiful. He almost felt embarrassed that he was crying- after all Keith the Alpha was supposed to be a man, but when he looked around and saw everyone else crying too he couldn’t help himself. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from those little girls, he watched as Allura and Coran wrapped them in blankets after using some Altean diaper. The two walked over to Lance and Keith with the children in hand.

“Congratulations.”, Allura smiled as she handed Lance one of the girls. Lance reached out with trembling hands, the smile on his face immeasurable as he brought his daughter close to him, holding as tight as he possibly could. 

“Spectacular.”, Coran commented when he handed their other child to Lance as well. As much as Keith wanted to hold his children, he knew Lance needed to have them first. After all he was the one who just went through 5 hours of labor. The children needed to bond with the ‘mother’, the one who gave birth. 

“Do you have names picked out?”, Hunk asked as he looked at the happy family.

“Yeah… Our oldest, after Keith’s Dad, Ericka.”, He smiled down at Ericka as Keith knelt down next to them and placed his hand on her head for the first time. Happy beyond words.

“And our youngest, after Lance’s sister, Vanessa.”, Keith smiled softly as he played with Vanessa’s little hand, “You did so well.”, Keith whispered. 

“We’ll leave you guys to be alone for now.”, Shiro spoke as he ushered the rest of the pack out of the room. Lance was grateful for that, right now he just wanted to be with his family. He looked down at the sleeping children in arms and he saw his future. He doesn’t know how he ever got along without them because at that moment a life without his children seemed unbearable. 

“You did so well,”, Keith stated again, “My beautiful omega.”, He cooed.

“Alpha…”, Lance whispered as best he could, he was too choked up, “Do you want to hold them?”, Lance asked. Keith bit his lip and choked back more tears as he nodded eagerly, “Here.”, Lance scooted over and made room for Keith on the infirmary bed who quickly joined, eager to hold his whole family in his arms. Lance then moved to lay Vanessa and Ericka against Keith’s chest so he could comfortably and safely hold both his kids. He could instantly feel how warm they were, and he melted against it. 

“I love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the second to last chapter of this book. As stated previously voting for my next AU will remain open until I post the final chapter of this book (About a week from the of publishing this chapter). I'd like to let you all know how I will be counting all the votes and such and let you know my current plan everything.
> 
> First off, if you voted for multiple AU's every vote will be counted and the winner will go to the book with the most overall votes. (So if you say you want either bubbly barista or porn star that would count as one vote for both of those AU's)
> 
> Secondly, the only votes that will be counted will be those on the chapter of this book entitled Vote. ANY VOTES ON OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED.
> 
> Thirdly, at this point in time it seems to me that the porn star AU is in the lead in terms of votes. Now don't get me wrong I'm passionate about it and I'm all for some steamy hot sex with all my favorite pairings- but I'm not keen on it being my ONLY project. So in the event of the porn star AU winning the majority of votes then I will begin writing both that AU and the second place AU and both those books would run simultaneously. I'd try to keep to a schedule of both books updating regularly though.


	22. VOTE (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY LET'S TRY THIS ONE LAST TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as many of you know I have opened up voting to my audience on what AU I'll be starting next. However over the last 24 hours I've added four more AU's into the running, so I've decided to change some things up and update everything. I'll be adding this chapter but I'll also be updating the previous Vote chapter to have these new AU's as well. Once again here are the rules for voting
> 
> 1) All votes on the chapter Vote and VOTE (Again) will be counted, please _only vote on one of the chapters!_ **_If you want to change your vote just edit your comment! DO NOT ADD ANOTHER COMMENT_**. VOTES ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED
> 
>  
> 
> 2) You may vote for more than one AU, if you put multiple AU's in your comment then it will count as one vote for _each_ of the AU's. In the end the AU with the most overall votes will be dubbed the winner
> 
> 3) Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter (Around September 30th) And when the final chapter is posted the winning AU will be announced
> 
> 4) In the event that the Porn Star AU wins I will also be writing the second place AU simultaneously (Cause while I'm down to write that AU, i'd like to have another project to work on as well

Aladdin AU (Keith as Aladdin, Lance as Princess Jasmine, Shiro as Genie, Lotor as Jafar, Coran as the Sultan, Hunk as Raja, and Pidge as Aboo; basically what the title says it’s an Aladdin AU. Street rat Keith has a run in with the feisty and adventurous prince Lance and instantly falls in love with the beautiful blue boy. After meeting a Genie he wishes to become a prince in order to have a shot with Lance, but will he be able to stop the sinister plot of Lotor and keep his secret?) Predicted Rating: T

Punk Rocker Keith x Bubbly Barista Lance (At a local coffee shop where Lance works they have weekly open mic nights. Keith and his band start playing there to get footing and a fan base and Lance always works those nights. Cue Keith just trying to get his damn coffee before he goes on but then holy shit the cute barista starts flirting with him) Predicted Rating: M

Altean Prince Lance x Galran bodyguard Keith (After Lance and Allura's mother is killed in an assassination, Alfor sees fit to hire bodyguards for each of them for theyre protection. This story would be on the more serious side, as the two work through Keith's issues with the other galra, Lance's PTSD over seeing his mother's dead body, and trying to get to the bottom of a planet wide conspiracy against the lives of the royal family) Predicted Rating: M

Prince Keith x Peasant Lance (Cinderella-esk in nature. Lance's family is gone and he's stuck with Haggar, Lotor, Zarkon for family. He has to do all the chores, and he's so sheltered the only person he really knows outside his step family is Hunk. One day he's tending to his garden when someone rides in on horseback. A horse they can't control. Low and behold it's Keith, who tries to talk to Lance and get to know him since Lance is the only person he's ever met who doesn't know him as a prince, but Lance is so caught up in the destroyed garden and the punishment he'll get if he doesn't fix it Keith leaves. But he comes back the next day, he's determined to help this boy.) Predicted Rating: T

Movie stars AU (Two actors who have starred across from each other so many times it's hard to find a movie where the two don't play the leading roles. This would be one of the more light hearted ones, following their story via new clips, interviews, blooper reels, and hidden camera footage that gets leaked to the public. Would read a bit like a news article in the formatting, describing everything that happens through an audience's perspective. So the reader wouldn't know anything that the public doesn't know in the canon universe. I.E. if they fuck, but they don't say anything about it and no one has proof or whatever then the reader doesn't even know it happened) Predicted Rating: T

Voltron TV AU (Allura has been turning her and her friends antics into Voltron for years now. It was her and her friends secret project that was dumb fun, it was their way of cataloging everything that happened but also gave her freedom to mess with a world that exist. Later she gets commissioned by her father to send in a pilot for a TV show, but she ends up sending in the wrong script and that's how Voltron get's picked up by a major network. So she and all her friends get cast to play themselves so it's definatly a light hearted adventure of Lance and Keith falling in love over the course of filming every episodes. Follows them through the filming process, panels, premiers, etc...) Predicted Rating: T

Porn stars AU (Lance is the best bottom at Altea studios, and Keith has a reputation as the roughest top. So they get paired up for a scene and all the sudden they both start going wildley off script. And Keith starts doing all this stuff he swore he'd never do on camera I.E- eating ass, cream pies, missionary position, and it's all because he just looks at Lance and how could he not ravish and caress the body in front of him. The scene is the top rated scene Altea has ever released because despite it going off script the chemistry between the two is amazing. Like A+++++ jerk off material. It probably wins best scene of the year or some shit like that. Their relationship will grow and blossom into something more than sex.) Predicted Rating: E

Veterinarian Lance x Gruff Cowboy Keith (In the small town of Garrison Tennessee Lance boasts the title #1 Horse Vet. He works at Altea Veterinarians with Hunk and Allura, Keith knows them but only as acquaintances because he only comes in when Cosmo needs a check up. But one day he runs in frantic and scared shitless screaming that he needs Lance immediately. Lance is startled obviously but complies because He treats Keith's dog, so it's not like it's some stranger. When he gets to Keith's barn he discovers a very scared and large horse that Keith swears he doesn't own has made it's way into his barn. Lance being the amazing horse vet does his weird voodoo and somehow gets the horse to calm down, and Keith is speechless, like wow when did his vet get so hot and etherial looking?) Predicted Rating: M

Annoyed barista Keith x elementary school teacher Lance (If there was one thing Keith hated more than his job, it was nothing. His job was the absolute worst. He was up at 5:00 AM to make coffee and get the place ready and he was there until 5:00 PM because his boss was a jerk and didn't believe that an 12 hour shift was too much. Anyway september rolls around and all the sudden every morning at 6:58 AM on the dot this beautiful blue eyes boy starts coming in and ordering a large Iced coffee with three sugars and two cream, then he would stop by again at 4:34 PM and get a vanilla frappichino and they have small talk every once and a while, but Keith just can't get this boy out of his mind. Why is he so alluring, and who the hell is he?) Predicted Rating: T

Nascar driver Keith x Aspiring musician Lance (Here me out on this one, Lance gets dragged to a race by his dad because his dad is a big shot lawyer trying to impress a clinet, and trying to get Lance to be a lawyer as well. Keith is a Nascar driver because he's an adrenaline junkee and the speed just does the trick. Before every race though he sneaks away to be alone so he can think about his father who pushed him to find Nascar instead of the drugs he did as a teenager. Lance sneaks off because he doesn't want to be a lawyer, and he starts singing quietly when he thinks he's alone but turns out Keith is there and boom, everything grows from there.) Predicted Rating: M

Mermaid Lance x Reckless Keith (After Shiro goes missing at sea Keith is a mess. Distraught and he doesn't know what to do, so he grabs a boat and heads out, never-mind the fact that it's about to storm, never-mind the fact that he's never sailed in his entire life. Obviously things don't end up well and Keith winds up gasping for air on the rocky waves miles from shore. And just as he thinks it's the end a fast blue tale whips by. Suddenly he's on the shore again. He's alive, and he doesn't know why but he has to figure out what the hell that thing was because it just saved his life and he swore he saw the most beautiful boy with the voice of an angle.) Predicted Rating: T

The little mermaid AU (Lance as Ariel, Keith as Eric, Allura as Triton, Coran as Sebastian, Hunk as Flounder, Pidge as Scuttle, Shiro as Grimsby, Haggar as Ursula; after saving Keith from drowning Lance falls in love and in order to be with the human he sells his voice to the sea witch Haggar with the promise he has to kiss the prince within three days or he belongs to Haggar.) Predicted Rating: T

Pizza Delivery boy Keith x College student Lance (Based off a tumblr post where Lance jokingly puts ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ in the special instructions and things spiral from there. Both boys hopelessly pining after one another cause holy shit Keith is hot, and holy balls Lance is really pretty.) Predicted Rating: M

Smoothie AU (Also based off a tumblr post- Lance comes into the smoothie shop pretty regularly and he’s always in a shit mood. Eventually Keith strikes up a conversation with the guy cause he just looks so down and he’s so curious. He finds out that Lance only comes in after he’s had a bad date. Somehow Keith becomes pretty attached to Lance, and even when he’s not in the shop he’s pretty happy because he knows Lance only comes there when he’s feeling down which Keith doesn’t want. And Keith after seeing Lance on the tail end of so many failed dates, starts playing with a dangerous idea- ‘Lance wants someone who isn’t an asshole. _I’m_ not an asshole) Predicted Rating: M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as many of you know I have opened up voting to my audience on what AU I'll be starting next. However over the last 24 hours I've added four more AU's into the running, so I've decided to change some things up and update everything. I'll be adding this chapter but I'll also be updating the previous Vote chapter to have these new AU's as well. Once again here are the rules for voting
> 
> 1) All votes on the chapter Vote and VOTE (Again) will be counted, please _only vote on one of the chapters!_ **_If you want to change your vote just edit your comment! DO NOT ADD ANOTHER COMMENT_**. VOTES ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE COUNTED
> 
>  
> 
> 2) You may vote for more than one AU, if you put multiple AU's in your comment then it will count as one vote for _each_ of the AU's. In the end the AU with the most overall votes will be dubbed the winner
> 
> 3) Voting will remain open until I post the final chapter (Around September 30th) And when the final chapter is posted the winning AU will be announced
> 
> 4) In the event that the Porn Star AU wins I will also be writing the second place AU simultaneously (Cause while I'm down to write that AU, i'd like to have another project to work on as well


	23. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wild ride with this book! Can't wait to move onto my next project, speaking of which- TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNING AU!
> 
> So the votes came in as following:
> 
> 14th place (9 votes): Nascar Keith/Aspiring Musician Lance  
> 13th place (10 votes): Movie Star AU  
> Tied for 11th place (11 votes each): Pizza Delivery boy and The Little Mermaid AU  
> 10th place (12 votes): Voltron TV AU  
> Tied for 8th place (15 votes each): Smoothie AU and Annoyed barista Keith/Teacher Lance  
> 7th place (18 votes): Mermaid Lance/Reckless Keith  
> 6th place (20 votes): Aladdin AU  
> 5th place (22 votes): Gruff Cowboy Keith/Veterinarian Lance  
> 4th place (29 votes): Galra bodyguard Keith/Altean prince Lance  
> 3rd place (30 votes): Punk rocker Keith/Bubbly Barista Lance  
> 2nd place (44 votes): Prince Keith/Peasant Lance -Cinderella AU-  
> 1st place (53 votes): Pornstar AU
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _PORNSTAR AU NOW UP: The boys of Altea Studios_**
> 
> **_CINDERELLA AU NOW UP: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> I will be writing the pornstar AU and the cinderella AU simultaniously (Hopefully updating each at least once every two weeks), and tbh I'm feeling hella inspired for 3rd place AU, so maybe I'll write that one too but would update it less frequently. Idk yet. But regardless the winner is the PORNSTAR AU- and I will be writing that. And since I know porn isn't everyones jam I'll write the cinderella AU as well. Thanks to everyone who voted, when these next books are finished I'll likely have another poll for you guys to keep telling me what to write, it means a lot to get your support and it means a lot that so many of you voted. Remember to drop me a comment if you enjoyed- thanks!

The next five years were nothing but a blur of crying, diapers, formula, and little sleep. Turns out having two children was quite difficult, who’d have thought? But neither Lance nor Keith would trade it for the world. They didn’t care about the late nights or the smelly diapers- because Ericka and Vanessa were their children, their family. They loved them. And they had the team to help, Coran was more than happy to read a bedtime story; Allura loved to help them play dress up; Shiro was an amazing god father- the pack took care of the pups. 

And now they were finally going home, to Earth. Finally the war was over, the Galra were defeated and the paladins were going home. The war had taken a lot, and there were times when Lance and Keith were scared. They didn’t want to lose their kids, or each other. But they knew they had a duty to the universe and thankfully they were able to carry it out without the loss of their life. Lance was probably the most excited to get to Earth. Eager to introduce Keith and their kids to his family. 

“They’re gonna love you.”, Lance whispered, a hand placed on Keith’s cheek while his children lay in their crib asleep. The castle was set to land on Earth in two hours, they’d made contact with Sam and the Garrison the previous day, so it wasn’t like they were going to shock the whole world with their arrival. And their families were being flown to Arizona to meet them there, “They’re probably going to be shocked-”, Lance laughed, “But they’ll _love_ you, just like I do.”

“I hope so.”, Keith nuzzled into Lance’s hand. He looked over, “We should probably wake the girls in an hour… give them time to eat breakfast so they aren’t too tired or cranky. It’s gonna be an overwhelming day for them.”

Lance dropped his hand and nodded, “I can’t wait to take them to the ocean. For them to see Earth.”, Keith leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head, “I can’t believe we’re finally going back… I’m a little scared…”

“Why?”, Keith asked. He knew how Lance worked, that whenever something was wrong he just needed to get the words out into the open. 

“Last time I was on Earth, I was on suppressants. No one knew- but now they’ll all know.”, Lance looked at his kids, “Cuba isn’t the nicest to male omegas.”, At the words Keith thought back to all those years ago when he’d first discovered Lance was an omega, that was something he’d said; that back in Cuba omegas weren’t prized. And it made Keith’s chest hurt. He knew Omegas were treated poorly in many places. He’d seen it first hand when they’d get spit on at the gorcery store, or groped on the train. 

“I’m not letting anyone touch you.”, Keith hugged Lance, “I’ll protect you and our girls with my life.”, He assured, “Not like you’ll need it though. You’re a paladin of Voltron, you saved the _universe_. Anyone tries to treat you poorly just show them your bayard.”, Lance smiled at the words. He felt his chest swell as he leaned into Keith’s hug.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my family.”, He sighed.

“After all you’ve told me about them I feel like I already know them.”, Keith laughed.

“Good. If you get names wrong my momma will kill you…”, Lance paused for a moment, “Actually she’d probably kill me for not teaching you and then she’d make you a sandwich or something.”, He laughed. 

“Well after all you’ve said about her cooking maybe I should accidentally call Marco Luis.”, Keith teased.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”, Lance turned around with a pout, looking up at Keith. Keith merely smirked down at him before quickly grabbing his hand and spinning him into a kiss, “You just look so kissable when you pout.”, He chuckled pulling away. 

“I’m always kissable.”, Lance grunted.

“Well Lance, when you’re right, you’re right.”

 

 

“Mijo!”, Lance’s mother practically screamed as she took her boy in her arms for the first time in years, “My Lance- my beautiful baby boy!”, She cried as the rest of the family crowded around him. Tears in their eyes as they welcomed home their family. Keith stood back and watched, holding Vanessa up while Ericka gripped his hand beside him. As much as Keith wanted to run to Lance and introduce their kids to their grandmother and aunts and uncles, he knew Lance needed to have this moment with his family. And he knew Lance’s family needed to have this moment. It was almost certainly going to be a shock to find out that Lance was mated, then add that Lance was mated with _kids_ , well maybe best to tell them gently rather than just shove the kids in their faces.

“Mama…”, Lance cried. Looking at all these people, the people who raised him, the people who loved him his entire life. The people he hadn’t seen in over seven years, “I love you so much.”, Lance smiled through the tears of joy. 

“Te he extrañado mucho.”, A chorus of voices sang. When everyone had finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences and stop crying Lance looked back towards Keith who just smiled. 

“Everyone I want to introduce you to the team.”, Lance said and everyone nodded, “This is Shiro- pilot of the black lion.”, Shiro waved hello but quickly returned to kissing Adam silly, “This is Pidge, pilot of the green lion.”, Pidge smiled and said hello.

“You’re commander Holt’s daughter?”, Veronica asked as Pidge nodded, “Wow you really are short.”, She marvelled. Pidge growled and turned around grumbling as her father merely laughed and agreed with Veronica.

“You all know Hunk! Best bud and pilot of the Yellow lion!”, The McClains collectively greeted Hunk, “And this is Coran and Allura, they’re Alteans.”

“Wow! Real aliens!”, Lance’s niece grinned as she looked up at Coran and the princess, “You look like a princess!”, She said in aw. 

“That’s because she is a princess.”, Lance smiled. Allura waved as Lance’s Niece continued to stare. 

“She’s really pretty! Lance do you love the princess?”, His nephew asked. Lance laughed at the comment.

“She’s a great friend.”, He said before his mother leaned into his ear.

“Oh c’mon mijo, a pretty girl like that- without dynamics too…”, She sang. 

“Actually… Uhm- I…”, He said as he looked over to Keith, “Mom, everyone… this is Keith. My mate.”, He smiled. His family went quiet as he lifted Ericka off the floor, “And this is Ericka, and that's Vanessa- our kids.”, He said with a smile. His family went silent, something Lance can admit has happened maybe twice in his entire life. 

Veronica was the first to break the silence, “Keith as in Garrison Keith?”, She asked stepping close to him. Lance nodded nervously. She leered in making sure to hide her face from the children, “Lance has had a crush on you for years! Thank god!”, She smiled and pulled him and Vanessa into a hug, “Welcome to the family!”. Keith let out a deep exhale and smiled, “And welcome to you too my little nieces!”, She said to Vanessa and Ericka. The two girls smiled as Lance's mother looked at them.

“Mijo?”, She asked.

“Surprise?”, He smiled anxiously.

“Oh Mijo, I’m so proud.”

 

 

And that was it. Just like that the journey seemed to be over. Looking back it almost seemed funny, how when the whole thing started they were all just five random people who happened to be thrown into space together. They weren’t paladins or a team, they were just victims of chance. Just the right place at the right time. But over time everyone had grown into a role all their own and the pack took form. They’d learned a lot over the time they were in space.

They learned how to fight, how to defend the universe and everyone in it. They learned how to negotiate, how to be a diplomat. But they learned how to be themselves. How to understand who they all were, accept that and trust it. And it was far from easy. There wasn’t a moment of the entire journey that any of them would consider easy. But it was something that needed to happen. 

And now here they were, back on Earth. Back with their families and friends. Back with their new family and their new friends. Finally able to rest and live, to be who they are without fear of death around every corner. To know that vacations weren’t just for a few hours or maybe days if they were lucky. To say goodbye and know that they’d be able to say hello again. And it felt good. To take a breath, to finally after all these years take a breath. Because everyone always- just needs to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wild ride with this book! Can't wait to move onto my next project, speaking of which- TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNING AU!
> 
> So the votes came in as following:
> 
> 14th place (9 votes): Nascar Keith/Aspiring Musician Lance  
> 13th place (10 votes): Movie Star AU  
> Tied for 11th place (11 votes each): Pizza Delivery boy and The Little Mermaid AU  
> 10th place (12 votes): Voltron TV AU  
> Tied for 8th place (15 votes each): Smoothie AU and Annoyed barista Keith/Teacher Lance  
> 7th place (18 votes): Mermaid Lance/Reckless Keith  
> 6th place (20 votes): Aladdin AU  
> 5th place (22 votes): Gruff Cowboy Keith/Veterinarian Lance  
> 4th place (29 votes): Galra bodyguard Keith/Altean prince Lance  
> 3rd place (30 votes): Punk rocker Keith/Bubbly Barista Lance  
> 2nd place (44 votes): Prince Keith/Peasant Lance -Cinderella AU-  
> 1st place (53 votes): Pornstar AU
> 
> I will be writing the pornstar AU and the cinderella AU simultaniously (Hopefully updating each at least once every two weeks), and tbh I'm feeling hella inspired for 3rd place AU, so maybe I'll write that one too but would update it less frequently. Idk yet. But regardless the winner is the PORNSTAR AU- and I will be writing that. And since I know porn isn't everyones jam I'll write the cinderella AU as well. Thanks to everyone who voted, when these next books are finished I'll likely have another poll for you guys to keep telling me what to write, it means a lot to get your support and it means a lot that so many of you voted. Remember to drop me a comment if you enjoyed- thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you enjoy! I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
